My Immortal
by Dragon Queen16
Summary: The summary was too long to put here, so its inside. This is an AU DemonAngel fic. There will be, angst, supernatural, and some mild humor besides the actionadventure and romance. Enjoy!YamiTea and SetoSerenity pairings. Rated PG-13 for violence
1. Enter the Demon

Summary: What happens when an angel princess is cast down from the First Heaven to the mortal realm for one year? Presumably something very interesting. That is, after she meets the True Immortal, The Crimson Darkness himself. Despite his words of seemingly truth, how can she trust one so different? Yet if she doesnÕt, how will she survive?  
In a Demonic ruled world, will one rise up against his nature and rid the world of ultimate evil? Or is the evil inside him, ready to strike? Many dangers lurk in any road he chooses, but given the choice, will he take the good, yet more dangerous, path? Or will he fall into darkness, reviling in a doomed world.....  
  
Note: I wont be using apostrophes because if I do and try to upload the story, it screws up. So no apostrophes!  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, Yami, Pegasus, or Tea. I do own, however, own the plot and the story. SO DONT STEAL IT! *growls*  
  
Spitfire: *sigh* Must you act stupid?  
  
Dragon Queen16: Youre the one who acts stupid!  
  
Spitfire: No, you are!  
  
Dragon Queen16: You!  
  
Spitfire: You!  
  
Dragon Queen16: You!  
  
Spitfire: You!  
  
Dragon Queen16: You!  
  
Spitfire: You!  
  
Dragon Queen16: You!  
  
Spitfire: You!  
  
Dragon Queen16: You!  
  
Spitfire: *sigh* Just get on with the story......  
  
Dragon Queen16: Yay! I win! In your ugly-butt FACE! HAHA!  
  
Spitfire: Memo to self: hide sugar from crazy authoress....  
  
Dragon Queen16: U-G-L-Y, you aint got no alibi, you UGLY! YEAH, YEAH, YOU UGLY!  
  
Spitfire: *slaps DQ16 hard* GET ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY!  
  
~*~  
  
Tea strolled boredly through the courtyard, its beauty lost to her dull eyes. She had been summoned to her father, the King of Angels. She needed not to be told why; she already knew. Tea sighed and picked up a little forget-me-not. Out of all the flowers in the garden, this was her favorite. Why? It was such a beautiful little blue flower. She walked on, nearing the Palace. She dropped the flower and thought to herself, ÔI wish I were a flower. No troubles or cares. No fathers trying to set you up with hopeless princes.Õ She sighed again. Her father tried so hard, that it became annoying. She wasnÕt going to marry some random person he had thought up of. She would marry for love, when she was good and ready.   
Tea looked on as the guards opened the Palace doors for her, admitting her entrance. Tea held her head up high and walked as she had been taught to where her father sat. Upon reaching him, Tea curtsied slightly and acknowledged him. ÒFather, you summoned me?Ó  
Her father was a tall, proud man. He wasnt overly skinny, but he wasnt pudgy either. He had crystal blue eyes framed by a black, neatly trimmed beard. On his hands rested several rings, on his wrist many bracelets. Atop his head lay a simple, yet beautiful, gold circlet. Sitting next to him was Teas mother. She was beautiful, with large green eyes and gorgeous cinnamon brown hair. She had high cheekbones and a flawless complexion. She was attired similarly as her husband, a gold circlet on her head as well.   
Tea looked around the room out of the corner of her eye and was slightly confused and surprised when she saw no prince. Looking at her father, she questioned him with her gaze. At this, her father stood up and addressed her. Clearing his throat, he began, Ò Tea, as you may have noticed, there is no prince this time. At least, not yet.Ó He paused momentarily, ÒTea, I have set you up with countless good men, and you have turned each one down. Therefore, I am giving you one year. At that point in time, you must have chosen a man to marry.Ó  
Tea stared in horror at her father. How could he?! She was NOT going to marry someone just because her father said so! Teas anger finally was unleashed, after all the time she had held it. ÒFather, how DARE YOU,Ó She spat venomously, ÒHow DARE you assume that I would marry just because of your will! HOW DARE YOU!?Ó Teas voice had risen to a screech by now.  
The Kings eyes became glazed with anger and he bellowed at his daughter. ÒHOW DARE I? I HAVE GIVEN YOU THE CHOICE OF MEN THAT MANY WOMEN WOULD DIE FOR! I HAVE GIVEN YOU A HOME, FOOD, THE VERY CLOTHING ON YOUR BACK! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOURE SAFE WHEN IM GONE!  
Tea retaliated, ÒHow? By being forced into a marriage to one I dont even love!? To one I cant trust?! That is your idea of safety, for me to loathe my marriage and my very existence?!Ó  
The King looked at his daughter and replied somewhat more calmly, ÒI will give you another chance to accept my offer, Tea! Do you?!Ó  
Tea stared defiantly and uttered one word as coldly as possible, ÒNo.Ó  
  
At this, the king gave way to rage, ÒTHEN YOU SHALL NOT HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF LIVING HERE! I BANISH YOU TO THE MORTAL REALM UNTIL THIS TIME NEXT YEAR! MAYBE YOUR ATTITUDE WILL HAVE SHIFTED BY THEN! The King snapped his fingers. As he did so, Tea felt a great weakness and a sense of falling. Falling, falling. Falling to the darkness below.........  
  
~*~  
  
Tea stirred in her sleep. Up ahead, she saw someone, someone familiar. With a cry, the figure ran towards Tea. It was her mother.Her mothers voice ran through Teas head, ÒTea, my little Tea. Your father has sent you to the mortal realm and I cannot reverse it. But you are not defenseless, Tea. You still have some of your angelic powers, but their intensity is reduced here. Also, it will take greater energy to use them than before. I must leave now, my Tea. Stay safe..Ó Then her mother disappeared......  
  
Tea woke with a start. She was lying on a cold, dirty stone floor. The dream had been so vivid, Tea knew that it really must have been a message from her mother. Coming to a decision, she put on a brave face and stood up. She looked at her surroundings and recognized where she was as an alley. She shivered. She didnÕt like this place. She hurried out of the alley so fast that she had no time to react when a hand clamped over her mouth and a knife was placed at her throat. A disgusting, hoarse whisper came into her ear, ÒDo what I say and maybe IÕll kill you quickly,Ó Then with a sneer he added, Òangel.Ó He had pulled up her pant leg enough to expose her right ankle. On it was a white birthmark that all angels receive. It was a pair of wings encircled by a halo. The raucous voice then spoke louder, on the verge of a yell, to seemingly no one, ÒIÕve got her, boys! And guess what? SheÕs an angel!Ó Tea stared in horror as many men appeared as if out of nowhere. But that was not where her horror lied. For each of these men had a tinge of red in their eyes. They were demons. But she thought that her father had taken care of them a long while back? ÒI guess theyre not as well contained as he thought,Ó she mused. One of the demons addressed the demon holding Tea, ÒWhat should we do, Gnar? Kill her quickly? Or torture her first?Ó The demons laughed at the latter. It was obvious which option they preferred. Tea shuddered. She didnÕt like those laughs. Then, a voice different from the demons rang out, ÒActually, youÕll be doing neither.Ó Tea could faintly see the outline of someone leaning against the wall in the shadows. The demon now identified as Gnar turned towards the person and sneered. ÒAnd I guess you think youll be stoppin us?Ó  
The figure laughed slightly and replied, ÒI dont think this, Gnar. I know it.Ó  
  
Gnar laughed loudly, as did the rest of the demons. ÒTheres twenny three of us an only one of you! What do ya think you can do? Or are ya that conceited?Ó  
The figure chuckled. ÒIm surprised you even know that word. As for the numbers, I could take you all out without breaking a sweat.Ó  
Gnar and the demons laughed uproariously at this. Wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes, Gnar replied, ÒYoure not conceited, boy. Youre mad!Ó  
Tea could tell the figure was smirking by the tone of his voice, ÒIs that the way to talk to the Crimson Darkness, Gnar? You dont want to anger me.Ó  
Gnar and the demons stopped laughing and stared. Then Gnar sneered and halfheartedly replied, ÒHa! He is mad!Ó  
Then the figure spoke as he stepped out of the shadows, ÒIm not mad Gnar, but I have run out of patience. I think its time I did the world a favor rid it world of you and your pathetic gang.Ó As he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, Tea and the demons gasped. His eyes were a pure, deep, blood red. He had an unusual hairstyle, black and red hair in spikes on the back of his head and blonde bangs hanging in his face. He was wearing a black cloak, a black shirt, and black pants. Then he spoke again, ÒNow, Gnar. Release the angel.Ó Gnar sneered and cockily shot back, ÒHa! Yeah right! You may be the Crimson Darkness, but that wont stop us from killin ye! Then well be more powerful than you eva were!Ó[1] Gnar had been reaching inside his coat, and now he flung a dagger expertly at the mans chest. It struck with a thunk, but the man still stood. He reached down and pulled out the dagger, unfazed. He cocked one eyebrow up. ÒIm not impressed.Ó Then he flung the dagger so quickly that Tea didnt know what was happening until she felt Gnars grip loosen. She shook him off and saw that he had fallen to the floor, with the dagger standing squarely between his eyes. Angels arent used to blood and violence, so this sight mortified Tea. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Strange dreams floated through Teas head. She walked through a beautiful meadow filled with bright flowers. Then, as she bent to pick one up, the scene changed drastically. The meadow changed to a desolate wasteland coated in blood. Then the meadow returned, and standing next to a tree was that man that had called himself the Crimson Darkness. Although he had purple eyes and looked much younger, it was him, Tea was sure. There was another little boy and a little girl sitting next to the Crimson Darkness. There was also a man and woman setting up a picnic. Tea walked closer to hear what the little children were saying. The little girl cried, ÒPlease brother? You promised youd tell us a story!Ó Then the boy spoke. ÒCome on, Yami, you promised!Ó  
Yami, Tea thought. It suits him. [2] The children continued their begging until Yami sat down and began animatedly telling them a story. Time elapsed until it was night and the family was sleeping. Tea looked up, and to her horror, she saw a horde of demons flying through the air, led by a monster. When she looked closer, she saw that the monster was actually a demon. He had consumed so many souls[2]that his eyes were a deep, dark red, almost black. Also, he had horns growing out of his head and spikes all over his body. He had long, silver hair and red flesh. Claws rested on his hands and feet. Tea could also see a small tail growing. She shuddered at how many souls he must have eaten. It was then that she realized who this monster was. It was Pegasus, the Demon Lord. Demons didnÕt follow him out of loyalty, they followed out of fear. The demons swept down on the family and then the scene changed back to the wasteland. Yami, now in his teens, walked hopelessly on the wasteland, each step taking an eternity. Finally he collapsed and his grave wounds were revealed to Tea. He then looked up to Tea with large purple eyes and uttered two words softly and desperately, ÒSave me.Ó.................  
  
~*~  
  
Tea sat up slowly and looked around, confused. Then images flashed through her head. The demons. Yami. The man with the dagger between his eyes. At the last thought, her stomach quenched queasily. Then it jolted as a deep voice startled her, ÒGood. Youre awake.Ó Tea turned around quickly and saw Yami standing there, cleaning off a sword with the hem of his cloak. After satisfied that it was clean, he sheathed it under his cloak. Then he started to pull arrows, knives, and whatnot out of his body, never once wincing. Tea looked around. It seemed Yami had done full justice to his promise. There wasnt a trace of any demon except - to Teas disgust - a few splotches of blood. Tea noticed that Yamis eyes were slightly redder than before.   
Yami reached behind his back to remove an arrow in vain. Sighing he turned his back to Tea and asked, ÒWould you mind, Tea?Ó  
Tea started to move forward out of fright and said, ÒNot at all.Ó She approached him and then stopped, unsure.  
Yami turned his head slightly and spoke to her, ÒDont worry, Tea. Just yank it right out.Ó  
  
Tea grasped the arrow tightly and pulled the arrow free of Yamis flesh. The wound looked pretty bad, but then, to Teas amazement, the flesh began to heal at a rapid pace. She stepped back and discarded the arrow. Then a sudden thought struck her. ÒWait! How did you know my name?!Ó  
  
Yami paused a little bit before answering. ÒWell, as it is, it seems Ive developed the power to read minds.Ó  
  
Tea blanched and backed away quickly, even more frightened than before.  
  
ÒDonÕt worry, Tea. I only delved deep enough to find your name, trust me.Ó  
  
Tea laughed despite the danger. ÒTrust you? Ha! You humor me, demon.Ó  
  
Yami sighed and answered, a tinge of weariness in his voice. ÒTea, I am a demon, but I have no intention of harming you or eating your soul.Ó  
  
Ò I seriously doubt that!Ó  
  
ÒTea, if I had wanted to kill you or take your soul I wouldve done it by now.Ó  
  
ÒMaybe youre toying with me.Ó  
  
ÒI am not toying with you! Please, trust me on this!Ó  
  
ÒI dont.Ó  
  
Yami sighed and rubbed his temples. ÒTea, whether you like it or not, right now Im all youve got. Besides, I saved you from those demons. Doesnt that count for anything?Ó  
  
Tea thought to herself, ÒHes right. He did save me from those demons. But was it because he wanted me safe, or does he just want me for himself?....Tea was suddenly struck with inspiration. Her mother had taught her one of her powers, to tell if people were lying or not. It would drain her strength, but she needed to know if he was lying. Tea muttered a few words and a white aura immediately surrounded Yami. If the aura turned red, the statement that Yami just said was false. She would have to be careful, though. She had heard that demons had a way with manipulating the answers they gave. Tea took a deep breath and began her interrogation. ÒSo, you dont mean to harm me in any shape or form yourself or indirectly by you?Ó  
  
Yami answered without hesitation, ÒNo.Ó  
  
The aura around him was still white. Tea asked him another question. ÒAre you going to hand me over to someone else anytime in the near future?Ó  
  
ÒNo.Ó  
  
The aura was white. ÒWhat do you plan to do with me?Ó  
  
ÒProtect you.Ó  
  
Tea expected this to be a lie, but to her surprise, the aura remained white.  
  
Yami spoke again. ÒTea, you have two options. One: You can stay here and I will leave you to the mercy of the demons. Which is, of course, nonexistent. Or you can come with me and I will offer you protection, food, and shelter for as long as you need it.Ó  
Tea definently expected this to be a lie, but still, the aura was white. She knew that she was in a tough situation, but could she trust Yami? He hadnÕt lied to her about anything yet, but how long would that last? But, then again, what else was she to do? She felt that she was making a bad decision, but she went ahead and said, ÒIll go with you.Ó Tea looked into his eyes, searching for an emotion of any kind. But there was neither triumph or disappointment in those large red orbs. He just nodded and turned around. As he began walking, he spoke to her. ÒFollow me.Ó Tea did so, not knowing how much this decision would change her.  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Whenever a demon kills a human, demon, or angel, they consume, or ÒeatÓ, the creatures soul. Then theyre eyes tinge a little bit red. However, it takes at least 20 kills before the red is somewhat noticeable. After lots and lots of kills, they begin to grow spikes, horns, claws, and red skin. After they kill tons, they start to grow a tail and wings. More souls also equal more powers that are discovered. (Such as mind-reading) Also, lets say that Demon A consumes fifty souls. Then Demon B strolls along and kills Demon A. Well, all the souls that Demon A had consumed would be transferred to Demon B, thus making Demon B more powerful. I made all of this up, it only applies to my story. Except, of course, if you want to use it. Please ask me before you do, though.  
  
[2] Yami means dark or dark-half.  
  
Dragon Queen16: Hey! So how was it? Extraordinary? Good? Okay? Bad? So horrible that you wanted to scream? Tell me! Just press the little button down there and review. Flames will be used to make smores.........Mmmm.....smores....*drools*  
  
Spitfire: Stop that! Its disgusting! Youll scare them all away!  
  
DQ16: Well, youre face does too, but I never say anything about it.  
  
Spitfire:....................  
  
Dragon Queen16: Please review! 10 reviews=a happy authoress and a new chapter! Byes! 


	2. The Vampirian House

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.......except the clothes on my back. *looks at print on shirt*..... ACK! WHO THE HELL IS SEBASTIAN SMITH?!!? (made up name, dont sue me)  
  
Dragon Queen16: Here it is! Chapter 2! Thank you SO much to all my reviewers! I got 7 REVIEWS! IM SO HAPPY! YAY!   
  
~Hikari Kitten- Yeah, Im a big Tea/Yami fan too! ^^  
  
~Chibi-Goten-Angel- I would use a different program, I just donÕt have one. Nor do I have the money to buy one. -_-   
  
Spitfire: Haha! YouÕre poor!  
  
Dragon Queen16: Only because a certain someone got addicted to CAT FOOD!  
  
Spitfire: WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?!  
  
Dragon Queen16: Oh,I dont know, the cat food breath, thousands of cat food cans on the floor, the cat was dragging itself on the floor because it was starving-  
  
Spitfire: Okay, okay, I get the point....  
  
~TeaFan 123  
  
~insanity-anime  
  
~TeaFan123   
  
~Yami Ennovy  
  
~fallen angel drk.  
  
~Cheetah Goddess- Thank you for your undying support! Oh, and I dont think the medicaation is working. Youre still crazy. -_-  
  
To all- Im glad you enjoy it! ^^ The reason why i asked for ten reviews was because Im a slow typer and I thought it would buy me some time. Im serious, I think Im iltyperite or something! (is that even a word? probably not -_-)  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Tea followed Yami through a dark network of alleys. She expected trouble, and obviously, so did he. Yami kept his hand on his sword hilt and kept on looking from side to side, clearly nervous. Tea understood why. This didnt exactly seem like a place to have a picnic. Except if you were stupid. Or insane. Or both. ÒPicnic...Ó the dream came back to Tea. Or was it a dream? Maybe she looked into Yamis past? She wanted to ask Yami about it, but now didnt seem like a good time. Suddenly, Yami stopped and announced, ÒHere we are.Ó Tea looked on in disgust. They were in front of an old beat-up house that had obviously seen better days. It was practically a pile of rubble! If Yami expected her to stay here, he was horribly, unimaginably wrong. She protested, ÒYami, I am NOT staying here! Theres nothing even there to stay in!Ó  
Yami turned to her and smiled mischievously. ÒLooks can be deceiving, Tea. Follow me.Ó Reluctantly, Tea followed. They came to an old shed next to the broken down manor, for now thats what Tea recognized it as, and stepped inside. Yami stepped over to the right wall and moved a crate away from the wall. Next, he bent down and pulled up a floorboard to reveal a strange, dimly glowing spot. Yami reached into his cloak and drew out a dagger. He brought it up to his finger and made a cut in the shape of a circle. He then quickly placed his bleeding finger on the glowing spot before the wound healed. Then to Teas amazement, the ring of blood and the glowing spot disappeared, revealing a ladder to a dark tunnel below. Yami stepped down the ladder and then motioned for Tea to do the same. Tea was confused, ÒWhat about the board?Ó Yami looked up at her and smiled reassuringly. ÒDont worry, Tea. The floorboard will return to its spot as soon as you come down.Ó Tea followed him down the ladder and, as promised, the floorboard re-attached itself. Tea asked, ÒBut...how?Ó  
ÒThe board is enchanted to return to that spot and reapply the Nearnot-Ó  
  
ÒThe what, now?Ó  
  
ÒThe glowy stuff.Ó  
  
ÒOh.Ó  
  
Ò-above the ladder after the person who shed their blood sends a mind signal to it telling it to.Ó  
  
Tea was now only slightly confused than before, but thats okay. ÒThis gets weirder and weirder by the second....Ó  
  
ÒLets get some light, shall we?Ó He murmured a few words and a ball of light came into his hands. Tea was shocked. ÒSo youre a mage too?!Ó  
ÒNo, Tea. I just learned this from...someone. Come on, lets go.Ó Tea knew that the hesitation in his voice meant that he knew the name of the person who had taught him, he just didnt wish to portray it. Also, she saw a darkness and pain in his eyes that she had not seen before. Then a thought struck her. ÒI dont think that dream was just a dream. I also think I know how it turned out...Ó Tea whispered cautiously, ÒIt was one of your parents wasnt it?Ó  
Yamis eyes suddenly turned violent and Tea half expected him to strike her. But he calmed down and answered, barely audible, ÒYes, Tea. My father.Ó Then he turned around and began walking briskly away. Tea had to jog to keep up with his long strides.  
After a while, they came to a stone staircase, which they climbed. At the top of the stairs was a door. Yami pushed it open and stepped inside. Tea followed, expecting the worst, but was delightfully surprised. The manor was beautiful! It was an old-fashioned manor, but no less stunning. Soft, thick blue carpet covered the floor. In the middle of the room was a long staircase made of polished oak. The wallpaper was a blue that fit with the manor perfectly. Every piece of furniture was made of polished oak, except for the chairs in the sitting room. Tea couldnt wait to see the bedrooms! Yamis voice snapped her out of her reverie, ÒTea, you are looking at a fine example of an old Vampirian House.Ó  
Tea looked around. So this was what a vampires house looked like! She was slightly frightened, but she knew that Yami wouldnt take her to somewhere dangerous if he meant to protect her. But something still nagged at her. ÒYami, how come it looks so charming inside, but so ugly outside? Besides, I looked through some windows outside and didnt see any of this! Is it enchanted too?Ó  
ÒNo, Tea. Vampires were very clever. To build these houses, first the Inner House was made. Thats where you and I stand right now. Then, a one-roomed frame was built over and around the Inner House and was trashed to look beaten up so no one would enter. No doors were built from the frame to the Inner House. Instead, secret passages were built like the one you and I went through.Ó  
ÒBut then, how did you know it was here if it was hidden?Ó  
  
ÒI......was raised here.Ó  
  
Tea was stunned for a moment. The only people who she knew were raised in Vampirian houses were related to vampires. Then she made the connection. Yami had been raised here. His parents were dead. All the vampires had been wiped out.[1] ÒYami, your parents-Ó  
  
ÒWere vampires.[2] They were killed by-Ó  
  
Absentmindedly, Tea said, ÒPegasus, I know.Ó  
  
Yami looked suspiciously at Tea. ÒHow did you know that?Ó  
  
Tea stuttered, flustered by her mistake. ÒEr...um..nothing..just..a..a.lucky..guess..yeah..Ó  
  
Yami said flatly ÒYoure lying.Ó  
  
Tea sighed. ÒOkay, Yami. Heres how I know..Ó Tea relayed her dream to Yami. Yami raised his eyebrows. ÒThats very impressive, Tea.Ó  
  
ÒWhat?Ó  
  
ÒMost people cant look into the past, present, or future unless they undergo years of training.Ó  
  
ÒOh.Ó Tea found herself slightly blushing from the praise. ÒBut, Yami, I have a question. In my vision, you five were in broad daylight. How could that be true?Ó  
ÒThats just a common superstition, Tea. Vampires can walk in sunlight just as normal people can.Ó  
ÒOh.Ó Tea yawned loudly.  
  
ÒSorry, Tea. You must be tired. Let me show you to your room.Ó Yami began walking up the stairs, Tea wearily following. He turned right at the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the first door to the left. Tea opened the door and was about to step inside when she stopped. She looked at Yami and said, ÒThank you.Ó Then she stepped inside and collapsed on the bed, immediately falling asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Tea walked through dark hallway, her ghost-like form gliding smoothly over the cold stones. Her feet were guided by some unknown force, leading her to a large pair of iron doors. Passing through them, Tea ventured forward into the light, the brightness blinding her briefly. Once her sight was regained she gasped in horror and revulsion. Yami was there, chained up to a wall, bleeding and bruised so severely that she thought he was dead. Then a deep, chilling voice rang through the room. ÒCome now, Yami. I havenÕt even begun your...training.. yet.Ó Tea turned around to see Pegasus, a sword and dagger in his hand. He walked calmly over to Yami, his dark, evil eyes boring into YamiÕs pure purple ones. Then he sneered and jabbed the dagger into Yamis upper arm. Yami screamed in pain and then vomited on the floor. ÒNow Yami, we cant have that.Ó Pegasus retracted the dagger and stabbed Yami again. Yami tried to hold back his scream, but the pain was too much. Pegasus laughed. ÒHaha! You think this is pain, boy?Ó He then continued stabbing Yami, violently wrenching the dagger out each time. Yami, finally too weary to continue screaming, stood there, tears streaming down his face. Pegasus, after nearly half an hour of stabbing, took up the sword and began smacking Yami with the flat of the blade. When he got no reaction, he peered closely at Yami. Yami had fainted out of pain. Pegasus barked a harsh command to a guard-demon nearby. The guard-demon saluted, ran off, and came back with a pail of water. When the pail passed her, it reminded Tea of the ocean. Then she blanched. That sick, twisted demon. Pegasus snatched the salt water from the demon and threw it on Yami-  
Tea was awoken by a scream of pain downstairs. Still shaking from the dream, she rushed downstairs. Yami was writhing on the floor, his back arched in pain. Tea hurried over to him, a question flying from her. ÒYami, whats wrong?!Ó  
Yami weakly replied, ÒA wound from the past.Ó  
  
Tea reached to remove his shirt. ÒIll heal it for you, Yami.Ó  
  
Yami recoiled and protested, ÒIts not the type of wound you can heal, Tea.Ó Then he screamed as another spasm of pain washed over him.  
ÒNonsense. I was trained by my mother in every healing art.Ó Before Yami could protest, Tea reached up and removed his shirt. She blanched and stared in horror at what she saw. Covering the left side of Yamis back was a long, spidery tattoo. The tattoo was composed of words and a few serpents on the side and top. But it was in no language that Tea had learned. Nor did she want to. She recognized this as the ancient language of Serpenetria, The Language of Evil. Few knew it and even fewer spoke it. It was a cursed language, a language that was said to Ôcover the light in its terrible darkness. cover the light and utterly destroy it.Õ The tattoo was glowing a dark red because, to Teas horror, of Yamis blood seeping through the tattoo. Tea, weak with shock and horror, asked, ÒYami, who did this to you?Ó  
Anger and contemption entered his voice as he spoke. ÒPegasus.Ó  
  
A snarl of pain erupted from Yami. A pair of black, leathery wings began coming out of his back, dripping in blood. Yami shouted to Tea. Ò Tea, get out of here! In my Truedemon form, who knows what Ill do!Ó  
Tea stated to protest. ÒBut Yami-.Ó  
  
ÒOUT!! I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU!Ó  
  
Startled into action, Tea fled up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she locked the door and out a spell on it so that nothing could break through. Shivering, she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up, listening to the horrid sound of Yamis pain-filled bellows. Tea had heard horrible stories of demons in their Truedemon form. When a demon Ôdenied his skinÕ and forced all the physical features that portrayed them as a demon (except for the eyes), a curse was placed upon them. For in the next year and the years following that, as long as they kept the features hidden, on the night in which they had Ôdenied their skinÕ, the features that were hidden burst out violently and painfully. It was an awful thing to hear about, even worse to see with your own eyes. Tea shuddered. Horrified as she was, she thought she would never sleep. But her body was exhausted, so slowly she fell into an uneasy, mercifully dreamless sleep...  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Years ago, all the vampires were salin. But, surprisingly, most of them were killed by the demons. The demons were afraid of the vampires and so instead of making an alliance with them, they killed them all off. Some mortals helped as well, but the demons killed most of them. Angels didnt kill any of the vampires. The vampires hadnt harmed them, so they had no intention of harming the vampires. Vampires werent that bad. They were just given a bad name and persecuted. (made that up)  
  
[2] When vampires have children, the children arent born vampires. They have to have vampire blood transferred to their own before they become vampires. Thats why Yami isnt a vampire. (made that up too)  
  
Well, how did you like it? I know its a little shorter than the last chapter and its kinda boring, but Im building up the plot. Sorry about the goriness/torture. But I did warn you that there would be violence! Oh, and the romance is coming, folks. I just dont know when. -_-  
  
Spitfire: Thats sad when an authoress doesnt know her own story.  
  
Dragon Queen16: Oh, just shut up. Give me time to write the next chapter. Im slow. But reviews will motivate me! 10 reviews=a happy authoress! Flames will be used to burn my homework. DAMN YOU SCHOOL!!! Well, byes! 


	3. Visions of a Dark Past

Note: Because the italics arent showing up, Im going to use {....} that for a dream/vision sequence. Okay? Good. Now to the reviews!   
  
~Yami Ennovy: Yes, poor Yami.   
  
~crazygurlwithastick: Err...nice name..a little creepy, though..  
  
~Animedreamer  
  
~Serenity Komoshiro  
  
~Cheetah Goddess  
  
~JellyBob15  
  
~Serpents-Embrace  
  
~DesertSakura-Yes, it would hurt a lot. *winces thinking about it* To answer your question, no, Yami does not know that Tea is royalty. He respected her thoughts enough to delve only deep enough to find out her name.  
  
Thank you all!! Im so glad you like it!  
  
Now, here it is! Chapter three!!!!!!  
  
Spitfire: Well, whoopdeedo. ThatÕs so exciting.  
  
Dragon Queen16: Thank you!  
  
Spitfire: I was being sarcastic, you dumbutt!  
  
Dragon Queen16: I could tell, you craptackular craphead!! (Love that saying! ^^) Now, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, *glares a Kaiba-like glare at Spitfire* hereÕs chapter 3!  
  
~*~  
  
Tea woke groggily from her sleep. She rubbed her neck. Ugh, shed never sleep in that position again! She stepped out of her bed, shuddering at last night. How could someone go through so much pain and still live? Shaking her head, she walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. There, at the foot of the stairs, lie Yami. His blood-caked, tortured body was curled up in a ball on the carpet, fast asleep. A great pity came over Tea. Absentmindedly, Tea reached out to touch him. She drew back suddenly. Not wishing to disturb him from his much needed rest, she walked towards the direction she supposed was the kitchen. Instead of a kitchen (to her stomachÕs disappointment) was a long hallway with large oak doors on either side. At the end were two large oak doors. Might as well get to know the place, she thought. Looks like Ill be staying here awhile. She stepped down the corridor until she reached the double doors at the end. She opened them cautiously lest they squeak. She stepped inside and gasped. The room was beautiful! Not to mention enormous. Thick red carpet covered the floor, framed by red/black swirled walls. The bed in the center of the room was red with black pillows and bed skirt gracing it. Every other piece of furniture was made with mahogany colored wood, the chairs having black velvet cushions on the seats. A mahogany colored door led off of the room, most likely to the bathroom. Still in her trance-like wonder, Teas feet guided her to the nightstand next to the bed. Seeing the drawer ajar, she reached to shut it, but stopped. She could see several pieces of paper through the crack. She opened the drawer and took out a paper. It seemed to be written in some sort of red ink. She noticed that the writing was childish, which meant that it was written when Yami (she supposed thats who wrote it) was young. Then, with horror, she read the paper and realized that it was not written in ink, but blood. The paper said: ÒToday Pegasus allowed me to have a stack of paper he found. It is old and stained, but I accept it gladly. Writing is the only thing that keeps me sane with the torture and all. (Im writing this in my blood from my wounds because Pegasus wont allow me to have any ink.) Speaking of torture, I found something out. Pegasus likes to play darts. With me as the dart board. It was painful as hell, but Im used to it by now, Maybe this is hell? Seems like it. Pegasus is as evil as the Devil. Wait, scratch that. I think the Devil would run in fear from Pegasus.....Here comes the guards. I guess its time for more ÔtrainingÕ.Ó Then the words stopped. Tea began to feel sick. Partly from her hunger, mostly from this paper. Looking inside the drawer, she saw many other papers just like the one in her hand. She replaced the first one and picked up another. The writing was more sophisticated than the last. The writing was somewhat shaky and blotched in places, probably where tears had fallen. This one read: ÒToday my sister committed suicide. They found her on the kitchen floor, one of the cutting knives through her heart. She was going to start her new ÔjobÕ today, ÔworkingÕ for one of the high-ranking demons. I heard her say once that she would rather die than be a demons whore. I guess she followed up on it. I am sad, but also happy for her. She can finally rest. I am envious. Here I stand, unable to die, tortured to death a thousand times and not died once. May my sisters soul rest happily in the Last Heaven[1] for eternity.Ó Tea was near tears after this one. With trembling hands, she picked up another paper. This writing was much neater and finer than the last two, obviously written in later years. ÒDeath. What a sweet word it is, though I cannot achieve it. Pain. What I feel every day in flesh and soul. Cursed. Lost in my hopelessness of defeating the darkness, I stumble and fall. Defiance. What drives me to disobey him and receive the torture that drives me insane. Free will. The only thing I own, the only thing that keeps me somewhat sane. Death. What I long for. What I dream of. What I can never achieve.Ó The tears finally came, falling for the pain this man had gone through, for all that he had lost. Tea fell on her knees and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, the paper clutched in her hand.   
  
~*~  
Yami opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light. He stood up slowly, his knees shaky. Memories of last night flooded through his mind. He shuddered. His Truedemon form was horrible and he felt bad that Tea had seen it. He looked at himself and grimaced. His whole body was caked with blood. He thought briefly of Tea, wondering if she was still asleep. I wont be the one to wake her if she is, he thought. He headed towards his room. I need a shower. Badly.  
  
~*~  
{When Tea opened her eyes, she wasnt in Yamis room. She was someplace entirely different. Cold, harsh stone covered the entire hallway, only broken in a few spots by a torch sconce. She walked, or rather glided, down the hallway. She saw the same doors that she had seen in her last vision. She shuddered and tried to resist, but some force kept her going. When she reached the room she winced, expecting to see more torture. Instead, she saw that this room was much different. The entire room, which was enormous, was carved out of black marble. Gigantic black, swirled with red, marble pillars supported the room. red carpet ran down the center, leading to a red and black throne carved out of marble. But despite the great beauty, Tea felt the beauty tainted by evil. Upon the throne sat its source. Pegasus. Hhe was sitting calmly on his throne sipping a goblet of wine. Two guards burst through the doors, dragging someone between them. It wasnt until the torchlight hit his face that she realized who the prisoner was, Yami. Pegasus barked to the guards, ÒLeave us!Ó After they threw Yami on the floor, the guards backed out of the doorway quickly, slamming the doors behind them. Once they were gone, Pegasus stepped of his throne and walked towards Yami. Sneering at his helpless captive in chains, Pegasus began speaking. ÒYou know, boy, sometimes I think youre more trouble than youre worth. You fight us verbally and physically, despite how useless it is.Ó He tilted Yamis face to meet his and hissed, ÒI thought sure that killing youre parents in front of you would break you.Ó Yami gave a strangled cry and lunged at Pegasus, only to be drawn back by the heavy chains. Pegasus just laughed coldly. ÒYou dont know why I captured you and kept you alive, do you?Ó Yami stared defiantly at Pegasus, refusing to answer. ÒIts your eyes, boy. Your violet eyes...... Come with me.Ó Seeing Yami hesitate, Pegasus added, ÒOr Ill torture your sister for eternity, just like you are now.Ó Yami obeyed, stood up, and followed Pegasus to the southern wall. Behind the third pillar from the left, his pressed his hands on the marble and spoke a few words. Tea couldnt understand them, but from the wave of cold and evil that passed over her as he spoke those words made her guess that he had been speaking Serpenetria. The marble seemed to melt away, leaving a doorway to a dark passage beyond. Tea followed Yami and Pegasus through it, and then the marble resealed itself. Pegasus grabbed a lit torch of the stone wall and began walking down the spiraling tunnel, Yami and Tea in tow. Eventually they came to a stop in a large stone chamber with writing etched in its walls. Pegasus walked slowly, holding the torch up to the walls, looking for something. As he walked, he spoke. ÒThis is where all the great prophets in the world recorded the Essence of Truest Sight[2], their visions, including the famous vision of the Crimson Darkness. The vision that concerns you, boy.Ó He finally stopped in front of a large picture with writing underneath it. Tea recognized the picture. It was the picture of one of the demon and angels god, Xenorith. Legend says that once there were three gods, Xenoroc, God of Evil, Leranorith, God of Good, and the Nameless One, God of Neutrality. The Nameless One was the most powerful, and Xenoroc and Leranorith were of equal power. Xenoroc and Leranorith fought and used their worshipers to fight against each other, killing many innocents. The Nameless One became tired and angry of their quarreling and waste of life, so he cursed them for eternity, binding them into one being. This way they could see each others points and try to resolve their differences. The new, combined god was called Xenorith. It had the armor of Xenoroc, only it constantly changed from black to white, blending in a mesmerizing manner. One arm and one leg were white, fading into black claws. The other arm and leg were the opposite, black fading into white claws. Xenorith held a glittering silver sword in one hand and a similar lance in the other. One set of wings was like Xenorocs, the other like Leranoriths. Resting under Xenoriths brows was its most distinctive feature: its eyes. They were a blazing, bright purple, blending the hate of evil and the love of good into a captivating pool of violet. Below the picture of Xenorith was writing in Schorasis, the ancient prophets language. Pegasus spoke, breaking the silence, ÒListen, boy, for this is why Ive brought you here, to read you the prophecy that Xenorith bound you to.Ó he cleared his throat slightly and began,   
  
ÒWhen demons rise and mortals fall, The Age of the Demon has come. Beware the angels desperate call, For Xenoriths chosen one. The Crimson Darkness shall arise, Bringing with him glory. Bearing the great Xenoriths eyes, His life the most tragic story. Born of Vampirian blood, He shall not, cannot die. Bringing with him both evil and good, The Crimson Darkness is nigh.Ó  
  
The was along pause after Pegasus finished reading. Then, as comprehension dawned on him, Yami spoke softly, ÒY-you think that this.....i-is me?Ó Pegasus turned his attention to Yami. ÒWell if its not you, I dont see who else it could be. All the others have failed.Ó   
ÒOthers?Ó  
  
ÒYes, well, there were a few other children with bluish-purple eyes, but they failed the tests. Your eyes, however, are a much more distinctive purple.Ó  
Yami hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer, ÒWhat happened when the others failed?Ó Pegasus grinned, an evil spiteful grin and chuckled slightly, ÒWhen you fail the tests, boy, you die....I almost miss their screams.....But then again, killing them was just as fun. And I still heard screams.Ó Tea was sickened. She knew that if this had been real, she wouldve passed out or vomited by now. Maybe even both. She saw that Yamis face had gone pale, his hands shaky. Then the force of what she was seeing hit her. Yami was held by this evil, corrupted, nasty specimen of the devil and tortured by him day and night. His parents had been killed in front of his own eyes. And if he tried to escape or refuse to do what he was told, they threatened to torture his sister. A great wave of pity swept over Tea and she longed to comfort that poor, abused child. She started gliding forward, forgetting that this was a vision, when a voice called her. Not in the vision, it seemed to be inside her head, yet far away. The voice seemed familiar to her, and as she tried to find its source, the vision faded to black.}  
  
ÒTea, Tea, wake up. Its all right.Ó The voice, she recognized it. She slowly opened her eyes. Tilting her head back, she could see the source of the voice-Yami. Groggily, she asked, ÒYami, what happened?Ó Surprise and a little bit of worry crossed his face. ÒI was about to ask you the same thing, Tea. When I came in here to take a shower, you were curled up on the floor, sobbing. You seemed to be unconscious, but not asleep.Ó He paused for a moment then ventured forward, ÒDid you have another vision?Ó Tea nodded, then continued quietly, ÒIt was about.....about when Pegasus showed you the prophecy.Ó She saw Yami flinch slightly and pain wash through his eyes. A long silence followed. Only when Yami propped her against the bed did she realize that he had been holding her. She watched him walk over to the nightstand and stare at a picture. ÒI remember that day, Tea. Far too well. Just like the rest of my memories.Ó He glanced down at the drawer, seeing it open and one of the papers on the floor. He read it, his face unreadable. Then he placed it back in the drawer and spoke, ÒYou read them, then?Ó She paused for a moment then broke down. ÒYami, Im sorry, I didnt mean to come in here. I was looking for the kitchen because I was hungry and I saw that the was drawer open, so I went to close it. I found those papers and just started reading and-Ó  
ÒTea, calm down. Youve been through enough trauma already. It was my fault for not closing the drawer properly....No doubt that those papers caused your vision.Ó Yami could see that Tea was very upset. He walked over to where Tea sat. ÒLook at me, Tea.Ó When she kept her head bowed he tilted her head up and spoke, ÒIm not angry at you, Tea. I never was......Tell you what, Ill take a shower real quick, and then well go down to the kitchen and get something to eat, okay?Ó Tea nodded, wiping her face on her sleeve. Smiling slightly, Yami walked over to his wardrobe and took out a few clothes. Then he walking over to the adjoining door and opened it. he stepped inside and closed the door after him. Soon Tea could hear running water. The sound broke her out of her state of fear. She dried her tears, got up, and sat on the bed, waiting for Yami to come out.  
  
~*~  
  
[1] A common belief is that there is a First and a Last Heaven. The First Heaven is where angels dwell, where heavenly business is carried out. The Last Heaven is where everyones soul (that is deserving), whether they be mortal, angel or (rarely), demon, rests for eternity. (made that up)  
  
[2] Truest Sight is the highest form of prophecy said to be granted by the gods. Truest Sight shows the chosen prophet visions of the world, past, present, and future. It takes them on a journey through the universe, telling them secrets only known to the gods.The prophet who receives Truest Sight can only remember a small portion of what they saw, sadly, but a Ôsmall portionÕ is still quite a lot. Prophets can spend weeks, months, even years in the Truest Sight without waking up. Miraculously, none have ever died of it. The Essence of Truest Sight is what the prophet can remember and what he or she writes down. (made that up)  
  
Note to anyone who was offended by the gods I made up: I dont believe in them, I created them solely for the purpose of this story. I myself am a Christian!^^  
  
Well, what did you think?....IM SO SORRY!! I MADE YOU WAIT FOREVER!!! IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!!! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?! I tried to make it longer than my other chapters to make up for the wait. Review, please!  
  
Spitfire: Even though you dont deserve it.  
  
Dragon Queen16: *to readers* Does anyone want a free dragon? If you dont take him, I think hes going to die soon.   
  
Spitfire: Who might that-.....O_O.....Ill be quiet...  
  
Dragon Queen16: Good! Now stay that way!  
  
Spitfire: *grumbles*  
  
Dragon Queen16: Please review! 


	4. Blue Fire

Dragon Queen16: Well, now, hereÕs chapter 4! In case you havent read my bio, I am now giving away dragons to reviewers, starting this chapter!  
  
Spitfire: *whispers to readers* Please, take me away from her! PLEASE!  
  
Dragon Queen16: YOURE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOUVE PAID OFF YOUR LOAN, SPITFIRE! SO DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!...*clears throat*..Ive also gotten another dragon to help me with the disclaimer. Her name is Crescentstar.  
  
Crescentstar: Hi! Speaking of disclaimers, you forgot to do one last chapter.  
  
Dragon Queen16: See? She doesnt miss a thing........ACK! LAWYERS! RUN!!  
  
Lawyers: GET HER! SHE MUST PAY!  
  
Dragon Queen16: *runs past Crescentstar* Crescentstar, would you mind doing the disclaimer? Im on the run from the law.  
  
Crescentstar: Certainly. Dragon Queen16 does not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters in it. That goes for last chapter, too.  
  
Lawyers: *stop running*  
  
Lawyer1: Well, I guess thats okay.  
  
Lawyer2: *sigh* I was looking forward to this case.  
  
Lawyers: *slump off*  
  
Dragon Queen16: Whew! That was close! Now to the reviews!  
  
~Angel-of-the-Apocalypse  
  
~ Serpent's-Embrace-Yeah, me too. Im still waiting for an update on ÔWith the French Maid in Kaibas Room!Ó which was last updated in November. -_- Oh well, the chapters are always good and long....Oh, I took your advice about the book ÔSabrielÕ. Man, was that a good book! Thanks!  
  
~roses in bloom   
  
~Jellybob 15   
  
~Cheetah Goddess   
  
~Serenity Komoshiro  
  
~Fluffylittledragon   
  
~DesertSakura-I love dragons too! Hey, lets start a dragon loving club! How about it? As much as I rant about Spitfire, hes really one of my favorites.^^  
  
Spitfire: Yay for me, Im in the favor of a lunatic.  
  
Cresentstar: *slaps Spitfire upside the head* WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE LIZARD!  
  
Spitfire: O__O.....Ow.....  
  
Dragon Queen16: I knew there was something I liked about her! I think Ill be keeping her around for a while! Hehehe...  
  
Spitfire: *to readers* HELP ME! NOW IM STUCK WITH TWO CRAZIES!  
  
Dragon Queen16 & Cresentstar: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Now to the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Tea started at the sound of the door opening. Yami walked out, his once blood-caked skin now clean. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red symbol on it and black jeans. He walked over to the bed that Tea sat on. ÒSorry about the wait, you must be starving. Come with me.Ó Tea obeyed, stretching when she got up. They walked down the hallway, coming again to the room with the staircase. Yami stopped and frowned at the blood staining the carpet. He held out his hand, closed his eyes, and muttered a few words. The dried blood, to Teas amazement, became liquid again, flew up in the air towards Yami, and vanished in his palm. Yami opened his eyes and put down his hand, looking at the carpet. ÒMuch better.Ó Tea shook her head slightly. ÒWonders never cease with you, Yami.Ó He grinned slightly, ÒIf you think thats great, wait till you meet my friend Seto.Ó Seeing Teas puzzled look, he added, ÒHes a mage, quite a good one, in fact.Ó They began walking to the other side of the room,where the kitchen was. Once they reached a door made of oak, Yami opened it and beckoned Tea inside. Tea gasped. This was a cooks dream! The kitchen was huge, every appliance for cooking that was available was probably in there! Teas jaw dropped. Yami laughed. ÒIf only you could see your expression, Tea. Go on in, have a look around.Ó Tea complied, still in a state of awe. So absorbed was she that she didnt hear Yami coming up behind her. He rested a hand on her shoulder, startling her. ÒSo,Ó he asked, Òwhat do you want to eat?Ó Tea thought over her favorite breakfasts, finally choosing a classic. ÒPancakes would be great!Ó  
  
ÒAll right, then. Ill cook, you go on through to the dining room.Ó Seeing her hesitate, he said, ÒIm not that bad of a cook, Tea, really.Ó She laughed. ÒIts not that, Yami. I just dont know where the dining room is.Ó  
ÒMe, always the stupid one. Its at the end of the kitchen on the north side, an oak door.Ó Tea walked through the kitchen, still marveling at it, when she came to the door. She opened it and gasped, once again transfixed by the beauty of the manor. The dining room had dark blue carpet, white walls framing it nicely. A long table of oak sat in the middle, adorned by, Tea guessed, nearly fifty chairs. At the end of the table was two large oaken chairs that were carved beautifully. Wonderful tapestries graced the walls, adding to the grandeur of the room. Tea was so absorbed in the room that she didnt hear the footfall of Yamis boots or smell the delicious aroma coming from a plate stacked high with pancakes. Yamis deep voice broke her out of her reverie, startling a gasp from her. ÒBeautiful, isnt it?Ó It more a statement than a question. Yami walked over to the table, setting down the plate of pancakes, two glasses of milk, a dish of butter, and a large bottle of syrup. He sat down at the end of the table, beckoning her to join him. She complied, her stomach growling furiously. Yami reached toward the plate, spearing two pancakes on his fork. Tea looked down next to her own plate and picked up her fork as well. She took two pancakes at first, devouring them rapidly. Soon the whole plate was finished, leaving a very full and content Tea. Yami, it seemed, was satisfied as well. He finished off his milk and then turned towards her. He asked, somewhat hesitantly, ÒTea, I know that vision was awful, but I can sense something else is troubling you. Its one of those annoying habits Ive picked up over the years. So, tell me, whats wrong?Ó  
Tea looked up at Yami and began, ÒYami, the first day I met you, you called yourself the Crimson Darkness. It had an awesome effect on the demons, frightening them horribly. Then, in the vision, Pegasus called you by the same name. I cant help but wondering.....are you really this Crimson Darkness?Ó  
Yami hesitated before answering, unsure how to put his thoughts into words. ÒWell, yes, as far as I know....but..in a way....no...Ó He sighed, frustrated. ÒTea, as a child, were you ever told legends and folklore?Ó  
Tea nodded, not seeing where this was going. Yami continued, ÒIn all those tales, have you ever heard the prophecy of the True Immortal?Ó  
Tea nodded again.   
  
ÒWould you please recite it to me?Ó Tea began speaking, slightly confused, ÒI cant remember the exact wording, but it goes along the lines of a hero of the angels who cannot be killed. It says that his mind is conflicted, struggling with good and evil. They say that he will have a mark upon him, proving him to be chosen by the gods. His-Ó Tea stopped, realization dawning on her. ÒY-you mean to say...th-that..you-Ó  
ÒYes, Tea. I am both the Crimson Darkness and the True Immortal.Ó Tea sat for a moment, dumbstruck with awe. Then she rose to her feet, almost beginning to bow. The True Immortal was a prophecy of legend, always thought to never be true.   
Seeing her reaction, Yami responded wearily, ÒPlease, Tea. Dont. This has been more a curse than a blessing. I dont like to be reminded of my position.Ó Then, more quietly, he added, ÒIt was too painful to get there.Ó  
Tea smiled and got to her feet, her mind at ease. Her state of calm and assurance was interrupted when a large burst of dark blue flame came out from the side of the room. She stared in horror as the fire formed a portal-a portal out of which came a person. The person was male, an extremely tall male at that. He had short brown hair, a few of the bangs falling on his forehead. Below his dark brown hair was a pair of deep, piercing blue eyes, framed by a chiseled face. His attire included a dark blue shirt, black pants, large black shoes, and a deep black trench coat flapping behind him. Once he was fully out of the blue-fire portal, he murmured a few words, closing the portal neatly. He brushed a few blue sparks off his coat irritably. Tea saw Yami walk up to the stranger beckoning her with his eyes to follow. Once in front of the stranger, Yami began introductions. ÒTea, this is my good friend Seto Kaiba, a mage of the Black Order[1]. Seto, this is an angel from the First Heaven, Tea.Ó Seto reached out his hand to shake. Tea responded, her hand dwarfed in his. He spoke, his deep, husky voice sounding through the relatively empty dining room. ÒPleased to meet you, Tea.Ó He then turned to Yami, a slight grin on his face. ÒAn angel, Yami? Your companys getting more interesting every day.Ó Yami replied with a small grin of his own. ÒAs interesting as my company is, Seto, I assume you didnt come down here to chat.Ó He then added, with a mischievous glint in his eye, ÒEspecially not since Serenity came back.Ó  
Seto, to Teas amusement, blushed at the comment before answering, his voice grave. ÒNo, Yami, I didnt come to chat....Theres much more serious matters at hand.Ó  
ÒWhats going on?Ó Yami asked, alarmed at Setos tone. ÒIts...well..Ó He sighed. ÒI really think you need to see this for yourself.Ó  
Next thing Tea knew, she, Yami, and Seto were washed in blue flame. She felt no pain from the fire, only a sense of coolness and movement. When the fire cleared, Tea gasped in horror and shock. They were no longer at the manor, but on the sidewalk beside a large street. Cars were strewn everywhere at crazy angles, some even upside down or on their side. And everywhere, there were bodies. Bodies of women, men, children, all strewn on the road or in the cars. Setos voice came from behind her. ÒThats not even the most surprising thing, Yami. Every one of them is alive.Ó  
Yamis voice was tainted with disbelief. ÒWhat?!Ó  
  
ÒYou heard me. Theyre all alive. Every one of them.Ó  
  
Yamis voice was somewhat shaky. ÒSeto, I think you should call Serenity. Have her put a protection spell over them. Otherwise, the demons will be all over them.Ó  
ÒThats exactly what I was thinking, Yami. I just wanted your opinion first.Ó Seto then closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, a burst of pale, light blue fire came from beside Seto. Out of the portal came a young woman, a woman Tea guessed to be around her age. The woman was as tall as Tea, if not slightly shorter. She had long, cinnamon colored hair cascading down her back. Set into the beautiful ivory skin of her face were two beautiful green eyes. The girl, who Tea had assumed was Serenity, was wearing a light blue, short sleeved shirt. She also wore a pair of snug blue jeans that fit her perfectly. Slung over one shoulder was a tan colored pack. After she had exited the portal, Serenity mumbled a few words, sealing it. She turned to Seto, her voice sounding like music in the still air. (At least, thats what Seto thought.) ÒSeto, I heard your call. It sounded urgent, is everything-Ó She stopped in mid-sentence as she stared at the scene before her. Her face went pale. ÒSeto...are they..Ó  
ÒNo, Ren, theyre not dead. Yet. Thats why we need your help, to put a protection spell on them before the demons find them,Ó said Seto, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. Serenity nodded and stepped forward. She knelt next to one of the people, trying to diagnose the persons symptoms so she could make a better spell to protect them. She touched the persons hand and yelped, leaping back. Seto caught her, frantically asking if she was all right. She nodded distractedly and muttered, ÒBy the sword of Xenorith...Ó  
ÒWhat do you mean, Ren? Whats wrong?Ó Seto asked. Serenity looked up at him, seeming to snap out of a trance. She stood up slowly, looking slightly paler than before, After clearing her throat, Serenity answered him. ÒSeto, every one of these people is in Truest Sight.Ó  
The little group became quiet, digesting this new information. Yami spoke first, his voice frightened. ÒAre you sure, Serenity? Couldnt they just be in a coma or something?Ó  
Serenity shook her head. ÒNo, theyre all in Truest Sight.Ó Tea was puzzled. ÒBut how do you know that? You only touched one persons hand.Ó Serenity was startled at seeing Tea, not knowing who she was, but she still answered the question. ÒRight when I saw them I could feel that they all had the same thing wrong with them. So, if one person has Truest Sight, then the rest of them must have it. As for how I know its Truest Sight, when you touch a person with Truest Sight, you see a tiny glimpse of what they are experiencing. However, as long as you keep your grip on them, a white-hot pain goes through your body. It is said that the gods made it that way so that only those who were meant to have Truest Sight would have it.Ó She ended her tutorial and turned to Seto. ÒI dont believe you introduced us, Seto.Ó  
ÒOh, sorry Ren. Ren, this is Tea, an Angel of the First Heaven. Tea, this is Serenity, a mage of the Red Order[2].Ó  
The two women smiled politely at each other and shook hands. Serenity then walked over to the scene of apparent carnage, pack in hand. ÒMight as well begin this spell, though I doubt theyll need it.Ó  
Tea looked at Yami, who answered her silent question. ÒTea, you know that while in Truest Sight, a person can survive without food and water, right?Ó Tea nodded. She knew at least that much. ÒWell, it seems that while a person is in Truest Sight, they cant be physically harmed either. Its mostly just a theory, but many believe it to be true.Ó Tea nodded in understanding. Her attention was then drawn to Serenity, who was laying out the spell with practiced ease.   
First, Serenity took what looked to be a piece of chalk out of her pack. She took the chalk and drew a circle (a very large circle) around the scene. Once the circle was completed, she took a large jar of blue powder out of her pack. She then sprinkled the powder over the chalk-made circle. After this was completed, she stepped out of the circle with her pack and set it down. She herself sat down and went into a sitting position. She put her legs so that the right foot was laying on the left thigh, and vice versa. She put her hands, palm upward, on top of her feet.[3] She closed her eyes and just concentrated for a few moments, recollecting the spell in her mind. After the few moments were up, she began reciting the spell, beginning softly and gradually getting louder.   
A thin sheet of transparent blue magic began rising up from the chalk, forming a domed shape over the people. When the spell was finished, the dome glowed a brilliant white/blue, stunning and nearly blinding Tea, Yami, and Seto. Then the light faded, leaving nothing but a fully transparent barrier behind.   
Serenity got up wearily, the spell seemed to have drained her. She looked towards the rest of them, her voice portaying her tiredness. ÒI think we should leave. Every demon in town probably saw that flash. Not much they can do about it, though. That barriers unbreakable except by me.Ó  
Seto nodded in agreement and turned to Yami. ÒDo you think we could stay at your house for tonight? Its the closest place we can stay, and Ren and I are almost drained completely.Ó   
Yami nodded. ÒOf course you can. You two are welcome anytime you like.Ó Seto smiled his thanks and transported them all back to Yamis house.   
The invisible barrier stood strong, its clear surface gleaming with the moons radiance. A radiance unnaturally and eerily silver...  
  
~*~  
  
[1] There are many orders of mages in the world, each of them focused on a different thing. The Black Order, for example, focuses on powerful spells and spells of war. Hardly any healing spells are taught at all. All mages, however, are taught transport spells.  
  
[2] The Red Order focuses on spells of healing and protection.   
  
[3] This spell is complex, and Serenity needs all the concentration she can get. Meditating helps clear and focus the mind, even if only used for a few moments. This helps Serenity concentrate on her spell.  
  
Did I mention that there would be Seto/Serenity? Sorry, I must have forgotten to. There will be Seto/Serenity and Yami/Tea all through the story. NO COUPLES WILL CHANGE!! There, youve been told. Dont complain to me about the couples because NO COUPLES WILL CHANGE!!  
Well, how was it? Did you like it? Please tell me! Remember! Reviewing gets you a dragon!  
  
Spitfire: Poor dragons.  
  
Dragon Queen16 & Cresentstar: SHUT! UP!  
  
Spitfire: *cringes*  
  
Dragon Queen16 & Cresentstar: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
R&R!! 


	5. The Dark Reapers

Wow, you guys are the best! *hugs reviewers* Now to you wonderful people! (Sorry if I missed anybody, ff.netÕs been screwinÕ up lately with the reviews.)  
  
~SerpentÕs-Embrace- Thanks!^^ Theres more Sabrielish goodness?!?!? YAY!!!   
  
~Jellybob 15- I know, I know, I was stumped for a while on how to introduce it, but I think Ive finally got an idea for this chapter! ^^  
  
~Yami Ennovy- I dont care, just as long as you review!^^  
  
~Cheetah Goddess  
  
~DesertSakura-Yes, lets start one! Itll be for all people who love dragons. ^^  
  
~CrissyKitty  
  
~Serenity Komoshiro  
  
~Animedreamer- Oh, I read your story like you asked. ^^ Just in case you havent gotten my review yet!  
  
Oh, and this is how the dragon thing works. All of you who reviewed now have a dragon to use where or when you will. You can decide for yourselves the gender, color, and name for the dragon. If you want some ideas for a name, or something like that, feel free to contact me, either by e-mail or review. I can think up some pretty cool names if I want! ^^  
  
Dragon Queen16: Take it away, Cresentstar!  
  
Cresentstar: Okay, Dragon Queen16 does not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!.....AND IF YOU LAWYERS HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT, THAN TELL IT TO ME NOW!  
  
Lawyers: O_O NO THANKS!  
  
Spitfire: OR ME!  
  
Lawyer1: Okay, Im fine with that.  
  
Lawyer2: Yeah, I mean its not like hes threatening.  
  
Spitfire: -_- *anime fall*  
  
Cresentstar: OR ME!!!!  
  
Lawyers: O_O WELL BE GOOD!  
  
Cresentstar: GOOD! YOUD BETTER!....Dragon Queen16?  
  
Dragon Queen16: Yes, thank you Cresentstar. Now to Chapter 5: The Dark Reapers. In case you havent noticed, Im naming my chapters now!^^ Yay for me! (and you!)  
  
~*~  
  
Tea felt the familiar sensation of the magical flame receding. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the beauty of the manor, relieved to be home.....Home? Where did that come from?.. Well, I guess that this is my home for now, she thought. Her attention was turned to Seto and Serenity, who were wearily climbing the stairs to where she supposed their rooms were. Tea suppressed a yawn unsuccessfully. She then realized how much time had really passed. They had set out approximately at noon and had arrived at their destination late into the evening. Night sure had come quickly. Unnaturally quickly....She shook her head at these thoughts. She really needed to sleep, she was exhausted. She turned to Yami, who seemed to be staring off into another world, listening to something. She noticed, uneasily, that Yamis hand was on the hilt of his sword. She ventured speaking to Yamis practically inanimate pose. ÒYami, is it all right if I go to sleep now?Ó He didnt reply. ÒYami?Ó  
He waved his free hand dismissavely, his voice distant ÒGo ahead, Tea. I think Ill stay up for a while longer.Ó  
Still uneasy, Tea nodded and headed to her room. She found fresh night clothes in the wardrobe and put them on. Then she retreated gratefully to her bed, falling asleep instantly.  
Tea dreamed she was walking through a wonderful place filled with flowers and plants. Every living thing was extraordinary, filled with a powerful essence of life and peace. Creatures lay down next to each other; lions next to lambs, wolves next to deer. She thought this strange, that prey and predator were in such harmony. A figure of shining white light appeared at the other end of the place, coming towards her. She was forced to look down, the shining brightness of this being too great. A low humming entered her ears. She ignored it at first, but it became steadily louder until it was a piercing wail.  
Tea was startled out of her dream by a sudden rush of cold. Looking towards the source of cold, she blanched in horror. There, standing next to her bed, was a horrible creature. A dark cloak splattered with blood covered its rotting excuse for a body. Fierce black eyes glared out from beneath the hood, boring into her. A blood stained scythe was held in its hand, the top of the stave on which the blade was held capped with a skull. The wailing came from it, screeching to her very soul. Terrified into action, she sprang from her bed away from it. She recalled an angel spell in her mind and spoke it, the effort leaving her weakened. The burst of silver light leaped from her hands, covering the monster. It screamed worse than before, melting slowly into a stinking pile of robe and black ooze. Its weapon had disappeared. She fell back on her bed, shaking. Not only from weariness, but from fear as well. Downstairs, she heard a similar shriek like the one from that thing. A pounding up the stairs followed this. Another scream came from just down the hall. Teas door burst open to reveal a wild-eyed Yami. His clothes and sword were stained with the same black ooze that now lay on the floor. She asked him, frightened, ÒWhat are they?Ó He looked at the pile of ooze, then to her, before walking over and standing protectively in front of her. Only then did he answer her question. He seemed slightly calmer, perhaps from seeing that she was safe. ÒThey are Dark Reapers, Tea. Undead creatures.Ó He said nothing more, just stood there, waiting. Tea heard more footsteps from down the hall. Seto and Serenity came through the door to stand next to Yami. Seto was holding, with practiced ease, a claymore[1] of dazzling silver. Serenity was behind him, holding a silver wakizashi[2] engraved with strange symbols. Seto and Yami exchanged a glance, sharing some unknown information grimly, silently.   
A shriek of rage was heard at the doorway and the wailing began again, this time more intense. Ten Dark Reapers glided through the door, eight of them trying to get to Tea. Seto took two out at the same time with his gigantic weapon, neatly cutting them in half. They emitted their dying scream, as usual, and died soon after. Serenity wielded her sword with deadly grace and fluid movements, easily killing two. Tea called up another magical spell, this one stronger, and released it. A huge blaze of silver swept from her hands, covering the room with a silver fog. When the fog cleared after a few seconds, all the Dark Reapers lay defeated[3], four of them by Teas spell, two of them with Yamis silver daggers in their undead chests. Just when she thought it was all over, another wail came. This one was by far the worst, piercing her so that she could only cry out and desperately cover her ears. The attempt was futile, the cry cut to her very soul. She gasped as another sensation came over her. Cold. Freezing, deathly cold. She felt as if she were trapped in solid ice. Her numb lips tried to form the words to vanquish this horrible creature, but couldnt move for being frozen. Frozen with cold, with fear. The Dark Reaper that stood before her was, by far, the worst of them yet. Its cloak was not splattered with blood, it was drenched in it. Its eyes were the same horrifying black as the others, but this ones were also flecked with red - blood red. The flesh on its body had long since rotted away, leaving only a skeletal figure with a few grisly pieces of flesh and muscle clinging to it. A skeletal hand bore its terrible weapon. The blade of the scythe was in the likeness of his cloak, as was the stave. A stave, Tea realized with a sick feeling, composed of skulls. The Dark Reaper was larger, too, towering at what she guessed was nine feet tall. It raised its scythe, moved forward to finish her with it. The others stood as paralyzed as her, trapped in the overwhelming fear flowing from the Dark Reaper. The scythe began to come down, and then everything moved slowly. She saw the scythe coming towards her, ready to claim her life. She then saw Yami wake from his state of immobility and leap forward, no time to move his sword. The scythe cut down, tearing open Yamis flesh. He yelled in pain, his body nearly torn in two from the slice. Blood gushed out from the severe wound, drenching the floor. Drawing energy from some insane reserve of strength, Yami picked up his sword and chopped at the things arm. The arm collapsed in a pile of dust, the Dark Reaper screaming in rage all the way. Yami then wrenched the scythe out of his body and fell to the floor, gasping. The wound began closing up, possible infection shut out, blood forming in his veins rapidly. Galvanized into action, Seto stepped forward and plunged his sword deep into the creatures back. It shrieked and reached for its weapon. Serenity stepped between it and the scythe, holding her wakizashi in a fighting stance. As it lunged for her, she swiftly inverted her grip and began cutting the creature to shreds. Her sword flew in a flash of silver, cutting in a figure-eight-like pattern. Yami delivered the final blow with his sword, driving it home into the Dark Reapers chest. With a final, horrible screech, it fell, creating a pile of dust and the familiar black ooze.   
They all just stood there for a moment, recovering. Tea, exhausted from her spells and fear, finally collapsed into a merciful faint.   
  
~*~  
Tea slowly woke up, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. Her body ached, but thats not why it shook. Thats not why her body was covered in a cold sweat. She was still terrified.[4] Looking at her surroundings, she realized that she was in Yamis room, probably because her own room was littered with the remains of those horrible undead creatures. A voice startled her out of her thoughts, ÒSo, youre up.Ó Yami stood at the doorway holding a cup of water. He walked over to her and handed her the cup. ÒSip it, Tea. Dont gulp it down. Itll make you sick,Ó he instructed. She complied gratefully, letting the water drench her parched throat. She then proceeded to ask a question. ÒYami, since the Dark Reapers are undead, then they come from the Restless Realms[5], correct?Ó Yami nodded once in affirmation, motioning for Tea to continue. ÒThen how did they pass through to this world without it being a Friday on the thirteenth day of the month?[6]Ó  
ÒEven I dont know, Tea. Seto and Serenity are at the Council of the Orders discussing it. If the undead can pass through whenever they want....Ó Yami trailed off, shaking his head. ÒThe results would be absolutely catastrophic.Ó   
Tea suddenly felt ashamed. Yami, Seto, and Serenity had already been spent from the days previous events, and they had fought the undead bravely, Yami had even nearly been chopped in half. She had just sat there like a frightened little child, quivering in fear.  
As if sensing what she was feeling, Yami spoke again, ÒTea, dont feel guilty. I was amazed and impressed that you had even been able to destroy one of them, let alone five.Ó  
Tea was confused and slightly insulted. ÒWhy?Ó  
  
ÒBecause, Tea, evil and undead creatures have a greater effect on angels and creatures of good,Ó He paused and continued, ÒEspecially those of royalty.Ó  
Tea looked at him in surprise, suspicion in her voice, ÒHow did you know my background, Yami?Ó  
ÒMostly, undead dont care who they prey on, as long as its living. Mostly. But Dark Reapers usually go after those with royal blood in their veins. No one is sure why. Some say because the royal have sweeter blood. Others say because of the great riches of kings and queens possess.Ó He shrugged. ÒLike I said, no one is sure.Ó  
Tea felt better for this. She was glad that her cowardice was from heritage and race, not her heart. She sipped the water, interrupted sleep trying to take her again.   
Yami spoke again, ÒI can see that you are tired, Tea. Go ahead and rest.Ó Answering her unspoken question, he continued, ÒI dont have much need of sleep these days. When it does come, it haunts me with my past,Ó more quietly, he added, ÒA past I dont enjoy reliving.Ó Silence reigned in the room for several long moments. Yami, seeing that Tea had finished her water, took the cup and walked towards the door. At reaching the doorframe, he paused and looked back and said hesitantly, ÒTea, I just want you to know....Ó he shook his head, smiled, and simply said, ÒIm glad youre safe.Ó With that said, he walked out of the room and proceeded down the hallway.  
Tea snuggled under the covers and sighed. It had been a long day. She did not have much time to ponder it, though, for sleep took her only moments after she closed her eyes.  
  
~*~ [1] A claymore is a HUGE sword, and I mean HUGE! Sometimes its as tall as the person who wields it!  
  
[2] A wakizashi is the smaller version of the katana, but not as small as the tanto. The blade usually measures about 20Ó. All three, the katana, wakizashi, and tanto, were used by the Samurai. They had a slightly curved blade and a rounded hilt.  
  
[3] They cant exactly be dead again, now can they?   
  
[4] WHO WOULDNT BE!?!? ID HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!!!!!!  
  
[5] The Restless Realms are where the undead make residence. It is a physical place that can not be traveled to by the living unless undergoing long and hard training, maybe not even then. (made it up)  
  
[6] The only time the undead can pass to this world is when its a Friday the 13th. When they do pass, the moon glows a bright and eerie silver for three reasons: One. It is said that the gods make this happen so that the people would be aware when undead invaded the livings world. Two. it is also said that the gods did this so that the undead would be repelled. (Undead hate silver things and weapons. Only silver and/or magical weapons can destroy the undead.) Three. The overload of ectoplasm, the substance that makes up the undead, entering the world has to go somewhere. (made it up)  
  
I think thats it. There was a lot to explain this chapter. Well, if anything confuses you, feel free to put it in your review!*hint, hint* Oh, and some people are saying that I just change the rating to ÔRÕ because of the violence. What do you think? PG-13 or R? Please tell me! ^^ Well, see ya for Chapter 6 (currently untitled)!  
  
Spitfire: Yes, leave and never come back.  
  
Cresentstar: Spitfire, take some of your own advice! AND SHUT UP WHILE YOURE AT IT!!!!!  
  
Spitfire: *cringes*  
  
Dragon Queen16 & Cresentstar: *lightning flashes and thunder crashes* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
R&R!! Byes! 


	6. The Council of the Orders

Dragon Queen16: Hi! IÕm back with chapter 6- The Council of the Orders! According to all my reviews from you wonderful people, you guys think I should keep this PG-13. Thanks for the help! I really didnÕt know what to do! Thanks again!^^ Now to the wonderful people who are so nice..thanx to all!  
  
~SerpentÕs-Embrace-Eh, I wasnt even thinking about LoTR when I wrote that last chapter. -_- And there I was, trying to be all creative....Oh well! I think I know a game you might like. Its called ÔThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Game of the Year Edition)Õ Its really awesome and set in medievalish times. It has claymores in it, too!^^  
  
~Jelly Bob15  
  
~Cheetah Goddess  
  
~Serenity Komoshiro  
  
~Fluffylittledragon  
  
~haven  
  
~Anzu12-If I told you, then there would be no point in writing the story, now would there? ^^  
  
Dragon Queen16: And here it is, guys and gals, Chapta Numba SIX!!! (The Council of the Orders)  
  
Spitfire: *voice dripping with sarcasm* Happy happy joy joy. Its SO exciting.  
  
Cresentstar: SPITFIRE! IF YOU DOT SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR QUEEN, I WILL FORCE YOU TO LISTEN TO THE BARNEY SONG FOR 5 DAYS STRAIGHT!!!!!!! YOU GOT THAT?!?!?  
  
Spitfire: O_O EEP!! *runs away*  
  
Dragon Queen16 & Cresentstar: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Dragon Queen16: Thank you, Cresentstar! Now, would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Cresentstar: Of course! *clears throat* Dragon Queen16 does not own anything related to Yu-gi-oh! Otherwise, she would've made Yami/Tea and Seto/Serenity couples on the show! AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DUBBED IT!!!!! AND-  
  
Dragon Queen16: Cresentstar, you're rambling.  
  
Cresentstar: Heh heh.....sorry. Heres chapter six-The Council of the Orders.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto stared out across the large rectangular table from his position, the head of the table. He was the most advanced mage here, therefore earning the title Head of Council. The Council of the Orders had all assembled but for the representative of the Gray Order, Narquin Vvarmin[1]. Seto began to get impatient waiting. He had never had much patience and today was no exception. Just as he was beginning to start the meeting without Narquin, a burst of dark red flame came from about three yards away. A man of about Setos age and height stepped out. He was wearing light blue jeans and a dark blue shirt, his shoes a worn and faded brown. He wore his black hair in a tight ponytail. His eyes were a light, cloudy blue, framed by a slightly tan face. Narquin stepped over to his seat and sat down, arrogantly aware of his lateness. After Narquin was seated, Seto cleared his throat and began, ÒMembers of the Council, I have called you here to discuss some events that I believe are worth taking notice of. I will be brief and not waste any of the little time you all have in thes dark days. First off, last night came too quickly to be natural. I am not sure you are all aware of this, but that early night[2] was caused by an invasion of fourteen Dark Reapers, one of them significantly more powerful than the rest. Serenity and I were making residence at the old Vampirian house belonging to Yami when this occurred. In our company at that time was an angel cast down from the First Heaven, Tea. The Dark Reapers were focused on her, so I am led to believe that she is royalty. But this is where I admit that I am confused. Twenty Dark Reapers are relatively easy to destroy, let alone the fourteen that attacked us. Why such a small force was sent out, I am not sure, but I think that I know where to find the answer.Ó He hesitated, took a breath, and continued. ÒI think a select few of us should journey to the Restless Realms and find the reason for this disturbance.Ó  
The whole table fell silent in shock. Finally, Narquin ventured a question, ÒBut, you know that it takes an extremely powerful undead entity to alter time. And with this small invasion of Dark Reapers...Ó He shook his head. ÒThis is obviously a trap!Ó  
Set stood up and faced Narquin, his face and eyes remaining cool and calm. ÒWhat would you have me do? If I ignore it, the attacks will keep coming. What if, next time, there are a great deal more? What if they are not all Dark Reapers? What if they attack innocents? I see this as a risk worth taking.....And besides, there is a difference between a trap and an invitation. In some cases, a very subtle one, but nonetheless, a difference.Ó  
Narquin smirked and replied, ÒAnd what will you do when you get there? The Restless Realms was made for the dead, Seto.Ó Narquin put a mocking tone on the word Seto. ÒEven if you could get in the Realms, which, by the way, you cant, the Restless Realms is a land of tribulation, of terror! The River of Deaths Flow, a black, horrid excuse for a river curls around the Spire of Black Doom, the Spire itself being the source of all evil. One drop of the rivers black waters burns like a thousand acids and penetrates both flesh and soul. The Lake of Ever-Sleeping, where even one drop of its foul water can kill a person or put them in a sleep for centuries. Then theres the Abysmal Ridge, a cliff that has no ground beneath it, only endless darkness and eternity. The only salvation from the undeads attacks is the Altar of Broken Dreams, for it is surrounded by the Barrier of Ghostbane, a shining silver barrier that they cannot cross. But even that is surrounded by the Forest of Dark Illusions, a place where nightmares become reality and the darkest secrets and horrors the heart holds are released.Ó He laughed and his eyes gleamed with mirth. ÒSuch a trip is folly!Ó   
Seto kept a calm composure and replied coolly, ÒI am aware of the dangers of the Restless Realms before, Narquin, having been there before. Now, if there are no other suggestions, all in favor of this plan, raise your right hand.Ó  
Every hand went up, surprisingly, even Narquins. (Probably only to see Seto die) ÒAs for how to get there, the boundary between our world and the Restless Realms has been breached by lesser undead, so surely we can cross it.Ó  
Narquin interrupted, ÒExcuse me, Ôwe?Õ Ó  
  
Ò I was getting to that, Narquin. I will be traveling there, and Serenity will accompany me for healing. I will need you, Narquin, for your knowledge of the undead, and Rerana of the White Order[3] to repel them if needed. If you two are willing to come, then fine. If not, then the person right below your rank will come instead.Ó  
Rerana nodded her head to Seto, affirming her coming. Narquin glared at Seto for a few seconds, but grudgingly nodded as well.   
ÒGood. Then we will set out tomorrow at dawn. Those of you who are staying, keep an eye out for more attacks and disturbances. Notify me and those who are traveling with me of them on our return. Any questions or concerns?Ó  
Someone raised their hand and spoke, ÒSeto, you said Ôon our returnÕ, but..what if you...dont return?Ó  
Seto did not seemed shocked in the least by this question and answered simply, ÒThen the Head of Council will be chosen as is custom, that being the next strongest mage.Ó He smiled slightly and continued, ÒAnd then, I suppose, Narquin will dance on my grave and have a celebration and sponsor a festival- ÔThe Seto Has Finally Died FestivalÕ.Ó  
The Council laughed at this as Narquin turned partially red and glared at Seto. Narquins enmity towards Seto was well known.   
ÒThen, if there are no more questions, the Council is adjourned.Ó ~*~  
Yami stood outside the council chambers, waiting for Seto to come out. He knew very well what had probably occurred. Seto, being Seto, would have proposed a trip to the Restless Realms. And Narquin, being Narquin, wouldve opposed. But the rest of the Council members respect Seto and therefore wouldve agreed to the trip, no matter how perilous. Seto was wise for his young age and could think on his feet. He wouldve been the military general had there been one at the time. His strategies were effective, no matter the situation. Even more so in the past, because then Seto had been friends and partners with a dragon. Yami remembered the days when Seto and his dragon, Ethereshade, had ridden into battle alone against overwhelming odds and returned victorious. Both had hearts of tremendous courage and shared a bond that was uncommon between human and dragonkind. But then one day Ethereshade disappeared. No one was sure what had happened to him, for he just seemed to vanish. The loss had been a hard one for Seto, but he remained strong and kept fighting (and winning).  
Yami was startled out of his thoughts by Setos appearance from the chambers. His facial expression said that Seto knew why Yami was here, and frankly, he wouldnt allow it. ÒYami, you are not coming with us.Ó  
Yami retorted, ÒI am not a child, Seto, I can look after myself.Ó  
  
ÒYou may not be a child, but walking into such evil as what resides in the Restless Realms, you may as well be one for all the control you would have.Ó Then he added, more quietly, ÒThe evil would madden you into darkness, making you and, through you, the world a slave to evil. The trip would be fatal, to both you and the world.Ó  
Yami started to protest, but could find no justifiable argument. His silence was answer enough to Seto.   
ÒYou will be doing your part here, Yami. Tea still needs to be protected.Ó  
  
Yami smiled grudgingly and sighed, ÒYou are right, and that will be work enough. I dont think she fully trusts me.Ó  
ÒShe would be a fool if she did. You have the skin of a demon, she barely knows you, she knows you can fight well and that you cannot die, and, for all she knows about you, you could be lying about your identity. Be thankful, at least, that she is not a fool.Ó  
ÒDo you always have to be so wise? It makes me feel moronic.Ó  
  
Seto laughed and turned, saying over his shoulder as he walked away, ÒSee you in a month or so, O Dim-Witted One.Ó  
Shaking his head and smiling, even though it was a forced smile, Yami walked in the opposite direction, heading home.  
  
~*~  
  
[1]Yes, its supposed to have two vs. The Gray Order focuses on the study of the undead and conjuring them. Its not really necromancy, because they dont bring the dead back to life, they just call the undead to do their bidding. Its one of the more darker and suspicious orders.  
  
[2]The undead can travel easier at night. They cant stand sunlight.  
  
[3]Those in the White Order are taught some healing and protection, but concentrate mostly on Ôgood magicÕ. This is powerful magic, almost equivalent to the Black Orders war magic, that repels evil.  
  
  
Ouch!*winces* That chapter was short....painfully short. I promise that the next one will be longer, I promise!!  
  
Spitfire: You are such a loser.  
  
Dragon Queen16:.....Where did that come from?  
  
Spitfire: Just stating the obvious.  
  
Dragon Queen16&Cresentstar: -_-  
  
Dragon Queen16: Err..okay....Anyway, sorry about the long wait. I had a hard time thinking up this chapter. Then, wouldnt you know it, I got sick for four days and couldnt type. Then when I finally had the chapter written, stupid ff.net wouldnt let me log on! It kept on saying ÔThe server is down. Please come back later.Õ GAH! So..yeah....  
  
Cresentstar: Please review!   
  
Spitfire: *mutters* Though she doesnt deserve it...  
  
Dragon Queen16&Cresentstar: SHUT UP!  
  
R&R!! 


	7. Divine Visitation

Dragon Queen16: So..... tired...*collapses*  
  
Spitfire: Lazy bum.  
  
Cresentstar: Yup. I guess that leaves us to write the chapter.  
  
Spitfire: Which, of course, will brutally massacre the storys meager plot.  
  
Dragon Queen16: NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE STORY! LEAVE IT BE!  
  
Cresentstar: Works every time.  
  
Spitfire: Yup. Threaten the story and she wakes up.   
  
Dragon Queen16: *glares* You are so mean!  
  
Spitfire: Yup. And lovin every minute of it!  
  
Dragon Queen16: Im ignoring them now. Id like to extend my gratitude to all those that reviewed, thank you sooooo much!!  
  
~Cheetah Goddess  
  
~Serenity Komoshiro  
  
~Kodaiej Kasaki Ennovy  
  
~roses in bloom- Folly, folly!.....Great, you got me saying it now! ^^  
  
~Sylvia Viridian  
  
~Serpents-Embrace- Err..no..I didnt..I guess Im just cursed..-_-  
  
~rar  
  
Thanx again! Now, heres chapter 7-Divine Visions  
  
~*~  
  
Cresentstar: WAIT! *world stops turning* DRAGONQUEEN16DOESNOTOWNYU-GI-OHORANYTHINGRELATEDTOYU-GI-OH!! (SHEREALLYDOESNTOWNMUCHOFANYTHINGBUTIMRAMBLINGSOILLSTOP HERE) *takes breath* Okay, now you can go on to the chapter. *world continues to turn*  
  
~*~  
{Tea walked once again through the garden of peace where a harmony so pure existed. And once again, the figure of shining light began walking towards her. The light was so great that it pained her to look even when squinting. As if sensing her discomfort, the figures light began to dim slightly. Now that Tea could see it, she was not sure if the light had been more welcome. The figure was a complex and baffling being to the eye. It seemed to be made of everything, and yet, nothing at all. Violent volcanoes in their raging fury composed the figure, as did the calmest and sweetest of creeks. Tea saw the grandest mountains in this figure, just as she saw the lowest valleys and the tiniest of hills. Then she saw space, vast and empty space that stretched for eternity. Her mind began to ache from the enormity of what she was seeing. She was forced to look away even now that the light had been dimmed. The being then spoke, its voice like thunder, like angel song. ÒYou fear me.Ó It was a statement, not a question, but Tea replied with a nod anyway. ÒYou have good reason, Tea of the First Heaven, for I am a god. The Nameless One is what I am called by your people and others, I believe. But I will not harm you, Tea, even though I could snuff your life out like a candle. I have need you.Ó  
Tea stood in shock and absorbed the information she had just received. The Nameless One, the most powerful being on this world and beyond, was speaking to her and had a need of her. She nodded slowly, still dumbfounded, but ready to serve this god.   
ÒI need you to sway Yami the Crimson Darkness back to Yami the True Immortal. As the God of Neutrality, I am entrusted to keeping a balance between good and evil. And right now, evil is tipping the scales of that balance. If evil continues to grow, then there will be a permanent scar on the world that may never be healed.Ó  
Tea nodded and, after several moments of silence, asked a question that was troubling her, ÒWhy must I do this? What evil is so great that the world itself is in danger?Ó  
ÒThat is something I cannot reveal to you, for even I do not know. The evil is shrouded in a darkness so deep that it cannot be penetrated.Ó  
Tea was worried. What could be so powerful that even the Nameless One was unsure of its identity?  
ÒIf you need any more motivation, Tea, I can show you both futures of the world, the evil and the good. Shall I?Ó  
Tea hesitated but eventually nodded.  
  
ÒVery well.Ó  
  
And with those two words, Tea felt a strange sensation not unlike that of the teleportation flame of mages. This, however, was of a greater magnitude. The constant spinning made her reel. But it seemed to stop just as soon as it started, for the next moment, she was looking down at the future that would occur if good prevailed.  
Mortals walked down streets happily and with laughter. There was no sign of the foul creatures known as demons that haunted these same streets in the present. There was a pleasing sense of mortality in this mortals world, broken only briefly by appearances of guardian angels.   
The scene changed, showing the First Heaven. Teas father sat at the head of the long table that served as the meeting place for the Angels Forum. On his right side, bearing the mark of the kings second in command, was Yami. His eyes were a deep, blue violet that, to Teas astonishment, were eyes of an angel. This was apparent also in his semi-transparent wings and the aura of light that seemed to surround him. She could not recognize any other faces, but all were happy and in good humor. ÔPeaceÕ summed the scene up perfectly.  
ÒYou see before you, Tea, what will happen if Yami becomes the True Immortal and banishes the evil. Now, see the other side of things, if Yami becomes the Crimson Darkness.Ó  
The whirling sensation began again, tossing Tea around and thoroughly confusing her sense of direction. When she saw the scene before her, though, a different sickness came over her. Disgust. Fury. Two of the many words that described her revulsion and horror.  
Where once the mortal people had walked free, they now walked in slavery. Worn and thin, their gaunt faces told of miseries and tortures unspoken. Scars crisscrossed their backs in a grotesque pattern of cuts and bruises. Whips lashed down from sneering demon slave masters, creating fresh scars and reopening old ones. The ground itself seemed to be bleeding.  
  
And in the middle of it all stood Yami.  
  
His red eyes had darkened to a near black, a black shared by the leathery wings protruding from his back. A black shared by his heart. His skin was as red as his eyes had once been, adorned with spikes. He had acquired a thick tail tipped with a sting that lashed about mercilessly. Tea was reminded strongly of Pegasus and shuddered.  
A prisoner was brought before Yami by two demon scouts. Tea was shocked. The prisoner was her!  
Yami lifted the future Teas chin up with the sting of his tail, coming perilously close to killing her. With a sneer he said, ÒWell, if it isnt the angel wench. Throw her in the Pit. I have no need of the likes of her.Ó  
The demons led Tea to the Pit, which was, in reality, just a deep mass grave. But with a large emphasis on mass. Tea saw many people she recognized in the Pit. There were many of her childhood friends and acquaintances. Tea gasped as tears sprang to her eyes. There, on the top of the pile of corpses, was her mother and father.   
Teas attention was drawn to her future self. Having reached the Pit, Tea expected her future self to be executed. But she wasnt. Tea was simply tossed into the Pit to die of starvation and/or thirst. The walls of the Pit were too steep to climb, the earth too hard to break through. Tea was utterly sickened. What a horrible way to die, she thought.   
The earth shifted beneath her feet and she found herself once again in the presence of the Nameless One.  
ÒYou see, Tea, why this evil cannot continue to thrive?Ó  
  
Tea nodded with vigor, her eyes shining fiercely.   
  
ÒGood. Remember this, Tea. We will meet again, but for now I must depart. Good fortune go with you.Ó  
The vision of the Nameless One and everything else dissolved and was consumed by the darkness of sleep.}  
  
~*~  
  
Yami walked down through the alley that led to his house slowly, enjoying the cool night air. His gaze drifted up to the moon, shining in its glory still even through the coming of dawn. He frowned. The moon was still silver. Suddenly, his back seared with pain and he heard a haunting and sweet melody in a strange tongue flow through his head.  
  
Zkhq wkh prrq vklqhv lq lwv vlyhub jorz,  
  
Zkhq gdunqhvv jlyhv zdb wr oljkw.  
  
Zkgq ihheolvw ri plqgv ehjlq wr nqrz,  
  
Wkh nqrzohguh ri Wuxhvw Vljkw.  
  
Wkhq wkh gdunqhvv dqg oljkw vkdoo frpelqh dqg ulvh,  
  
Wr ghihdw wkh juhdwhvw hylo.  
  
Ixw zkr fdq whoo zkdw wkh rxwfrph zloo eh?  
  
Zkr gduhv iruhzhoo wkh pruurz?  
  
Iru wr phvv lq wkh kdqgv ri wkh jrgv dqg idqh,  
  
Lv wr rulqj sdlq dqg vruurz...  
  
The bittersweet melody rang through Yamis head over and over until he thought that he might be driven mad. Then, instantaneously, the melody stopped, the voices faded away. Sighing in bewilderment, he continued on his way, muttering to himself, ÒIve finally lost it.Ó  
~*~  
  
Tea woke from her strange vision abruptly. She sat up and yawned. So much has already happened, she thought. And evidently, theres much more to come. She shivered in remembering her vision. Feeling restless, she got out of bed and left Yamis room and headed to her own. There she picked out some fresh clothes from the wardrobe. She happened to glance down and remembered the Dark Reapers. This caused her to shudder again. All traces of them had been cleaned up, so she was grateful for that. Shaking her head and taking the clothes with her, she headed to the adjacent bathroom and took a shower. The cold water felt refreshing, and Tea was feeling better after a few moments. Energized, Tea got out of the shower and dressed in her clothes. She had chosen to wear a white tank top and light blue jeans. She left the room and decided to explore some more. She wasnt hungry, and Yami wasnt there. What else was she supposed to do?  
Eventually, her wanderings of the exhaustingly large house led her to a part of the house she had not seen before. (She had gotten lost often and very easily) Intrigued, she turned the corner and saw.....another hallway. Sighing, she walked down the hallway and came to a pair of double doors. She grasped the handles and opened the door firmly. When the doors were open and the contents of the room revealed, Tea gasped. The room was an immense armory filled with every weapon imaginable. Longswords, axes, bows, daggers, shortblades, blunt weapons, you name it, it was there. Tea stared up in fascination at the countless rows of unique weapons on the walls and on the tables circling the room.  
As a child, Teas father had forbid her use of weapons. Finding this an extremely stupid rule, Tea had gone off on her own to get training. A friend of hers who was a soldier in the Angel Legion, Lisra Intas, also found this unfair as well and had agreed to help train her in the art of battle. Tea proved to be and excellent student, and Lisra was a great teacher. Tea could now easily wield the longsword, dirk, bow, and, with some effort, the dai-katana.   
Tea stood there, absorbed in her awe and longing to be able to wield one of these stunningly crafted and powerful weapons.   
  
~*~  
  
Yami walked through the door ahead and entered his house distractedly. The sorrowful song had returned, only this time as a mere whisper. What does it mean? I dont even know what the language is. Oh well. He shut and locked the door behind him. One could never be too careful. He walked to his room, only to find that Tea wasnt there. He went to Teas room and found that she wasnt there either. ÒTea?Ó he yelled, but was given no response. He began searching the house, the slightest traces of fear beginning to seep into his mind. ÒTea?Ó  
Yami, by now, was nearly out of breath. He had searched the wholeÐWait, he thought, the armory! I havent searched there yet. He found Tea upon reaching the armory. He let out a sigh in relief, making him realize that he had been holding his breath in the first place. Tea was walking around in the armory admiring the weapons, apparently unaware of Yamis presence. ÒTea?Ó She jumped and turned around, startled. Seeing it was only Yami, she relaxed.  
ÒDont scare me like that!Ó  
  
ÒIm hurt, Tea. I didnt think I was that ugly.Ó  
  
She smiled and laughed, ÒThen youve been living in denial.Ó  
  
ÒReally now?Ó  
  
ÒYup.Ó  
  
ÒSee? Its true, you do learn something new every day.Ó This received a laugh from her, but he could still see the fear in her eyes. ÒWell, I see youve found the armory. Have you ever had any experience with weapons before, Tea?Ó  
Tea nodded. ÒI know the longsword, dirk, bow, and dai-katana.Ó  
  
ÒReally?Ó  
  
Tea nodded.  
  
ÒOkay then, lets see how good you are.Ó Yami pulled down two longswords and tossed one to Tea. ÒReady?Ó  
Tea looked around. There was definently enough room to practice. She was nervous, though. It had been a while since shed been able to practice. No time like the present, she thought. Might as well get some practice now. She nodded to both herself and Yami. ÒReady.Ó  
They moved into a fighting stance, one across from the other. Tea circled Yami and vice versa. Yami moved suddenly, catching Tea off guard. She moved her sword up just in time to counter. Moving lightning fast, she pushed his sword aside and lunged at Yami, managing to make a gash in his sword arm. Yami was impressed. It had been years since anyone besides Seto had managed to injure him in a sparring match. Yami retaliated quickly, taking advantage of Teas sword not protecting her. He moved in to strike the winning blow, but Teas sword was there to block him. Shes fast! Yami was truly astounded at her skill. Trying to trick her, he feinted to the left and struck at the right. Tea was a step ahead of him. Barring his path, she then hooked her blade beneath Yamis hilt and lifted up sharply, all in less than a second. Yamis sword went flying across the room and Tea quickly blocked his path towards it. Yami soon found her sword tip beneath his chin. Yami raised up his hands in defeat and Tea lowered her sword.   
Tea spoke, ÒWell, what do you think?Ó  
  
ÒYou know, Tea, I havent been disarmed or defeated in several years.Ó  
  
Tea was stunned. ÒR-really?Ó  
  
ÒYes, nor have I met someone so fast. You definently have skill in the longsword. Now, lets see if you have that same skill in the dirk[1], bow, and dai-katana[2].Ó  
Tea nodded as Yami pulled down two of each.   
  
ÒFirst, the dirk.Ó  
  
They started same as before, only this time Tea attacked first. Yami was ready and deflected the blow. Tea recovered quickly and began darting in and out and inflicting minor wounds as the dirk was a lighter weapon. Yami suddenly charged in, coming close to Teas neck, but still finding the way blocked. Yami swung in a counter, nearly disarming Tea and cutting her sword hand. Tea neither cried out or flinched. She had received plenty of wounds in her training with Lisra[3]. Yami attacked again, this time with greater force. Tea was disarmed and found herself with Yamis dirk on her neck. ÒNot bad, Tea. If my wounds hadnt healed, you mightve gotten the better of me.Ó It was true, all of Yamis wounds had fully healed. ÒNot much I can teach you there either. Just remember to keep your guard up and know how to counter a counter.Ó Yami showed her some tricks and ways to counter a counter. Tea learned quickly, having learned some of them from Lisra.  
ÒOkay, lets move on to the bow.Ó Yami took down a bow from the wall and picked up a bowstring from one of the tables. He handed both to Tea and picked up a quiver of arrows.   
Tea took one end of the bow and held it in place with her foot. She tied one end of the string to the top. Then she picked up the bow and tied the remaining end to the bottom. She pulled back the string experimentally, testing the tautness. Satisfied, she nodded her head and turned to Yami, who handed her a quiver. She slung this over her shoulder while taking an arrow from it. Yami pointed towards the back of the room where a large target stood. Tea pulled back the arrow, sighted along it, adjusted her aim, and then released. The arrow flew straight and landed on the edge of the bullseye. She took another arrow and fired again, this time getting closer to the center. The third arrow she shot hit dead center, as did the fourth, fifth, and every arrow after that. After each arrow had been shot, the target, which was enchanted, returned the arrow to the quiver. She fired the arrows in quick succession, each hitting their mark, driven by the powerful and well toned muscles in Teas arm. Yami was by now in awe of Tea. He himself was very bad at archery. Only once or twice had he ever hit the bullseye. After some time, he applauded Tea and spoke, ÒVery well done. My compliments go to the teacher, and especially to the student. Ive said it before and Ill say it again, Tea, you have great skill. I can teach you nothing. In fact, I think maybe you should teach me.Ó  
Tea flushed slightly from the praise and untied her bow, laying the string, bow, and quiver on the table nearest her. Yami then placed a dai-katana in her hand. The two-handed weapon was a startling contrast to the dirk, and it took a few moments for Tea to adjust. Once she had gotten used to it, though, she held it with ease and signaled that she was ready.  
Both went into the sparring stance and waited for the other to move. Yami attacked suddenly, thinking to catch Tea off guard. Tea, however, was ready and countered, sending Yami off balance. He stumbled slightly and Tea dove in. But Yamis stumble had only been a ruse to make Tea attack. He sent her sword aside easily and lunged in, only to fall subject to Teas lightning speed. She brought her sword up to block the attack and then retaliated a second after. Yami got his sword up in time to block the attack, but barely. Yami hit his sword hard against Teas own, making the swords and hands vibrate. Taking advantage of this, Yami attacked again. But Tea would not be fazed. She swung her sword up opposite Yamis. Both swords found their opponents necks at precisely the same time. Yami was genuinely surprised. He had never experienced a stand off before. Finally, after several moments of standing there, he spoke, ÒWell, I guess it was a tie. Lets try again, shall we?Ó Tea nodded and both began sparring again.  
Outside, the firey-red sun signaling dawns arrival rose from the horizon, bathing the world in its glorious blaze...  
  
~*~  
  
[1] A dirk is a weapon halfway between a sword and a dagger.  
  
[2] A dai-katana is a weapon I got from this really awesome game I have. (Serpents-Embrace, u know what Im talkin about ^^) It is a large katana that is straight instead of the katanas traditional curved blade.  
  
[3] You may recall that in the first chapter I said that angels werent used to violence. Let me refine that. Angels arent used to violence like killing and war unless theyre in the Angel Legion. Thats why Tea can practice with Yami and Lisra but the sight of Yami killing Gnar mortified her. (Shes over that now, by the way.)  
  
Dragon Queen16: Hey! So, how was it? Boring? Confusing? Stupid? Or was it somewhat good?  
  
Spitfire: All of the above excluding the latter.  
  
Cresentstar: Shut up!  
  
Dragon Queen16: Yeah!  
  
Cheetah Goddess: Yeah!  
  
Dragon Queen16:.......And youre here, why?  
  
Cheetah Goddess: Err...I dunno...*leaves*  
  
Dragon Queen16: Okaaaay. Oh, and before I forget it, that song/poem was originally written in english by me. I used a specific formula and translated it to that made-up language you saw in this chapter. (and no, its not just random nonsense ^^) Guess what?! ITS MY B-DAY THIS SATURDAY!! WOOO!  
  
Cresentstar: Yup. Shes turning the big 13.  
  
Spitfire: *blows nose* My babys all grown up!  
  
Dragon Queen16 & Cresentstar: o_O *back away slowly*  
  
Spitfire: Heh heh...sorry.  
  
Cresentstar: Dont worry. Id be scared if you didnt act weird.  
  
Spitfire: Aint it the truth, though?  
  
Dragon Queen16: Yeah....Well, byses!  
  
R&R!! 


	8. A Step Into the Restless Realms

sighs Wow, its boring around here. Spitfire and Crescentstar went on vacation....Now I have no one to talk to....Oh well! At least Ive got awesome people to review my story! Like these:  
  
roses in bloom- Thanx! Say hi to Bob for me!   
  
Sylvia Viridian- Thanx! Happy b-day to you too! Oh, and I know that Tea seems impossibly perfect, but, strange as this might sound, thats how I wanted her portrayed. Youre probably confused now, and I dont blame ya. All will be explained in later chapters. For now, try to ignore her...uhh...perfectness.  
  
Cheetah Goddess  
  
Serpent's-Embrace-No, I havent, and it makes me so sad! bawls hysterically.....Hehehe...sorry....  
  
JellyBob 15  
  
tarranna  
  
Fluffylittledragon  
  
Demon Inu Girl  
  
Thanx again, to all who reviewed. You know, I never expected to get this many reviews for this story. I thought maybe one or two a chapter, but I get seven or eight a chapter! That makes me feel good, it really does! Sometimes Ill come home depressed, and then Ill log on to ff.net and see that I have a review or two. It just makes my day!.....Okay, enough with the rambling, time for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: voice dripping with sarcasm Yes, I have trapped the creators of Yu-gi-oh in a bowling ball bag and feed them water and bread every three days.   
  
K, now its time for: Chapter 8A Step Into the Restless Realms  
  
Three figures stood shivering in the frosty predawn air. The tallest was obviously irritated, pacing back and forth and muttering incoherent words in an edgy tone. He kept on glancing at the soon-to-be-rising sun, cursing as he did so. The woman standing beside him was more calm, but began to give in to the restlessness caused by standing still and waiting. She too began to glance at the horizon, minus the cursing. The third, a slightly older woman, was too cold to portray her current emotions. She stood there in frigid silence, trying to generate enough heat to keep her warm.   
"Seto, relax. Hes going to show up.  
  
"Maybe, but if he doesnt come soon, Im leaving without him."   
  
"You cant. Hes the only one who has a large enough knowledge of the undead to be of use to us.  
  
"And thats why the stupid bastard is cutting it this close! I explained to him and explained to him that if we dont leave before dawn, the teleportation wont work. I told him he needed to show up early. But no, he has to be a big dramatic and wait until the last minute!" Seto continued to rant at Narquins incompetence while Serenity just stood there. She sighed. Seto was rarely angry, but when he did it was something relatively equal to provoking a short-tempered dragon.  
Setos ranting was cut short by a dark red burst of flame just to the left of where the three were standing. Narquin stepped out of the portal, his face and body covered by a dark gray cloak. He carried three bundles in his arms along with a roll of parchment and a book. While the bundles and parchment seemed normal, the book was a different matter. The cover was made of a dark red, nearly black, leather with black binding and text. The book looked very old, the leather worn, the pages yellowed. But the black letters were still sharp and as dark as a moonless night.   
At the sight of the book, Seto stiffened. His eyes grew to slits and he hissed in a dangerously mild voice, "What the HELL is that book doing here?  
Serenity did not know the books title, but she did share Setos uneasiness. The writing was foreign and sinister, curling and coiling like a serpent before it strikes. Evil seemed to seep from the pages and through the leather, drifting out into the soft morning breeze like a corrupt fog. Serenity could almost see the air being tainted. The book possessed a forbidding aura of darkness that made Serenity tremble. She tore her gaze away from the book to stare at Seto. He was furious, even more so than he had been. He knew this book, and apparently he despised it. She didnt blame him.  
"Calm down, Seto. You know very well that its the only full account of the Restless Realms ever written. It could prove to be invaluable to us." Narquin replied. Then, with a smirk, added, "I thought Id never see the day when Mr. Full-of-himself was frightened by a book.....Your parents would be ashamed of you.  
By now Setos voice had reached a tone that was beyond fury, and Narquin realized that maybe he had said too much. "It is not the book I fear, it is its creator. I would be a fool not to fear him, for he has much more power than I. And one more word of your insolence, Narquin, just one more word, and I swear I will make you die a thousand deaths, each more horrible than the last. Do I make myself clear?  
Narquin tried to hide his fear, but he was fighting a losing battle. "Perfectly."   
  
"Good." Setos voice had now an icy tone to it, a tone that matched his eyes. "Now, what is it that you are holding?  
"Ah! These are cloaks I made myself. I brought one for each of you, and I highly suggest that you wear them. The material will protect you from the burning waters of the Restless Realms." With that, Narquin handed a cloak to Rerana, Seto, and Serenity.  
Rerana quickly donned it gratefully, but Seto and Serenitys reactions were much different. Seto shook with rage and Serenity had become as pale as a sheet. Finally, barely containing his fury, Seto managed to sputter out, "You made these out of DRAGON SKIN?!  
"Well, yes, thats the only thing that repels the water." Seeing Setos anger, as well as feeling it, Narquin quickly added, "I didnt kill them, I found them already dead on one of my travels.  
"It doesnt matter how you got them, this case them being dead, its that you had the nerve to dishonor a dead dragon by skinning it." He thrust the material roughly back into Narquins hands. Serenity followed suit, glaring at Narquin with a malevolence he had never seen.   
"You fools! The waters will burn right through your skin without these!  
  
Seto responded with a cold glare that seem to say ÔShut up now and I might not kill you.' Narquin understood and backed off immediately. He had once experienced a portion of Setos infamous temper and did not wish to again.  
After several minutes of silence had passed, Rerana meekly suggested that they should get going soon before dawn came. Seto and Serenity nodded while Narquin mumbled something.  
The group formed a circle and began speaking a series of words, the intensity growing every second. Finally, the group was washed in a cloud of eerie silver mist. When the mist cleared, they were gone.  
  
Serenitys eyes slowly opened as she felt the mist disappearing. Her eyes were met with a bleak and discouraging sight. Gray, gray, and more gray. For a moment, she wondered if one of Narquins cloaks blocked her vision, so dull was the landscape. She couldnt even tell where sky ended and land began, or even if there was a division. The four of them were standing on the vast gray plain that covered the majority of the Restless Realms. In the distance, she could see the River of Deaths Flow, winding around the Spire of Black Doom like some hideous dog curled around the feet of its master. The Spire, however, was much more revolting. The giant mountain rose up like a spear that seemed to pierce the gray, lifeless sky. It was jagged at the bottom, as well as wide, and eventually became smoother and more slender. The rock of the peak was twisted, as if by an invisible hand, so that it resembled a serpent. Serenity shivered in the stale air that smelled of death and decay. She remembered hearing stories that in the very inside tip of the Spire dwelled the source of all evil. No one knew who or what it was. No one who entered the Spire ever returned. Her analysis of the Restless Realms was cut short by a swear and then a ÔWhere the hell is he now?!' from Seto. Serenity looked around and sighed. Narquin was missing.  
Seto was now very annoyed, very angry, and just plain pissed. Whether Narquin had gotten lost in transition or just wandered off, he didnt know. What he did know that now he would have to search for the worthless scrap of flesh and bones known as Narquin Vvarmin. He turned to Serenity and Rerana. "Im going to have to search for him, I guess. Itll be best if I go alone since I know this place. Theres a rock outcrop over there that hides an underground cavern where you can stay. Its only about 100 meters away. Do you see it?  
Although it blended in with the gray surroundings, Serenity saw it. "Yes, I see it Seto. Does anyone or anything live there?  
"No. Make sure you dont get followed, youd be sitting ducks if you got trapped in there.  
"We will. Go on now, he may not be far.  
  
Serenity and Rerana headed towards the outcrop as Seto set off to find Narquin.   
  
After just a few moments of walking and looking over their shoulders, Serenity and Rerana reached the outcrop. They soon found and entered the cavern, which was, to their relief, empty of all life save a few bats.   
Their state of solace, however, was cut short when the sunlight streaming in was cut off by a large, hulking creature. Too terrified to move, to scream, they stood there in shock and disbelief as the creature came closer to them. But they had checked and checked on the way here, Serenity thought, Nothing could have followed them! Although it was difficult, Serenity could now identify the creature. She and Rerana were in the presence of a colossal black dragon.  
  
When it seemed as if he might collapse from walking, Seto spotted Narquin ahead. Strangely, he was just standing there, staring at the sky. Upon reaching Narquin, Seto promptly went up to him and punched him in the jaw.   
"What was that for?!  
  
"For being a bastard. You know that I had to leave Serenity and Rerana somewhere by themselves while I searched for you? And what the hell are you staring at?!  
"Serenitys a big girl now, Seto, she can take care of herself. As for the other question, have a look yourself.  
Seto did, but only to satiate his curiousity. The sight wasnt very promising. Circling and exiting the dark and ominous Spire were hundreds upon thousands of black dragons. Black dragons werent neccessarily evil, but these particular ones didnt look too friendly. He had to get back and tell Serenity about this. He had a very bad feeling about who those dragons worked for. He tore his gaze from the dragons and turned to Narquin. "Come on, we have to get back to Serenity and Rerana." Then, while glaring threateningly, he added, "Xenorith help you if either of them are harmed."   
Turning sharply and starting the walk back to the outcrop, Seto heard Narquin say, "Oh, dont worry, he already has.  
Before these words could fully register and allow Seto to act, it was too late. The knife had already been stabbed into his back.  
  
Ooooh, my first cliffie! Arent I so nice for ending the chapter there? Hehehe..dont worry, the next ones coming soon.  
Well, just so you know, this story is probably going to be long. Im looking at 20 chapters right now, depends on how it turns out. Im sorta making this up as I go. I know how I want it to end, I even know what the last chapters going to be. Its the other stuff that makes me think. Man, this fic is really twisted. I had originally planned to have Narquin be Setos best friend. o.O Well, see ya next chapter! Byses!   
  
Dont forget to R&R!!!! 


	9. Betrayal

Well, Im baaaaaack! Couldnt leave you guys hanging there for too long. ; ) Well, since last chapter was a cliffhanger, and half of you arent reading this anyway, Ill skip right to the important stuff. Thats right. No ramblings from here on out. Starting now.  
  
-Cheetah Goddess  
  
-Serpents-Embrace-....-reading over previous chapter-.....Wow, that was evil of me!...-reading review-....Thank you! It feels good to know that my work is appreciated! : )   
  
-Millenium- OO Wow, that was a long review! ( Not that Im complaining : ) -reading that awesome review of yours-....Lets see, where to start, where to start.......Your first question was: "TŽa's father gave her the option of one year to choose a guy to marry, however he banished her for one year as wellÉwas she expected to find a guy within that banishment timeÉ?" Well, at first, he wasnt going to banish her, he was just going to force her to marry a guy. He expected her to give in. But when she didnt, he lost his temper and banished her. Does that clear it up? Okay..."That fused god thingie really reminds you of Yin and Yang, ne?" Congratulations! You are the first person to notice that! : ) I was wondering when someone would!.....Really?! You love dragons too?! : )..... "I have need you." Yes, that was a typo that I didnt catch. Its supposed to be "I have need of you.".....-blushes- You really think its that good?.....Thank you! I know its early, but happy b-day to you too! : )......About the song, I would gladly give you a translation, but...Im afraid it would give away too much. Sorry....Yeah, I noticed. -- It really gets me down too. I liked my little stars and squiggly lines.........Hehehe, that was a pretty evil cliffhanger, wasnt it? : )   
Did that answer your questions? I hope so! Anywayz, thanks for that jumbo-sized review and adding me to your Favorites! : )  
  
-Sylvia Viridian- Really?! Wow, there are a lot more people who love dragons than I thought! : )  
  
-angels-sing-sorrow-There might not be any Yami/Tea for a couple chapters...Sorry...  
  
-roses in bloom- Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think if I owned YGO and its characters that Id be writing this? Ah, no.  
  
Now, here it is: Chapter 9-Betrayal   
  
.....  
  
Narquin watched in sick satisfaction as Seto fell to his knees, eyes wide in shock and pain, his face pale and contorted from the wound. Narquin chuckled and circled Seto so he could face him better. "Weren't expecting that, were you, Mr. Arrogant?" Narquin smirked at his once powerful, now pathetic, foe.  
"...Why?.." Seto managed to gasp out. It seemed that the knife had gone farther than Narquin had thought and pierced a lung.  
"Why, you ask? Before I answer that, Seto, look long and carefully at my last name.  
  
Vvarmin.......Seto thought, rearranging the letters in his mind. There was nothing that particularly stood out.....Unless..if he..split or connected some of the letters instead of rearranging them....He gasped and managed to choke out, "Warnnin!  
Narquin laughed and said, "So, its taken you eight years, but you finally figure it out. Yes, I am Warnnin, one of Xenorocs most trusted servants. And now I will be greatly rewarded for killing two of Lord Xenorocs most hated enemies.  
"...Two?..  
  
"Yes, two. At this very moment, one of my Lords minions has reached that little outcrop where Serenity is hiding.  
"...But..what about....Rerana?  
  
"Rerana?! You really are stupid! Rerana isnt on your side, as she claims, she is a servant of Lord Xenoroc! In fact," Warnnin paused thoughtfully, " I believe that the whole Council is on the Lord Xenorocs side.  
Setos eyes widened. "No!.." He gasped in pain, "...youre..lying..  
  
"Far from it. Xenoroc strike me down if I am.  
  
"..............but..there is..no Xenoroc...only....Xenorith...  
"Really?" Warnnin said, amused, "Is that what you pathetic mortals actually believe? Ha! Xenorith? He only lasted a few years before the tension between the two was so great that they split apart into their separate forms, Xenoroc and Leranorith. Xenoroc, however, grew so great in power because of the demons that he was able to defeat Leranorith. If my Lord wished it, he could probably destroy the Nameless One as well!  
  
"....why...are you...telling..me......this?  
  
"Just so you can know in your last dying breaths that your precious world is doomed. Isnt it ironic how everything that you fought for, everything you believed in, has turned against you?" Warnnin smirked and added, "You know, if you had worn those cloaks, you would be living right now. As would Serenity. But," Warnnin shrugged, "its too late now. Youre dying even as I speak.  
  
"First of all," Seto said as he stood up, apparently unharmed, "Nothing is ever without hope." It was hard for Seto to not burst out laughing at this point from Warnnins bewildered and shocked expression. "Second, I dont need your stupid cloak. Take a look at your precious dagger." Seto pulled the dagger out and flung it at Warnnin.   
Warnnin looked at the dagger in disbelief. He might as well have stabbed it into a stone wall! The blade was bent and cracked, without a trace of blood on it. "B-but...how?! Y-you were dying...  
It was Setos turn to smirk, "Im a very good actor." Seto drowned out Warnnins stuttering with a loud voice, "And third, its not MY world that is doomed.  
Warnnin was terrified. He threw down the dagger and began running away from Seto. But before he could get very far, he found his way blocked by a massive white tail, moving sinuously back and forth. Warnnin turned around slowly and found himself face-to-face with a gigantic, brilliantly shining, white dragon with deep blue eyes. The dragon drew in a breath, and before Warnnin could react, shot blazing white lightning at him. The lightning struck, jarring and burning him excruciatingly. He screamed, and then Warnnin, servant and slave to Lord Xenoroc for countless years, knew no more.  
  
.....  
  
Serenity drew back from the dragon, frightened by the murderous gleam in its eyes. She backed up and tried to stay to the shadows, but it was no use. The dragon kept advancing and gaining ground. Serenity could hear Rerana's labored breathing behind her. She was obviously just as frightened as Serenity. Serenity saw a tunnel to her left and quickly leapt inside. Hopefully the dragon wont notice, she thought, without much hope at all that it wouldn't. But, surprisingly, the dragon walked right past the tunnel, intent on Rerana. Serenity wanted to shout to her, but what it would probably do more harm than good.  
After several long moments, Rerana was backed into a corner with no way out. The dragon, seeing her trapped, took the chance to speak. "Well, seems that Ive finally found you, Rerana. Or should I say, Pemna?  
Pemna, Serenity thought, that was one of the ancient worshipers of the Cult of Xenoroc. The Cult had been a group of humans, demons, and monsters that were devoted to Xenoroc. While there were many members, only the Thirteen have ever been truly remembered. The Thirteen consisted of, obviously, thirteen members. They were Warnnin, Pemna, Archilt, Uverdon, Zernogh, Czarjik, Werederin, Tenebrae, Derrdra, Kealgoi (who is now known as Pegasus), Hisskha, Blordai, and Faerdran. The Thirteen were the leaders of the Cult, but were also known through their savage deeds. The Cult was thought to be destroyed, but some had suspicions that it was still active. Serenity was one of them. And if Rerana was really Pemna, as the dragon said, then those suspicions could very well be correct.  
"P-pemna? W-who is t-this Pemna?  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are a very, very bad liar?  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Rerana shrieked, her panicked eyes darting around.  
  
"I am talking about the member of the Cult of Xenoroc, who also happens to be one of the Thirteen, that is standing in front of me and spitting out flat lies.  
  
"I am not one of the Thirteen or a part of the Cult of Xenoroc!  
  
"Then why are you wearing the trademark gray dragon skin cloak that belongs only to the Thirteen?  
  
Rerana stuttered, unable to answer coherently.  
  
The dragons voice raised in pitch and his eyes grew more dangerous, if it were even possible. "ANSWER ME!  
  
After shaking under the dragons penetrating stare for several very long moments, Rerana broke down. "I admit it!" she wailed, "I am Pemna of the Thirteen!" She threw herself at the dragons claws and sobbed. "P-please, great dragon, have mercy! Please, E  
  
"SILENCE, COWARD!" The dragon roared in fury, his tail lashing about like an agitated cat. "An apology will not make up for all the terror you have spread, all the lies you have told. The only thing close to mercy you will receive is a quick death!" At that moment, red fire belched from the cavernous depths of the dragons mouth and consumed Pemna. She was not even given enough time to scream before the dragons fire reduced her to ash.   
Thus ended the life of Pemna of the Thirteen.  
  
.....  
  
The white dragon looked at Warnnins corpse disdainfully. Or, at least, what would be a corpse had it not been burned to ashes. He thought of what Warnnin had said before he had died, that Serenity was in danger by one of Xenorocs minions. The dragon knew that even if he flew his fastest that he would not reach her in time. Instead of the overwhelming grief that would be expected, the dragon only felt anger. He threw his head back and roared his rage to all who would listen. The black dragons circling the Spire paused momentarily, but continued their monotonous dance in the sky. Had he wanted to, he could have destroyed those dragons and the evil clinging to them. The white dragon, however, had other plans than to attack them. His anger needed to be vented, and who better to be the recipient than one of Xenorocs minions? If he could not save Serenity, he would at least avenge her. The dragon flapped his giant wings, creating a whirling gray dust storm. When he was balanced and ready, he sped off into the sky, a shining star amidst gray darkness.  
  
.....  
  
Serenity stood in the tunnel, trying to stay as still as she possibly could. Yes, the dragon had killed one of Xenorocs servants, but whether it was because of Pemnas evil or an old grudge, Serenity could not tell. It might have been simply a show to lure her out. She knew nothing, and she wasn't about ready to risk her life on a guess. She slowed and quieted her breathing to hardly a whisper in the dank cave air. But it must've not done any good, for the next moment she heard the dragon speak.   
"Its all right, Serenity, you can come out.  
  
Despite the potential danger, Serenity found herself stepping into view. The dragons voice was oddly familiar, as well as comforting. The dim gray light that had been there before the dragon came returned as he stepped aside. The light was dismal, and didnt light the cave very well, but it did allow Serenity to take in more of the dragon's features. His scales were a dark, deep black, like an undisturbed midnight sky. Wings of the same black were folded at his side, the dark gray wing membranes barely visible. Dark gray spines ran down from the tip of his snout to the tip of his tail. His claws and teeth seemed to shine with silvery light, so lustrous were they. But all paled in comparison to the eyes. The dragon's eyes were a pure, etheral silver that shone brighter the moon, but with the same sense of mystery and awe. It was then that Serenity felt a memory struggling to surface. When the memory came back, Serenity gasped. "I-it...cant be..  
  
.....  
  
The dragon flew quickly with a determined air about him. He would reach the cave before Xenorocs servant could escape. Nothing barrred his way; the dragons circling the Spire actually avoided him. But whether it was from the aura of light that surrounded him, or the brave and violent gleam in his eyes that repelled them, one would never know.  
The dragon saw ahead of him the outcrop that held his target. He began to descend, stretching his wings to their full extent. He flapped his wings slowly as he got closer to the ground, allowing him to land safely. Folding his wings at his side, the dragon stepped inside the cave.  
  
.....  
  
Serenity gasped as bright light suddenly filled the cave. It took a moment for her dazzled eyes to focus and perceive who or what had caused the light. She saw a shining white dragon with deep blue eyes. She gasped in astonishment. "Seto?  
The dragon turned toward her in disbelieving joy. He walked over to her and nuzzled her neck, making a strange sound between a purr and a hum while he did so. Then he spoke, his dragon voice a slightly different pitch from his human one. "Serenity, I'm so glad you're safe. Narquin was actually Warnnin all this time. He said that one of Xenoroc's servants had attacked you, and I feared the worst.  
Serenity smiled and hugged his neck. "You neednt have. Rerana, or should I say Pemna, would have probably killed me had it not been for Xenorocs Ôservant'." She grinned mischievously and nodded her head to where the other dragon had been sitting.  
Seto lifted his head up and stared at the dragon. The dragon seemed so familiar; where had he seen him before? Then, as light caught in the dragon's bright silvery eyes, it clicked. Seto stared, slack-jawed at the incredulity of this new concept. He finally managed to whisper, voice tainted with unbelieving hope, "Ethereshade?  
  
.....  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cliffhanger number TWO!  
  
"You are so evil.  
  
I know, Spitfire, I know. Actually, I dont know, that wasnt much of a cliffhanger, was it?  
  
ÔNope!  
  
"Yup, Cresentstars right, it wasnt."   
  
Okay, okay! Sheesh! Well, see you for Chapter 10! DONT FORGET TO R&R!! : ) Byses!  
  
Note: Although many people requested Seto to not die, thats not why I didnt kill him off. His not dying IS an original part of the plot! 


	10. Account of the Exiled Forgotten

Hi! Here we are with only chapter 10 and you have already reviewed 74 times! You guys (and gals) are the best! Oh, um, sorry about the cliffhangers, but....I'M ADDICTED TO THEM NOW! -cheerfully- In fact, there's a cliffhanger this chapter too! -dodges random rotten fruit- Hehe...sorry...I can't help myself! ; )  
  
-Cheetah Goddess   
  
-crazygurlwithastick -Thanx for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it! : )  
  
-Serpent's-Embrace -Hey, don't worry, it will all (well, not ALL) be explained in this chapter!  
  
-Sylvia Viridian -Yeah, I didn't think many people would remember him, but I mentioned Ethereshade briefly (and I stress briefly) in chapter 6. It was only a few sentences, but I didn't want to give too much away, so...yeah. : ) Thanx for the review!  
  
-angels-sing-sorrow -Thanx! Oh, and I know there hasn't been any Yami/Tea for awhile, but there will be soon! ; )  
  
-Fushicho Hime -Mind? Of course not! Your reviews will always be appreciated!  
  
"Because that's just how ego-centered she is  
  
Oh, shut up Spitfire! Go watch Spongebob or something.  
  
"Yay! Oh!.....Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! Spongebob Squarepants! If nautical nonsense be something you wish, Spongebob Squarepants! Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! Spongebob Squarepants! Ready? Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Sponge-bob! Square-pants!.....  
  
OO Erm, okay. I have a crazy dragon who is obsessed with Spongebob. That's nice to know. Anyway, thanx for the reviews! : )  
  
-Jelly Bob15 -Thank ya! And (this actually goes to everyone) Seto's...um.... Ôcondition', for lack of better way to put it, will be explained this chapter. : )  
  
Note: I'm going to try to use apostrophes this chapter. If it works, I'll probably reload the other chapters and include the apostrophes. Take it away, Crescentstar!  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Queen16 is a sad, pathetic person who owns nothing except for this story's miserable plot......and some moldy bread that's been in the refrigerator for years.....   
  
I said ÔCrescentstar', not ÔSpitfire'! ARE YOU THAT FREAKING STUPID!?!??  
  
"Why, yes, yes I am!  
  
--......Okay, Ônuf of that. Here's Chapter 10--Account of the Exiled Forgotten  
  
.....  
  
The two dragons stared at each other for a long time without much reaction. Finally, Ethereshade broke into a grin (which, coming from a dragon, was absolutely frightening) and spoke, "So, still alive, Seto? I heard that you've been dead for three years!  
Seto grinned as well and replied, "That's nothing! Everyone thought that you were dead for the last five years!  
Both friends laughed (which was also very unpleasant) along with Serenity. Serenity didn't have as close a bond with Ethereshade as Seto did, but she had become pretty close friends with him through Seto. He was almost like a brother to her. She had always liked Ethereshade and was sad when he had been presumed dead.   
As the laughter died down, Seto looked around and, seeming to remember something, swore.   
  
"What's wrong?  
  
"Warnnin was carrying ÔAccount of the Exiled Forgotten' when I killed him.  
  
"Do you think it got burnt?  
  
Seto gave a short bark of laughter. "Ha! That book? No, its still whole, I just hope that nothing finds it before I get there." Seto turned to the opening of the cave and began to crawl out.  
Ethereshade called out as Seto left, "Good luck.  
  
Seto paused and snorted derisively. "Luck?" He shook his head at his seemingly gullible friend. "There is no such thing as luck. You get what you want by working for it, not by sitting around and hoping something good happens. Luck is for weak fools who find pleasure in believing every word of nonsense spoke to them." More quietly, he continued, "Ive witnessed that enough to know the truth in it." Without another word, Seto stepped out into the vast gray world known as the Restless Realms.   
Dim gray light once again flooded the cave, though it paled in comparison to the light that shone naturally off Seto. In the muted light, Serenity could see Ethereshade's troubled expression. He turned to her not long after and said, "Whatever happened to him?  
Serenity looked at Ethereshade and sighed. "Ethereshade, a lot happened while you where gone. After your Ôdeath', Seto became rampant and careless with grief. Which, in most cases, surprisingly contributed to his victories. But, one time, the opposing army got the best of him and captured him. I don't know what exactly happened there because Seto wont talk about it; but I do know that after we rescued him and the others, he was never the same.  
  
"How so?  
  
"Well, for starters, he became more focused and began to plan again instead of rushing out to meet the battle recklessly..... Also, he seemed so intent on killing Hisskha, like he wouldn't care if he had to give up everything in order to kill him. It was starting to scare me, but he finally stopped and started acting normal again. Sometimes I wonder, though, if it never really went away." Serenity paused, her eyes displaying her worry. "It's a good thing Hisskha has long since been dead.  
  
"Was there anything else?"   
  
Serenity frowned and thought. "Not that I can think of.  
  
Ethereshade looked worried and continued, "You say he might still have a grudge on Hisskha?  
  
"Yes, I do," She looked at him suspiciously, "but why do you ask?  
  
"I think we may have a bigger problem on our hands than we thought." He paused and took a breath. "because Hisskha has returned.  
  
Serenity was speechless. How did that vile excuse for a dragon return after dying? Unless, of course... "Xenoroc brought him back to life, didn't he?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yes, he did. But Hisskha is a whole different dragon this time around. You remember how he used to be golden? Well, not anymore. Hisskha is pure black, and I don't think that the color change happened naturally. Also, he now goes by the alias ÔHe-of-the-Black-Eyes'. I guess he doesn't want people to know that he's back. The question is, why doesn't he want people to know that he's back? I've been trying to find all the information that I can, but it just isn't enough.  
  
"Well, what I want to know is how you're back, first of all. And second, why are you here?  
  
Ethereshade looked kind of uneasy as he looked around, as if making sure no one was listening. He finally began after a few minutes, "To answer your first question, I was never dead. You know when I disappeared five years ago? That was when Hisskha came back. He sent out a strong call that no dragon can fight against, bringing all the dragons he could to him. He began an army here in the Restless Realms of undead dragons." Ethereshade frowned. "Somehow, Hisskha has become something close to a god. Not only is he lots more powerful than he was before, but now he has the power to condemn dragons to become undead.   
At first, I was just going to sneak away and get back to you guys. But, then I decided I would be more useful over here, undercover. I had questions and I needed answers. So that's the answer to your second question. I've been here trying to find out information about Hisskha."   
  
Serenity smiled, seemingly satisfied with the explanation. "Well, I'm just glad you're back.  
Ethereshade smiled as well and replied, "Me too, Serenity. Me too.  
  
.....  
  
The black dragon crept cautiously into His chambers. The dragon knew that He would very displeased at being disturbed, but this news was too important to neglect. The shining white dragon was obviously not of their kind, and could be a potential threat. He would not be pleased at all by this information after the operation had been running so smoothly.   
Inhaling deeply, he tried desperately to calm his nerves and steady his shaking limbs. After he was slightly calm, the dragon stepped into the humid caves that served as His chambers. He was painfully aware how loud his steps and ragged breaths were. A few more turns, and the dragon found himself in His presence. He took a deep breath and spoke, bending his knees in a respectful bow. "He-of-the-Black-Eyes, appointed Master of the Restless Realms by the great Lord Xenoroc, I bear important news and request permission to speak in your almighty presence.  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes turned his sightless eyes towards the black dragon. The dragon heard the awesome, hissing voice reverberating inside his head. "Rise, inferior dragon, and deliver your news. Your request has been acknowledged.  
The dragon lifted his head and stared at Him in awe. He was a very large dragon, barely able to fit in the massive cave, of the darkest black imaginable. Every feature on Him was black; from claws to teeth to His infamous black eyes. The eyes were eerie and frightening to look at. Pupil and iris were nonexistent. There was only endless black for each eye.  
His eyes were naturally black, hence the name, but the rest of Him was not. There had once been a time when He was a giant golden dragon. That was before He fell into Xenorocs darkness. Golden dragons are rare and very powerful. They are the only ones who posses black flame, the flame that is hottest and has the most magical content. Gold dragons are rare enough, but a golden dragon with black eyes.....Can you say Ôinvincible'? Black eyes, while they cause the bearer to be blind, provide a different kind of sight. This Ôblind sight' enables the bearer to be able to see actions seconds before they happen. There has never been record of a dragon with black eyes losing a battle. Also, while sleeping, dragons with black eyes experience Truest Sight.   
The dragon snapped back to focus, quickly bowed, and relayed his message. "O Exalted One, I bring news of a white dragon seen in the vicinity of the Spire. The dragon in question was unable to be stopped for its shining silver glow. There was nought that the undead dragons patrolling the Spire could do. The dragon was just spotted again not too long ago near the Barrier.  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes stood motionless for several moments, digesting the information, contemplating the situation. His dragon soldiers had a disadvantage to this new threat, for they were undead and would be vulnerable to the dragon. Some of the lesser ranks weren't undead, but as their rank implied, they wouldn't be strong enough.   
The dragon, out of nervousness and anxiety to leave, spoke. "S-sir?  
  
He-of-he-Black-Eyes hissed menacingly, "Silence! Speak only when spoken to!"   
  
The dragon hushed immediately and began shaking in fear. He-of-the-Black-Eyes was a force to be reckoned with, and the dragon realized that he may have angered Him.  
  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes resumed his pondering. Suddenly, an idea came to Him and He wondered why He hadn't thought of it before. With the dragon equivalent of a malicious grin, He spoke to the dragon. "Send the Whisperers to track this dragon down. You know the drill. You are dismissed." To add punctuation to this statement, He closed his eyes and turned away.  
The dragon gulped down his fear and replied shakily, "Y-yes s-s-sir. Right...r-right away." And with that, the dragon gave a respectful bow and left the cave. Instead of heading out the way he came, the dragon took a different turn. As he went farther from the entrance, the caves became darker and, to the dragon's terrified eyes, more sinister.   
Cave after cave were passed through, and still the dragon moved on. Finally, he reached a large, heavy stone door that had been locked with magic several times. Shakily and frightened out of his wits, the dragon undid each lock as he had been instructed by his superior. As each lock came off, the dragons terror grew until he was a worthless pile of quivering flesh. When he regained his composure, the dragon undid the final lock and, with trembling claws, opened the door.  
His special rank of undead dragon-soldiers, the Whisperers, were creatures of nightmare that hardly resembled dragons. The Whisperers' ghostly bodies were twisted unnatural creations; mutated, deformed, and ugly. So called Whisperers because of their inability to speak verbally except for an airy, quiet hum. The Whisperers were able to talk much, much easier mentally than verbally. They were a nearly transparent dark gray with white, sightless eyes and white claws long since stained the color of blood. But despite the deceiving transparency, the Whisperers were horribly real. What made them so hard to kill was that although they were real enough to kill others, they were not real enough to be killed themselves by sword or spear. Only the most advanced magic could destroy them. Also, despite them being undead, the Whisperers were immune to the effects of silver and light.  
It has been said that you don't have to physically hurt a man to kill him. The Whisperers were a perfect example of that. Whisperers are masters of deception, turning friends into enemies and enemies into friends. Then, as your back turns from your former friends and allies, the Whisperers sink their blood stained claws into you--forcing you to join them or die. Weaving lies into new truths and turning evils into righteous deeds, the Whisperers blend reality into a maddening surreality that drives most to suicide or insanity.   
The dragon quivered as his undead audience stared at him with their repulsive white eyes. Finally gathering the courage to speak, the dragon told them the instructions given to him by He-of-the-Black-Eyes. "His Grace requires to destroy a new enemy. Said enemy is a shining white dragon, last seen near the Barrier. You are to track him down and kill him. You are free to do with the corpse as you wish. Go.  
With a delightful sound between a hiss and a moan, the Whisperers flew out of the caves. It had been a long time since they had been granted the pleasure of a new victim. It was hard to distinguish them as they drifted out into the gray world of the Restless Realms; they blended right in. They flew on to the Barrier at an accelerated pace, urged on by the pleasant task to come. .....  
  
Seto began flying back, the book clenched in his claws tightly, almost as if he were afraid it would leap away at any moment. A quiet, low humming sound came to Seto's ears. Startled, he looked down at the book, wondering if it was the source. After a few moments, he confirmed it was not, but the sound continued to come closer. Feeling slightly uneasy, but too smart to show it, he casually looked around. Looks like nothings out there, he thought, just gray skies and...wait..what was that? He had just seen a darker gray blemish in the monotonous gray sky, but only for a few seconds. It was enough, though, to make him worried. Thinking quickly, Seto began turning gradually away from where Serenity and Ethereshade were. It would do no good to lead whoever or whatever was following him to those two.   
The hum came back, this time forming words, and this time in his head. "Fly as much as you want, foolish dragon. You cannot hide from the Whisperers. Surrender now and we promise your death won't be TOO painful!" As an answer, Seto increased his speed and gave a defying roar. Turning his head around, he saw his pursuers in disgusting reality. He shot blazing hot lightning at them, only to have it go right through them. They gave a hissing laugh at his futile efforts, getting closer all the time. Seto soon realized that his only hope was his magic, and he would have to be in human form to use it. He suddenly dived toward the ground, catching the Whisperers by surprise and causing them to hiss in annoyance. Upon landing, Seto immediately became human and threw a blue fireball at one of the Whisperers. He smirked in triumph as it hissed and died.  
The Whisperers gave a confused and angry hum. How did this..this..thing turn from dragon to human? And how dare it kill one of their brethren! Normally, the Whisperers used mind tricks to defeat their foes, but revenge clouded their demented minds. This thing had gone too far! The Whisperers dived all at once, flying straight back up as another fireball came at them. One had managed to sneak behind Seto and sunk its claws into his neck. Or, at least, that's what it expected to happen. Instead, its claws came in contact with a hard surface that seemed as difficult to penetrate as dragon scales. It had no time to ponder it, however, because of the fireball that came in contact with it soon after.   
The Whisperers were in disarray; nothing before this thing had ever been able to kill them. What confused them even more was the object in this thing's hands. They felt strangely drawn to it, yet repulsed at the same time. For the first time in some odd years, they began to feel an emotion: fear. Fear from this strange being that could change from dragon to human instantaneously. Fear that this dragon-human-thing could kill them, a feat none since they were created had been able to do. And also, a fear from this object the dragon-human-thing held. An object that had such a dark aura around it that it was almost lost in the depths of its own shadow. An object that acted like a magnet to them, both repelling and attracting them at the same time. A deep fear set into them, a fear so great that it caused them to flee in terror.   
Seto lowered his hand, slowly and warily, as he extinguished the fireball he had had ready. He had to admit that he was very confused. Why had those...what did they call themselves?..Whisperers?.....Why had those Whisperers fled like that? They'd had him outnumbered along with the advantage of flight. Then he remembered the book in his hand. He lifted it up to eye level and studied it. Was this what had caused them to leave? Shaking his head, perplexed at yet another mystery to solve, he changed back into dragon form and flew back to the rock outcrop.  
  
.....  
  
"...so these--" Serenity began.  
  
"Whisperers," Seto filled in.  
  
"Yes, Whisperers, came out of nowhere and attacked you. Then, almost as soon as they arrived, they left?  
  
"Yes, that's pretty much what happened.  
  
"Strange...." Serenity said, pondering. "Seto, do you have any idea why they did that?  
  
"I do," Ethereshade spoke, his eyes grim. "And if I'm right, we're in even more danger than I thought. The book, Seto, is most likely the cause of this behavior. But only if its creator is back and in full power. That is what worries me.  
  
"Warnnin did say something about Xenorith being split apart to their separate forms and Xenoroc being really powerful, but I thought he was just rambling. He's never been quite right in his mind, you know.  
  
Serenity was confused, "So, did Xenoroc, a god, write this book?  
  
"Not the god Xenoroc, Serenity, the mortal Xenoroc," Seto began with caution. "Serenity, very few people know this, but...there was once a time when Xenoroc was mortal. A mortal with jet black hair and red eyes. A mortal who fell in love.  
  
Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing. Xenoroc, the evil, demonic god they all loved to loathe, had been a mortal? And, even then, a mortal who had loved? How did he become a god when he was a mortal?  
  
Seto continued his story, "As far as I can remember, the woman who he fell in love with was named Selena. She'd liked him for a little while, but began to hate him as he started an evil life. He began to steal, lie, and even murder. After that, she wanted nothing to do with him. Those who know this believe that this is what finally drove Xenoroc to the mad pursuit of becoming a god. In short, the existing god, the Nameless One, grew weary and angered by Xenoroc's deeds and his crazy goal to become a god. The Nameless One banished Xenoroc to the Restless Realms, to live and die there. While there, Xenoroc found this book," Seto tapped his finger on ÔAccount of the Exiled Forgotten', "along with ink in the hands of a skeleton. Xenoroc began traveling the Restless Realms, recording all he saw and felt. Eventually he reached the Spire, the one place he had not traveled. He entered it and climbed to the very top, where he saw the source of all evil. There was once a description of the source of all evil, but that particular page has been conveniently ripped out. Anyway, Xenoroc was given a task by the source of all evil to go to the Altar of Broken Dreams and say the incantation," Seto flipped through the book until he came to a certain page, "Aha! Here it is: ÔRelease the souls long since trapped by the gods' wicked ways. Bring dead life back into this world until the end of its days.' He was also to place a human skull drenched in fresh blood on the Altar, which was provided by the source of all evil. Xenoroc did this, and that's when all hell broke loose. Literally. The incantation released all the undead that had been trapped for centuries. When he returned to the Spire, the source of all evil granted his obsession and gave him godly powers. This book, which Xenoroc had poured so much emotion into, became a vessel, a gauge of his power. Whenever he grows weaker, the evil aura around it does too. But if he grows stronger...  
  
"Then what happened today begins to happen?" Serenity guessed.  
  
It was Ethereshade who answered, "As far as we know, yes. Which is why I'm worried. We already have enough on our hands without him being more powerful than before.  
  
Serenity was still confused. She knew that dragons lived a very long life, but how had Seto known? It sounded as if Seto had been there when it happened..."But, Seto, how did you know this? Did Ethereshade tell it to you that many times?  
  
He sighed and looked her in the eyes, quietly replying, "No, Serenity. I know because I was there.  
  
Serenity just looked at him, shocked and wondering if she'd heard correctly, "What?  
  
"Serenity, you know that I can transform into a dragon, right?  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"Well, it's not because I'm extremely good at transformation magic that I can do that. It's...it's because I'm one of the Dragonblood.  
  
Serenity stood there, speechless. Dragonblood are people who have both dragon and human blood in their veins. They are able to transform back and forth between their dragon and human forms at will. Dragonblood have a life span of about 1,000 years, about half of a normal dragon's life span. They are resistant to most kinds of magic and weapons, making them nigh on impossible to kill.  
Dragonblood? Seto? But, of course, it all made sense now that she thought about it. How he was able to withstand sword and knife wounds without a scratch. How he was able to transform into a dragon, which was very advanced, even though it was not his field of magic. How he and Ethereshade had known eachother since childhood even though Ethereshade was a dragon. And also what big secret he'd been keeping from her. She understood why he had kept it a secret until now, for several years back the High Priest of All Churches had commanded that all the Dragonblood be killed upon sight. He labeled them Ôunclean, sinful creatures the result of blasphemy' and such. There was a reward of a considerable sum of money for every Dragonblood brought in--dead or alive.  
Suddenly feeling the intense silence, Serenity decided to speak, "Well...that sure explains a lot..  
  
Seto looked anxious, "Serenity?  
  
Serenity smiled a genuine, reassuring smile, which relieved Seto greatly, before speaking, "Seto," at this point, she placed her hands on top of his, "you should know by now that I love you too much to care who or what you are. And so what if you're Dragonblood? If anything, it just makes me feel safer when I'm around you.  
  
"You really mean that?" Seto asked, sure she would've been appalled and want nothing to do with him.  
  
"Of course I do." And with that, she gave him a gentle, tender kiss to affirm her statement.  
  
"Well, well. How sweet," A sarcastic and dark voice rang out through the cavern.  
  
Ethereshade and Seto stiffened at the sound of the voice. Impulsively, Seto stood in front of Serenity, changing into dragon form as he did so. A low growl came from his throat, and Serenity could hardly miss the anger and hate in his eyes directed toward the source of the voice.  
  
The figure stepped closer, remarking sarcastically as it did, "What's this? Aw, such a loving welcome! I'm touched, I really am." As it stepped closer, Serenity had a hard time distinguishing it. It seemed to be made of shadow; the only thing visible its piercing gray eyes. Silently, Serenity softly whispered to Seto, "What is that?  
  
With only one word, Seto was able to sum up the darkness and evil surrounding the creature. Equally as softly, he replied with unmasked hate in his voice,"Tenebrae.  
  
.....  
  
Well, I think I'll end it there. -readers boo loudly and throw fruit- Hey! Be grateful! This chapter was twice as long as I usually make em! Anyway, please review. I know this is the..what..3rd? Yes...3rd cliffhanger in a row, but, hey! I just can't help myself! You people have to remember that I'm making this up as I go, so even I don't know what happens after the cliffhangers! Which is actually pretty sad, but oh well! ; ) Now, I'm off to write chapter eleven while you people review! -hint, hint- Byses! 


	11. An Angel's Ransom

Sorry for the long update. I've been plagued with the unmatched fear of writers everywhere: writer's block. I just couldn't continue that cliffhanger for some reason, so I switched back to Tea/Yami until I can. Yes, I left you hanging off a cliff until at least next chapter. And yes, I'm aware I'll probably get flamed for it. But I could care less. I'm tired, I've been deprived of any and all caffeine for the past three months, and for some strange reason I can't get to sleep. Not a good combination.  
  
ÔYes, so don't mind her if she's a bit cranky.  
  
"A bit?!...Well, nevermind. Anyway, DragonQueen16doesnotownthecharactersofYu-gi-ohoranypartofitforthatmatter. Shedoesownthisfanfiction'splotbutthatisbesidethepoint. Noprofitismadefromthisfanfictionitissimplyfortheauthor'sjoyofwritingthatshepostsit.  
  
ÔYou know, you should go into the commercial business.  
  
"What?  
  
ÔWell, you know, those people who say all the nasty side effects and such for a product reallyreallyfastsoyoucan'ttellwhattheheckthey'resaying.  
  
"Ah. Good idea!  
  
'But first, let's get to those reviewers, shall we?'  
  
-Cheetah Goddess--Sorry, I forgot your sworn enemy was cliffies...Or did I? BWAHAHA!  
  
-Serpent's-Embrace--Hmm, you're right, I do always end them with names. I'll have to try to not do that in the other chapters. : ) You'll be happy, this chapter has Tea/Yami in it! Oh, and I still haven't read Lirael, the library doesn't have it and I'm too broke to buy it! : ( I went to that site you suggested; they had some pretty neat stuff! -sighs dramatically- If only I had the money...   
  
-roses-in-bloom-- -looks back to previous chapter- Wow, there were a lot of characters. I hadn't realised I'd done that...  
  
-norestar-angel--Thanks! : )  
  
-Sylvia Viridian--Yeah, you'll find Tenebrae in chapter nine, I believe. He's one of the Thirteen. I do that a lot, putting discreet clues in earlier chapters. Sometimes it takes a while to find them, though, so if you ever have questions, feel free to ask! : )  
  
-Fushicho Hime--Yes, though most of the time when I write cliffies, it's because I can't think of anything to write. You saw how long this chapter took, and it wasn't even connected to the cliffie! I hate writer's block! Grr...Well, thanks for the review! : )   
  
Thanks again to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Now here's chapter 11 (took me long enough, didn't it?)  
  
.....  
  
Tea tried desperately to focus on her book, ÔAn Explanation of Demons', but was failing miserably. She had started reading it so she could know more about what she was up against, as well as who she was living with, and so far she'd read quite a bit. But not today. She was just too distracted to concentrate.  
It had been seven days since Seto, Serenity, Narquin, and Rerana had left, and still no word. Tea didn't know why she was so anxious for them to return, or, as cruel as it sounded, why she cared so much. She barely knew them, after all. It must be angel instincts, she thought, to care for everyone. She sighed and returned to her book. She skipped over a few chapters, bored, and stopped at a chapter entitled ÔDemon-Turned Mortals'. Intrigued, she read on.  
  
ÔWhy turn mortals into demons?  
  
Not all demons who are in existence have always been that way. Some demons have been mortals, or even angels, before. In fact, demon-turned mortals usually become some of the most powerful demons. There is a logical explanation for this. Normal demons have but one purpose: destroy. Whether it be lives, towns, or anything for that matter, demons were born and bred to destroy. They have no sense of morality, strategy, or cautiousness, to name but a few important qualities they lack. So they simply rush into battle, without any planning or strategy at all. But demon-turned mortals, no matter how trained and beaten, cannot forget their human blood. Even after being turned, they still have a slight sense of morality, strategy, cautiousness, etc. Demon-turned mortals tend to be more intelligent and more successful.  
  
How does a mortal become a demon?  
  
Usually the only demons that create other demons from mortals are higher level and more skilled. For example, the only demon recorded of doing this in the past century is Kealgoi, a very powerful demon indeed.   
To bind a mortal with demon powers when they are unwilling is, to the gods' eyes, a very inhumane thing to do. Xenoroc, however, insisted it be allowed since mortals became angels all the time. So, to compromise, every demon-turned mortal has to be allowed a way out. After the initiation rite is complete and the mortal has been given demonic powers, the demon who gave the mortal demonic power in the first place has to provide them with a way to turn mortal again. The more common ways are:  
1. Infusing cryptic dreams into the demon-turned mortal's mind that if they figure out the meaning, they become mortal.  
2. Setting a series of extremely vile tasks before the demon-turned mortal that if they complete, they turn mortal.  
3. Engraving a riddle on the demon-turned mortal's body that if they solve and complete, they turn mortal.  
  
Tea stopped reading at number three. That sounds a lot like what happened to Yami, she thought. So, there's hope that he can escape being a demon. Maybe if..  
  
"Tea! Where are you?  
  
"Up here, Yami, in the library!" Tea yelled toward the general direction of the voice. It was very hard to find someone in this house without resorting to yelling.  
  
A breathless Yami entered the room seconds later, "..There..you are...just couldn't..find you..."   
  
"Oh, you shouldn't be, considering that's the third time you've done that today." She grinned at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
He grinned sheepishly back, inwardly thinking, ÔAck! She's right! Stop it! No, Yami, bad! Stop that! You are not getting overprotective! No! Back away! Now! "Just making sure you're okay!" And with that, he nodded his head and stepped out of the room.  
  
"Yami, wait.  
  
Yami stopped and turned around. "Yes?  
  
"Umm...this might sound strange, but...Thanks, Yami. For caring.  
  
Yami smiled warmly at her, "You're welcome, Tea." He then chose to exit the room  
  
Tea smiled and returned to her book.  
  
.....  
  
Three figures stood in the shadows outside an old, beaten up house.   
  
"Are you sure thisss isss the place?" One of them whispered, its voice sounding more like a hiss than normal because of it.  
  
"Of course I am!" Another one snapped, "Warnnin has never been wrong before.  
  
"He wasss wrong in essstimating jussst how powerful that mage wasss, now wasssn't he?" The first one whispered dryly.  
  
"How could he have known that Kaiba was Dragonblood? Hell, even Kaiba's little mortal wench didn't know he was," the third one said.  
  
"But now we do, courtesssy of Tenebrae, so let'sss put that problem asside for the moment and deal with thisss one," the one who had first spoken hissed.  
  
"Derrdra's right, Uverdon, so let's get on with this.  
  
"I still don't believe that one as great as the Crimson Darkness would live in this pile of rubble," the one identified as Uverdon mumbled.  
  
"That's because it's a Vampirian house, you idiot!"   
  
"Oh. But then, how do we get inside, Zernogh?  
  
"We find the ssecret passsage. Every Vampirian housse hasss one.  
  
"But that will take forever! Why don't we just break through the walls?" Uverdon whined.  
  
"First," Zernogh began, "Vampirian houses are highly magical. There are likely charms to prevent that kind of entrance. Second, this mission requires stealth. S-T-E-A-L-T-H, as in not making much noise at all. I know that's not your style, Uverdon, and I don't blame you, but that's what this assignment calls for. So, Uverdon, will you be joining us?  
  
"Of course I am," Uverdon said indignantly, "I just don't like sneaking around. Like you said, it's not my style.  
  
"Well get usssed to it, you great lumbering oaf," Derrdra hissed.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid lizard-freak," Uverdon countered.  
  
"Take a look at your own reflection before you call me a freak, minotaur," Derrdra retorted.  
  
Uverdon glared and said nothing. Then he started walking towards the house, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Come on, we haven't all night, you know.  
  
.....  
  
Tea was reading when she heard a piteous whine. Startled, she looked around, only to lock gazes with a black puppy with soft brown eyes. The poor thing was limping. Tea got down on it's level and began to look at the injured paw when a thought made her freeze in suspicion. Wait, this is a Vampirian house. There's no way a puppy could wander in! She leaped back, only to be met with a scaly, clawed hand wrapped around her mouth. In front of her, that sweet, innocent puppy transformed into a man with short blonde hair and cold red eyes. He was wearing a gray cloak made out of....scales?   
Zernogh smirked and spoke, "Shapeshifting's a marvelous thing, you know. Almost as exhilarating as being a member of the Thirteen.  
Tea glared at him and tried to fight away from whatever was holding her. It was too strong, however, and became annoyed by her struggles. It tightened its grip painfully, drawing a little bit of blood, and hissed menacingly, "Ssstop your ssquirming, you ssstupid wench!  
  
Zernogh chuckled, "Now, now, Derrdra. We don't want her spoiled.  
  
Derrdra hissed in what Tea supposed was laughter. Then a deep, rumbling voice called from across the room, "What's so funny, Derrdra? Did you look in a mirror again?  
  
"Ssspeaking from perssonal experience, I ssupposse?" Derrdra replied with a smirk.  
  
Zernogh intervened with obvious authority, "Derrdra, Uverdon, stop this mindless quarreling. We still have things to do. Derrdra, bring the girl here.  
  
Derrdra obliged, glaring darkly at Uverdon as he went. Upon reaching Zernogh, he began binding her feet and hands together cruelly. Tea fought to hold back tears as the thick cords were tied painfully tight. Derrdra relinquished his hold on her, throwing her at Zernogh's feet.Then she gazed in terror as Zernogh drew a sharp, double-edged sword from under the cloak. He laughed at her response, "Relax, girlie. If we wanted to kill you, we would've done so by now. All we need is a few drops of your blood to motivate the Crimson Darkness into action." Zernogh held the blade, undecided as to where to make the cut.   
Derrdra, exasperated, said, "Jusst cut the ssstupid wench'ss hand off! It's not like she needss it!  
Zernogh replied thoughtfully, "You're right, Derrdra. Good idea." He held the blade above her hand, ready to cut down. Tea, knowing that he really was serious about cutting off her hand, quickly searched her mind for a way to escape. She vaguely remembered a spell and desperately tried to remember it. Finally, after a few precious seconds of hesitation, she recalled the spell. She murmured the words under her breath, causing all three to be thrown back violently. Hastily, she hopped over to the doors, yelling at the top of her lungs for Yami as she did so.  
Uverdon recovered quickly and charged after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her, squeezing her so angrily that she began to see stars. "Shut up, you stupid wench!  
Zernogh got up, wiping blood from his mouth, and paled as he heard thumping up the stairs. He turned to Uverdon. "Quick! Lay the note down and let's get out of here!  
Uverdon nodded and reached into his gray cloak. He slammed the sheet of parchment down on the table, grabbing Derrdra by the neck as he went. Zernogh ran over to the other three quickly and put his hand on Derrdra's shoulder. Then all four disappeared in a burst of red-orange flame.  
  
Yami tore into the library, his eyes filled with a dangerous mix of fear and anger, only to be met with emptiness and silence. His eyes scanned the room, desperately seeking a trace of Tea. But none was found. Instead, he found a hastily scrawled note on the table. Dreading what said note might portray, Yami picked it up and read its contents.   
  
'Crimson Darkness, if you are reading this, then we have succeeded in our task. By we, I mean Zernogh, Derrdra, and Uverdon of the Thirteen. And by task, I mean capturing your little angel wench. We haven't killed her, yet, but we will if you don't meet our requests by midnight. First off, you must agree to surrender your powers to us. We have three athames, so don't worry about that. Second, you must agree to declare your life forfeit to us as soon as you get your little wench to a safe place, as you will no doubt want to do. You will come to the meeting place, Pegasus's old fortress, and you will come alone and unarmed. Oh, and don't try to weasel your way out of this one. A blood oath will be taken, so if you don't do as we ask, you'll die anyway. Clock's ticking, Crimson Darkness.'  
  
Yami clenched the note in his hand angrily, his eyes turning darker than normal. He seemed to take little notice that the note clenched so fiercely in his hand was reduced to ashes. Nor did he seem to notice his skin darkening to a reddish hue. He marched imperiously out of the library, grinning maliciously at the plan whirling inside his head.   
  
.....  
  
I'm going to end it there cause I can't think of anymore to write. So I hope you all aren't TOO mad at me. I'll try to update faster, I really will. That's it, I guess. R&R! 


	12. A Demon's Retribution

Well, here we go! Chapter 12! But first, to those who reviewed last time:  
  
-Cheetah Goddess - I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm just so uninspired about that story, I kinda lost interest! And now with 's stupid rule, I don't think I'll be able to update!  
  
-Serpent's-Embrace -Yeah, I know it was short compared to chapter 10, but there probably won't be a really long one for a while. You see, because I'm making this up as I go, I get stuck. A lot. -.-  
  
-roses in bloom - Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! : )  
  
-Fuschicho Hime -blushes- You really think so? Thank you! : ) Oh, and don't worry, Yami will get his revenge this chapter! : D BWAHAHA!  
  
-Sylvia Viridian -What's Battousai? I really am curious! I don't get to watch much anime... 1. My parents think it's crap. 2. I don't have very many channels with anime on them. 3. All the anime I CAN watch is usually at what my parents have deemed the 'ungodly hours'. (They barely let me watch Inuyasha, for crying out loud!! It's at 11:00 on a Saturday, I don't see the big deal!!) Sorry, I'm just ranting aren't I? : ) Thanks for the review!  
  
-Tinyflyer02 -Thank YOU for the review! ; )  
  
-norestar-angel - If you liked chapter 11, wait until you read this one! It's Yami/Tea galore! : )  
  
Thanx to all of you! Now, the disclaimer: Dragon Queen16 does not own Yu-gi-oh....Are you happy now? Oooo. Come on, tell it to my face, or have I been erased? Are you happy now? Oooo. Are you happy now?...  
  
'Great, you made her break into song. Nice going.'  
  
"It's not my fault! I needed to eat!"  
  
'You don't need to eat! You're not even real!'  
  
"-gasp- DIE!!!" -attacks Spitfire-  
  
I'm going to save Spitfire the humiliation of lots of people seeing his defeat. Here's chapter 12- A Demon's Retribution!  
  
.....  
  
Tea stared around the cold stone chamber, terrified. She was in a chair, her arms and legs chained and locked. It would have been easy to escape using her angel powers, but for some reason they just wouldn't work. As if reading her thoughts, Uverdon sneered at her and said, "We know about your little magic tricks, wench. That's why we brought you here, to this magic-proof chamber. Quite clever of us, don't you think?"  
  
Tea glared at her captor, sure she had never felt such antipathy for a single being. She spat at him, her voice acrid, "You? Clever? Ha! You couldn't make a more humorous statement if you tried."  
  
Uverdon sneered and slapped her across the face. "Watch your tongue, wench, or I might just kill you, slowly and painfully." To add effect to his statement, Uverdon drew a dagger from underneath his cloak, the tip glowing sickly green. He pressed the dagger to her throat, the blade nearly pricking her skin. "One more smart-ass remark like that," He said, his dark eyes gleaming cruelly, "and my hand might just slip. Clear?"  
  
"You won't kill me, you need me." Tea said defiantly.  
  
"Aye, true. But this poison won't kill you. At least, not right away. No, instead, it sends white hot pain coursing through every inch of your body within seconds. Pain so great that you wish the poison had killed you. Then, if not treated, the pain gets worse as the poison slowly deteriorates your body from the inside out. Ah, but here's the beauty of it. The pain keeps your heart beating, so you don't die until the poison reaches your head. And that usually takes a month or two. Marvelous stuff, if I do say so myself." Uverdon grinned cruelly at her, slowly withdrawing the blade, and turned around, only to stare into cold, dark red eyes.  
  
"Really?" Yami said, his voice now raspy and deeper, "I'd like to see that for myself." He grabbed the dagger out of the dumbfounded Uverdon's hand and plunged it deep into the minotaur's stomach. Uverdon screamed as the poison took effect and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He hardly seemed to notice that his pain-induced thrashings on the rocky floor were only wounding him more. Agonizing screams poured out of him as abundantly as his blood. With a shaking hand, he reached under his cloak and drew out his sword. He wasted no time in plunging the sword straight through his own heart, effectively killing himself.  
  
Yami chuckled coldly as he stared at Uverdon's corpse, twisted in agony. "How disappointing." Then he turned his gaze to Tea, who shuddered inwardly. This was not the Yami she knew. Had she not known better, she would have thought this was his Truedemon form. His skin was a vivid red, with the odd spike sticking out. His hands ended into claws, claws she noticed were drenched in blood. His eyes were even darker, almost black, as they stared into hers. Tea felt the intense cold of fear drop into the pit of her stomach as she stared at the monster before her. Was...was this what the Nameless One had warned her about? Had Yami fallen into evil and fully become the Crimson Darkness? For a moment she feared he had, until she noticed that, as repulsive as he was, there were no wings, nor a tail. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Yami stood there, only he was back to normal. He bent down to the now dead Uverdon and searched through his pockets. With a triumphant cry, Yami stood up, a rusted key in his hand. He walked swiftly over to Tea and unlocked the chains before helping her to her feet. Her hands and feet, however, were numb from the brutally-tight chains cutting off the circulation. With a cry, her unstable feet gave way and she fell, right into Yami's arms.  
  
"Are you all right, Tea?" Yami asked, his deep voice causing her to shiver.   
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," She said, the feeling beginning to come back into her feet and hands. She felt safe in Yami's arms, despite the fact he was a demon. He wasn't like other demons, or even other demon-turned mortals. No, he was...different. Good. And she planned to keep him that way.   
A great wave of pain interrupted her musings. Gasping, she looked down at her side, where blood was rapidly seeping through the material of her shirt. She barely had strength enough to pull the bloodstained throwing knife out of her before she collapsed in Yami's arms, unconscious  
  
A cold chuckle reverberated through the stone chamber. "Well, well, Yami. You finally showed up," the figure said, moving out of the shadows. Yami immediately recognized the blonde, red-eyed demon as Zernogh. "Sorry about that little knife trick, but I knew you wouldn't cooperate otherwise." Zernogh threw another dagger, the sharp blade burrowing into the solid rock of the chamber floor. A paper was pinned underneath it.  
  
Yami carefully and gently laid Tea on the ground before moving to where the dagger had struck. He picked up the paper from under the dagger cautiously, never removing his eyes from Zernogh. He stood up, with what he recognized as a blood oath in his hands, and faced Zernogh. "And what makes you think," He said as calmly as he could, "that I will agree to this? Tea's wound is not fatal."  
  
"True, Yami. The wound itself isn't fatal, but the poison now running through her veins is another matter entirely. And I," He said, holding up a small vial, "am the only one who has the antidote." He grinned maliciously at the hatred on Yami's face. "So," he gestured to the blood oath, "what'll it be? Your powers? Or your precious angel?"  
  
Reluctantly, Yami picked the dagger up from the floor and slitted his arm, one drop of blood managing to drop onto the paper before the wound closed up. He walked over to Zernogh and thrust the paper in his hands. "There," he said acidly, "Now I believe you said I could get Tea somewhere safe. Does that still stand?"  
  
"It does," said a smirking Zernogh, taking the paper, "but hurry back. The poison takes full effect within two hours."  
  
With a final spiteful glare at Zernogh, Yami walked over to Tea and picked her up. Her face had gone so pale, he wondered if she could last two hours. Yami lifted his gaze from her face as he walked down the bare stone corridor. If he remembered this place correctly, there was a bedroom just a few doors down where he could put Tea, for now. On his way, he saw the contorted corpse of Derrdra, his neck twisted in a disgustingly unnatural position. Yami shuddered at what he had briefly become, the evil that had taken over his body. If it hadn't been for the sight of Tea, unscathed, who knows what he might've done. He might have even hurt her in the unleashed power of the Crimson Darkness. Yami flinched at that thought. He had to keep a closer check on his emotions from now on. He might not be able to stop himself next time. Yami shook his head, as if trying to clear such thoughts from his mind. Ah, he thought, there's the room."  
  
.....  
  
Tea groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Where... where was she? And where was Yami? Then the events of the last hour came back full force in her mind. She gasped in realization. Yami was going to give up his powers and allow Zernogh to kill him! Startled, Tea sprung from the bed, only to come crashing down again, doubled up in pain. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get up? Tears came to Tea's eyes, her body experiencing two different kinds of pain at once. Why would he agree to something like this? Didn't Yami know how much she needed him? How much she lo-- Tea stopped, her subconscious mind revealing a truth she hadn't seen until this moment. She...loved him? Then, through the tears and pain a smile appeared on her face. Yeah, she thought, I guess I do...  
She fell into unconsciousness, a smile still upon her face. .....  
  
Yami entered the chamber again, walking boldly up to Zernogh. "All right, Zernogh. She's getting worse. Hand over the potion."  
  
"How will I know you won't just leave after you give it to her?  
  
"I thought that was the reason for the blood oath?" Yami said, raising up an eyebrow in question. "And besides, Zernogh, I'm a man of my honor!" He said, throwing both arms wide. "One of the 'good guys'. Surely you can trust me if no one else?" Yami smirked mockingly as he draped one arm over the demon's shoulders.  
  
"Fine. But you've only got five minutes," Zernogh yielded, handing Yami the small black vial.  
  
"Understood," Yami said, taking the vial from Zernogh's hand and walking briskly out of the chamber. He walked as quickly as he could down the corridor, careful to avoid Derrdra's mangled body. Upon reaching the right door, he quickly flung it open and walked inside, almost afraid of what he might see. Instead, a smile of relief crossed his face. She was lying on the bed, curled up, a smile on her face. He tried to wake her up, but she seemed to be in a comatose state. Must be an effect of the poison, he thought. Gently, he pinched her nose to make her mouth open so he give her the antidote. That done, he propped her up into a sitting position and poured the potion down her throat. He set her gently down on the bed, smiling at her angelic form. He sighed, "If only you knew, Tea..." His voice trailing off as he walked out of the room.  
  
.....  
  
Yami walked, once again, into the stone chamber, resolution written all over his features. His eyes scanned the harsh stone room in search of Zernogh, only to be met with the ever-present dark and dreary atmosphere. His body tensed as he heard a slight noise from behind him. He cautiously turned around, seeing two points of red out of the corner of his eyes. As the cold glint of the athame was raised, Yami casually stepped sideways, causing Zernogh to stumble to the dull stone floor. Yami deftly placed his foot on the fallen demon's back, preventing Zernogh from escaping.  
  
A surprised Zernogh spoke, "What are you doing, you fool? You have signed a blood oath, there is nothing you can do!"  
  
"Oh? You mean, this blood oath?" Yami said, holding up the tattered piece of paper that quickly erupted into flames.  
  
"B..but how...it, it was in my pocket..and.," Zernogh stammered.  
  
"Stop your chattering, you demented idiot. I swiped it from you when you gave me the vial," Yami smirked at his helpless adversary, who was, at the moment, completely and utterly stupefied. "Now," He said, kicking Zernogh, "get on your feet. I'm not a cold-blooded killer like you."  
  
Snarling, Zernogh lunged to his feet and brandished a sword, which he quickly plunged into Yami's chest. "Die!"  
  
Yami laughed mockingly, "Die? Zernogh, I'm the Crimson Darkness! Or have you forgotten that little detail in that puny brain of yours?" He sneered, pulling the sword out of his body, the wound healing within a matter of seconds. He backed Zernogh into a corner, the demon desperately trying to find a way out.   
Finally, Zernogh spoke to Yami, words that would soon be his last, "You...you conniving scum! Have you no honor left to abide by a simple oath?"  
  
"Oh, but I am, Zernogh," Yami said, his eyes glinting dangerously, "because I swore to myself three years from today that I would slay you and rid the world of your pathetic existence. I think that promise holds more than your pitiful blood oath ever could." With that, Yami thrust the sword deep into the demon's belly, relishing the screams and the pain that he had no doubt caused others. With a final sigh, Zernogh fell to the floor, as lifeless as his partners Derrdra and Uverdon.  
Yami threw Zernogh's sword to the ground, feeling it fitting that the blade that had taken so many innocent lives now took the one of its wielder. It clattered on the stone floor, next to the wide-eyed Zernogh. Yami curled his lip in disgust and turned away towards the exit. Without so much as a glance back, he left the chamber, leaving the memory of Zernogh of the Thirteen behind.  
  
.....  
  
As Yami entered the room, he was embraced by a sobbing Tea. Confused, he led her heaving body to the bed, where he set her down. "Tea, what's wrong?"  
After controlling her tears, she spoke, relief evident in her voice. "I...I was just...just so scared, Yami...I thought...I thought Zernogh had killed you..." Then she stiffened, remembering that Zernogh was a shapeshifter. She looked at Yami suspiciously, "You are Yami, aren't you?"  
  
He laughed at her wariness, and replied, "Of course I am, though I don't blame you. Watch." He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and slit his arm, the wound closing up almost as soon as it was cut.  
  
She smiled in relief, closing her eyes briefly before meeting his. She averted her gaze and bit her lip, suddenly very interested in the carpet covering the floor. "Yami..." She began hesitantly, "this whole...situation has thrown things into perspective for me. And, I want you to know, before anything else happens..." She sighed, irritated at herself, and just blurted it out. "Xenorith help me, Yami, but I...I think I'm in love with you." Tea closed her eyes, expecting the worst. Instead she was met with Yami's relieved laugh. Timidly, she met his eyes, eyes that sparkled in joy.  
  
"Tea, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!" Seeing her slightly confused expression, he added, "The thing is, Tea, I think I'm in love with you too." And with that, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, one she gladly returned.  
  
.....  
  
Awww! Well, you've had to wait 12 chapters, but wasn't it worth it?   
  
'No, because this chapter was a piece of crap.'  
  
Do the world a favor, Spitfire. Shut up.  
  
'Will do!'  
  
-sigh- -.- Okay, nuf of that. See ya next chapter! Don't forget to review on your way out! 


	13. Illusory Demise

Hi! Just so you know, I busted my brains trying to come up with this chapter. -.- My creative spurt is gone! -sobs- Hopefully it'll come back. Also, school's started again so I won't have much time at all to write. It's depressing. -sighs sadly- Oh well. Now, to the wonderful reviewers!  
  
-Serpent's-Embrace -Yup, Zernogh was killed off too quick. And you'll see why in this chapter. ; )  
  
-Cheetah Goddess -.....Lloyd! -starts laughing hysterically-  
  
-norestar-angel -Thanks! I tried to review your story, but my stupid computer kept on messing it up...I'll have to go back and try later. : )  
  
-Jellybob 15 -Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I was a little nervous about it.  
  
-roses in bloom -Thanks! I'm glad everyone seemed to like the whole Yami/Tea scene. I was kinda nervous because I've never kissed anyone or had a boyfriend, so I don't know what it's like. I had to kinda make it up from things I've read and seen on TV. -.-  
  
-ari-aly -Thanks! : )  
  
-eveeee90 -Thanks, I'm glad you like it! : )  
  
-Fushicho Hime -Yes, I was getting kind of annoyed with myself for putting it off so long. Stupid me and my whole tension' thing...-.- Yes, Zernogh died...Or did he? BWAHAHA!  
  
-Sylvia Viridian -Confusing? Nah, that was just me being stupid. I've heard my friend talk about that before, and didn't remember it until I'd posted the chapter. -.- Yup, I'm an idiot. And proud of it too!! : )  
  
-Tinyflyer02 -Thanks yourself! : ) Sorry bout the long update...-mumbles-...stupid school...  
  
Thank you all soooooooooooooooooooooooo much, and again I'm sorry about the long update. REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY  
sorry!! Okay, I'll stop rambling so you can read the story. Enjoy!  
  
The demon stood still in the numerous shadows of the cavern, watching as the one known as the Crimson Darkness killed' an illusion of himself. He smirked at Yami's triumphant face. Did the fool really believe that he, Zernogh, could die so easily? He had an urge to laugh out loud. Finally, Yami threw down the sword and walked out of the chamber. How considerate of him to leave my weapon behind, Zernogh thought to himself. He walked over to his sword and picked it up, cleaning the blade on the hem of his cloak. That done, he sheathed his weapon and turned to the illusion of himself. He closed his eyes and released his hold on the illusion, immediately feeling a boost in his energy level. Making and containing an illusion as complex as this had drained much of his energy with every passing second. But the information gathered had been worth every bit of the fatigue he had endured. With a satisfied smirk, Zernogh closed his eyes and disappeared in a burst of red-orange flame.  
  
The source of all evil paced impatiently in his chamber located in the Spire, anxiously awaiting his servant's return. If the news was promising, there might be hope yet. In a sudden bout of frustration, the source threw a sword hanging on the wall across the room, effortlessly shattering the metal. Dammit, why was it taking so long?! Why had Yami not yet transformed from the Crimson Darkness to the True Immortal? To supposedly ease his stress, the source took a heavy ebony mace from the wall like it weighed nothing and threw it against the wall, shattering it like the sword. Damn that Pegasus, why had he made the riddle in Serpenetria? Stupid show-off, served him right to get killed by his own creation. This consoling thought seemed to calm the source, as he stopped his monotonous pacing and simply stood there. His patience was rewarded as a burst of red-orange flame appeared in front of him, along with his servant Zernogh.  
  
As soon as Zernogh entered his master's chambers, he immediately fell to his knees, if not for respect, then to spare his own sanity. He had once made the mistake of looking at his master directly and would not do so again. His master was such a complex, baffling creature to the naked eye that the mere sight of him had nearly caused Zernogh to go mad. Zernogh involuntarily shuddered at the memory. He had been a fool to lay eyes on a divine entity without himself being of the godly nature.  
  
Report, Zernogh, the source said in his maddeningly complex voice; a voice that sounded of everything, of nothing. A voice that matched the source's appearance.  
  
Zernogh shuddered and tried desperately to block his ears from the diverse sounds reverberating around the chamber, as well as through his mind. Master, I bring fortunate news. The Crimson Darkness does indeed love the angel, and vice versa. He is well on his way to becoming the True Immortal.This is good, Zernogh. You have done well. I trust the new illusion power worked in your favor?Yes, m'lord, as well as in yours. Yami believes me dead, which will prompt him to believe that the power of the Thirteen is failing.Ah, but that is a matter we must discuss, Zernogh. In a way, the Thirteen is failing. There are some among the Thirteen who are questioning my motives, Zernogh, and that mutiny cannot be allowed.I understand, Master. Tell me the names of those who betray you and I will take care of them.Your loyalty to me is great, Zernogh, if not surprising. You would betray and murder your own brethren for your master?Yes, Master. I would sacrifice my own life, my own soul, if you asked. I would do anything for your vision, for the greater evil. the shining white figure replied after a brief pause, nodding slowly, you would. I can see it...Now, the ones among the Thirteen that would betray me are Warnnin, Pemna, Archilt, Uverdon, Derrdra, Kealgoi, Blordai, and Faerdran. Kealgoi will not be a problem, seeing how his little demon-turned mortal was too powerful for him to control.Yes, master, and neither will Warnnin, Pemna, Uverdon, or Derrdra. I overheard a conversation amongst them, talking about leaving the Thirteen to greater aspirations'. I took care of them on my own. I hope my independence can be excused.It can and it is, Zernogh. I am pleased. Now, after the offenders are dealt with, you are to recruit eight new members to the Thirteen; ones who can replace the others, equal in power, but more loyal.I understand, Master.Good. You are dismissed to your duties. And Zernogh, the source called out as his servant rose, don't forget that you can be replaced just as easy.  
  
Zernogh nodded solemnly, not daring to look at his master. He bowed, and then disappeared in red-orange flame.  
  
Archilt sharpened his monstrous claymore as he went over the steps of his plan. Everything seemed to be working out fine, all operations were running smoothly. However, Archilt was apprehensive. Zernogh had sworn loyalty to him and their cause fervorently, but that demon was as devious and treacherous as they come. Oh well. I'll just get rid of him in case. Archilt ceased sharpening the now razor-sharp blade and grinned, Poor Zernogh. You have no idea what's going on.What a coincidence! Because you obviously don't either! A voice rang out from behind  
Archilt. Before the demon could react, a sword was thrust deep into his back, the blazing fire of poison spreading through his body. With a choking sound, Archilt fell to the floor, his face contorted in pain.  
  
Zernogh simply pulled his blade out of Archilt, disgust written on his face. Demon blood is so incredibly messy, With a grimace, Zernogh wiped the sword on Archilt's corpse. That's one down.  
  
Blordai started as he heard shouting followed by a sickening thud coming from Archilt's chambers. With haste, he quickly passed through the walls. Being a specter had its advantages. As he slipped into Archilt's chambers, he was met with a surprising sight. Zernogh, their ally, pulling the sword that had taken Archilt's life from his body. he whispered with his usual lack of emotion, you are a traitor. How disappointing.  
  
Zernogh snorted derisively, With a flick of his hands, he sent strong magical energy towards Blordai. The magic formed a suffocating mass of darkness around Blordai of which not even the specter could escape. Within moments, Blordai was no more.  
  
Well, that was convenient, said Zernogh with a smirk. Now all that's left is to kill Faerdran.  
  
Faerdran reached in vain for a book on the top shelf. With an irritated sigh, he forced his wings out and flew up to the book that had eluded him. If Archilt's suspicions about Zernogh were correct, then they needed to kill that demon before things got out of hand. Faerdran flipped through the book hastily. Now where was that spell that could trap a demon inside a crystal...  
  
Looking for this?  
  
The angel whirled around, only to be faced with a smirking Zernogh. He held in his hand a crumpled up page torn out from the spellbook Faerdran was currently holding. Zernogh smirked again and threw the crumpled up paper behind him. You know, I never did trust you. You are, after all, an angel. You had your usefullness, Faerdran, I'll admit it, but that usefullness ends here. Zernogh grinned maliciously, Any last words?Actually, yes, Faerdran smirked and began chanting in a strong voice, Aduro, demon. Aduro a ignis. Cum is verbum, tui malum ego volo aboleo. [1]  
  
Zernogh screamed as flame began licking at his body, searing his demonic flesh.  
  
Faerdran increased the volume of his chant and began repeating it over and over until Zernogh was nothing more than a pile of ash. He sighed in relief. I finally killed him.Did you? said a mocking voice behind him. Before Faerdran had a chance to react, he felt a sharp pain through his stomach. Numbing coldness spread throughout him as his body surrendered to death. Or did you just kill his illusion? Zernogh laughed at the angel's corpse. That's my third kill today! I'm feeling rather pleased with myself! He bent down and picked up the spellbook. He began flipping through the pages, searching for a spell. Now, let's see, is this...? Aha! Here we are! With a triumphant cry, Zerngoh ripped out the page. He scanned through the list of objects and ingredients needed. Hmm......skull, angel blood...essence of wight? Where...? After several moments of thinking, Zernogh snapped his fingers. I'm pretty sure Uverdon kept some in his stores, I can just use that! Zernogh went down the list again, making sure he knew where to find all the ingredients. After a few minutes, he nodded his head decisively and made a portal of red-orange flame.  
  
Ego iam arcesso phasma phasmatis a Warnnin, Pemna, Archilt, Uverdon, Derrdra, Kealgoi, Blordai, Faerdran hinc profundum a barathrum! Absque sensus, at a fidelis! Permitto inferi exorior prout undead! Exaudio meus clamo, creatura a deus! [2] Came a chanting from inside a dimly-lit chamber. A demonic altar stood in the center, lighted by two red candles and a strange, ghostly aura that surrounded it. A gray-robed figure stood behind the altar, raising its hands up in plea as the chant increased in volume. Ego iam arcesso phasma phasmatis a Warnnin, Pemna, Archilt, Uverdon, Derrdra, Kealgoi, Blordai, Faerdran hinc profundum a barathrum! Absque sensus, at a fidelis! Permitto inferi exorior prout undead! Exaudio meus clamo, creatura a deus!  
  
Suddenly, black swirling light rose from the floor and engulfed the room. It remained for no more than a few seconds, leaving behind 12 beings of varying races. There were four demons, one of which was horribly mutated, a minotaur, a specter, an angel, and a lizard creature that looked like a lizard, but stood on two feet and was the size of a human. To most they would seem to be regular creatures, no matter how strange physically, but a look into their eyes changed that completely. Their eyes were gray, lifeless, completely void of emotion. That, of course, being a enormous understatement. They were the undead, beings that lived only on instinct and orders.  
  
Zernogh grinned and said quietly, Welcome back.  
  
The source of all evil was surprised as a large portal of fire opened before him. Surely Zernogh couldn't be done yet? However, Zernogh and 12 others stepped out of it, all of which fell to their knees instantly. He was even more surprised when he was able to recognize all of them as the original members of the Thirteen. He thundered What is the meaning of this?!M'lord, I believe I have found the solution to the problem of the Thirteen. After all, what creature is more loyal than one that is undead? Zernogh said confidently. Inside, however he was deathly afraid of his master's wrath.  
  
There was a long pause before the source replied, I see, Zernogh. They will serve me. You have done well.Thank you, master, Zernogh said, greatly relieved, What is our next step?Nothing for now, except programming these undead. Let Yami and his precious angel fall into a false sense of security. It is like you said, Zernogh. They believe the Thirteen is failing, the Cult of Xenoroc is failing. Let them hold onto their petty hopes for a while longer. After all, it is still not time, but will soon be.  
  
Zernogh nodded solemnly, hiding a malicious grin. Stupid Yami. I'll get my revenge sooner than I thought.  
  
Yami and Tea walked down the moonlit street, hands lightly clasped together. Yami, for one, felt like a large weight had been lifted off his soulders. The one person he felt completely connected to, the one person he would willingly die for, felt the same about him. It was so relieving, so consoling that he couldn't help but release a small sigh of content.  
  
What's on your mind? A soft, angelic voice came from beside him.  
  
He gave her a thoughtful look before saying, How is it that you were cast out from heaven?My father was forcing me to marry someone I didn't know, Tea blushed in embarrassment and laughed slightly, Now that I think about it, it sounds pretty stupid, compared to all we've been through in the past few days.Hardly. Marrying someone you can trust is important, Tea. I should know, Yami said seriously. My aunt was set up with a random guy just because he was a vampire. My grandmother wanted to keep the blood line clean'. Anyway, the guy turned out to be an abusive psychopath who drove my aunt to suicide, Yami shook his head sadly, I still remember the funeral. My uncle didn't shed a tear. was all Tea found herself saying, sobered by the sad story. The two continued to walk in comfortable silence, content enough to just be in each other's company.  
  
Suddenly, Yami stiffened and began to walk slower. Get behind me, Tea.  
  
Tea obeyed and soon heard what Yami's sharper hearing had first. There was an odd gasping noise up ahead. The source of the noise soon came into view. The man seemed to be homeless. That was no shock these days. But what was a shock was the pair of angel wings on his back. He called out in a rustic voice challengingly, What're yu lookin at..?  
  
Yami relaxed as he saw that the angel appeared to be unarmed. He stepped forward, intending to help the poor person.  
  
The man blanched as Yami came into full view and staggered back. He stammered, Y-you're...you're The Creation!  
  
Confused like Yami, Tea stepped from behind him and asked the angel, What are you talking about?  
  
The angel gasped with wide eyes as Tea stepped out. When she began walking towards him, he staggered back some more and yelled in a shaky voice, Y-you s-stay away from me, you d-devil's spawn!I don't understand-- Tea began, but was cut off as the angel screamed in a panicked voice, Stay away from me! In a desperate attempt to defend himself, the angel reached behind him and threw a metal pole blindly. Before she could react, the metal pole hit Tea and went through her stomach. The angel then ran away without a backward glance. Tea sunk to the floor, tears flowing down her face at the pain. _I wish this pain would stop, she thought desperately. I wish it would just go away. _Tea heard a clatter and felt the pain subside. She sighed in relief and looked to Yami, Thanks. I didn't know you could heal.  
  
Yami was staring wide eyed at Tea and replied in a shaky voice, I can't Tea. Your body did that by itself.What?! B-but I-I couldn't have! I don't know how! Tea said, just as shocked as Yami.  
  
Look at your stomach.  
  
Tea did so and found no trace of the wound. Not even a scratch. W-what does this mean?I don't know, Tea. I really don't, Yami looked around and shook his head, But we aren't going to find any answers here. Let's go home.  
  
Tea nodded and got to her feet. What was going on?  
  
ARGH! Can't...write...more...Writer's block...taking over.....Dang you, Mr. Writer's block! Why can't you just leave!!!!  
  
-Because you promised me cake-  
  
I GAVE YOU THE FREAKIN CAKE!! NOW LEAVE BEFORE MY READERS KILL ME!  
  
-No-  
  
GAH!!!....Well everybody, here he is--the famed Mr. Writer's block. And he won't leave! Even after I offered him gold!  
  
-That gold' was a rusted nickel-  
  
SO! It's gold to me!!!! Anyways...  
  
[1] It's Latin and roughly means: Burn, demon. Burn in hell. With these words, your evil I will abolish.' I'm not sure if that's the exact translation, but it's close enough for me. ; )  
  
[2] More Latin. A rough translation is: I now summon the spirits of Warnnin, Pemna, Archilt, Uverdon, Derrdra, Kealgoi, Blordai, Faerdran from the depths of the underworld! Without feeling, but with loyalty! Let the dead rise as undead! Hear my cry, a servant of the gods!' Again, I'm not 100 percent sure that this is the exact translation, but it's pretty dang close.  
  
Well, there you go. Sorry about the long update, but as I mentioned before, I had no clue what to write -.- How'd you like it? Was it okay? Disgustingly boring? So downright awful that you ran away screaming? Tell me! Flame it for all I care, just review!  
  
P.S. Free cookie to anyone who can guess who the source of all evil is! ; ) I gave you a couple hints in this chapter, even though they were pretty subtle.


	14. Child of the Damned

Hi! Well, I made another chapter in less than a month. I'm proud of myself.  
  
Anywho, let's get to the reviews, shall we?  
  
Angel-of-the-Apocalypse- Hmm, good idea. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! I've got the Writer's Block under control for now. -grins evilly-  
  
-Writer's Block is tied to a chair and gagged-  
  
Shining Charizard- -blushes- Thank you! I've never really thought of my writing as excellent, but it's nice that someone does. : )  
  
anzu12 )- Thanks, and don't worry, I will DEFINENTLY be continuing and completing this story. : )  
  
Quarterstaff- Hmm, didn't know you were part of fanfiction dot net. (I wrote it out because it deletes websites). Thanks! : )  
  
Jellybob 15- Yeah, I do that too. Anyway, I'm glad you've liked the Yami/Tea stuff so far. Also, this chapter will be Seto/Serenity. I've left all of you hanging on that particular cliff for far too long. ; )  
  
Serpent's-Embrace- Ouch. You live by all those hurricanes, huh? Gosh, you've had to deal with two, possible three, hurricanes in a row! You have my deep sympathy. -gives Serpent's-Embrace a claymore- Here, now you can fight off Ivan if he comes around! : )  
  
Cheetah Goddess- -grins- I know! And I love it!  
  
norestar-angel- Thanks so much! Oh, and I tried to review the Chosen One. Did it show up? Tell me if it didn't because my computer's been acting screwy lately. -.-  
  
roses in bloom- Thanks! : )  
  
Tinyflyer02- -sigh- Yes, the horrible, disgusting Writer's Block. -.-  
  
-muffled cries of indignation from tied-up Writer's Block-  
  
Sylvia Viridian - You probably won't find anything about Tea's condition in previous chapters, but there is a major hint in this chapter. As for your guess; if I'd posted this story a year ago, you would have been absolutely right. But, I've come up with an even more twisted plot that causes the source of all evil to not be Marik. And if you look close enough, you can tell in this chapter where Gozaburo comes in. Zombies, though loyal, are not creative. That's one thing...you can't have absolutely certain loyalty and creativity unless you know a person very well and earn their loyalty. Overall, I'd say that was a bad move.' You may be right, you may be wrong. I'm not telling! ; )  
  
Fushicho Hime- Forgotten it? No. Been driven mad by Writer's Block? Yes. Anyways, thanks for the review! : )  
  
I've just realized two things.  
  
One: I never did a disclaimer last chapter. Crescentstar!  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Queen16 does not own Yu-gi-oh and I'm too tired to think of a clever way to say it. So there. (This goes for all previous chapter disclaimers I may have missed as well as this chapter's.)  
  
Two: I have never thanked you guys for putting me on your Author Alert and Favorites list! So, here you are. My thanks go out to all of you who have put me your Author Alert list. Those people are:Hikari Kitten, Fluffylittledragon, roses in bloom, CrissyKitty, Jellybob 15, Sylvia Viridian, EvilSpiritKiba, Fushicho Hime, Jupiter-1685, Badgirl21, Shayley Rain, LozzieLiz, Barb6, loves-wrath, Tinyflyer02, and scary miss mary.  
  
And here's yet another thanks to all of you who put me on your Favorites list: Fluffylittledragon, Cheetah Goddess, Serpent's-Embrace, Angel-of-the-Apocalypse, EvilSpiritKiba, eveeee90, Fushicho Hime, Badgirl21, LozzieLiz, loves-wrath, ari-aly, silver-moon-sapphire-sky, and ancientarashi.  
  
Thanks again to all of you!  
  
Now, here's chapter 14- Child of the Damned  
  
.....  
  
-Previously on My Immortal, Chapter 10-  
  
_Serenity, you know that I can transform into a dragon, right?  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
Well, it's not because I'm extremely good at transformation magic that I can do that. It's...it's because I'm Dragonblood.  
  
.....  
  
Ethereshade and Seto stiffened at the sound of the voice. Impulsively, Seto stood in front of Serenity, changing into dragon form as he did so. A low growl came from his throat, and Serenity could hardly miss the anger and hate directed toward the source of the voice.  
  
With only one word, Seto was able to sum up the darkness and evil surrounding the creature. Equally as softly, he replied with unmasked hate in his voice,  
  
_.....  
  
Tenebrae laughed, So, still remember lil ol me?  
  
Ethereshade replied, gritting his teeth, It'd be hard _not _to forget something as evil and disgusting as you!  
  
Mockingly, Tenebrae retorted, Aw, thanks Ethereshade! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! Are you going to hand those two over now?  
  
Ethereshade, what the hell is he talking about? Seto looked at his friend suspiciously.  
  
Ethereshade glared at Tenebrae and icily said, In case you didn't overhear, Tenebrae, I'm not on your side. I was only pretending to be.  
  
Tenebrae smirked, Oh, I heard it all right. I just wanted to confirm what I heard before. You know, just so I can tell He-of-the-Black-Eyes exactly what you said. How you betrayed him and all.  
  
How can I betray that son of a bitch if I was never on his side? Ethereshade angrily replied.  
  
Tenebrae laughed uproariously, So you not only betray Him, but you insult Him as well? I feel sorry for you when I turn you in to Him! Tenebrae then began forming a powerful magic energy in front of him and muttering Serpenetrian words.  
  
Actually, I feel more sorry for you! Serenity stepped out from behind Seto and fired an angry stream of swirling light and blue flame at Tenebrae. The shadow yelled and glared at Serenity, and then spoke in an awed voice, So...you're one of them. But how is that possible..? He trailed off, soon after disappearing.  
  
Seto and Ethereshade blinked in awe at Serenity. She calmly turned around to face them and said, That thing was getting on my nerves. Shall we go? She turned around and began walking towards the entrance. Seto and Ethereshade followed, still stupefied.  
  
.....  
  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes growled in annoyance at the Whisperers' terrified rambling. He thundered, Calm down and speak sense before I destroy you!  
  
The Whisperers immediately fell into a hush and began relaying their information mentally. _The dragon was more powerful than you imagined, He-of-the-Black-Eyes. He could transform into a human! He managed to slay us! And that thing he was carrying...  
  
_What?! What thing? Out with it!  
  
_The book written by the deceiver. He was carrying it.  
  
_Ah, Account of the Exiled Forgotten'. I'd wondered where that'd got to, He-of-the-Black-Eyes murmured, he barked, what's this about the dragon transforming?  
  
_We were pursuing him and all of a sudden he dived. When he touched the ground, he immediately changed into a human with brown hair and blue eyes. He was a mage, too!  
  
_I see. You are dismissed, After the Whisperers left, He-of-the-Black-Eyes allowed himself a small smile. Well, well, Seto. Sounds like you've come a long way since we last met. But this time, you'll be the one to die. And there'll be no god to bring _you_ back to life, will there, stepson? He-of-the-Black-Eyes laughed a horrible, deranged laugh that echoed throughout the caverns. The occupants shuddered at the distorted sound. More than appearance had changed after Hisskha had been brought back._  
  
....._  
  
Serenity, wait! Ethereshade called out, stopping her from leaving the cave. S-serenity, how did you do that? Ethereshade stammered slightly. That powerful of magic was rare for a mage of the Red Order, even one of Serenity's stature.  
  
You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Serenity said bluntly. Then, in a quieter tone she continued, Let alone trust me.  
  
Seto, who had heard every word of what Serenity said, spoke sharply, Serenity, what's going on?! What do you mean we wouldn't trust you?  
  
Do you want to know, Seto?! Do you? She screeched, tears beginning to run down her face, Well, here you go! I'm evil, Seto!  
  
Seto said softly, surprised by Serenity's abrupt mood change. He changed into human form and stepped towards her. He took her into his arms and spoke soothing sounds to her. It's okay, Serenity. You don't have to tell us--  
  
Serenity interrupted in a shaky voice, you told me your secret. I'll tell you mine, Serenity paused and took a deep breath, S-seto, I....I'm Xenoroc's daughter. Serenity turned her face and prepared herself for the worst. She expected a slap, a disgusted cry, or something of that manner. What Seto actually said, though, was completely different.  
  
Seto sighed in relief and said, Is that all?  
  
W-what do you mean, is that all?' Serenity stammered, confused.  
  
Serenity, look at me.  
  
Serenity reluctantly obeyed and looked up into Seto's eyes. Instead of the fear and revulsion she had expected, she only saw love. Serenity, it doesn't matter who or what your parents are. You're still Serenity, the woman I fell in love with, the woman I'm still in love with. You're you, Serenity, and nothing will ever change that.  
  
But Seto...the evil runs in my veins. I can't do anything about that, Serenity said sadly.  
  
Yes, Serenity, you can. The only blood in your veins is the blood of a god. Whether or not you become evil is up to you, Seto said softly, gently brushing away some of her tears.  
  
Serenity smiled slightly and said, Thank you, Seto.  
  
Seto smiled nervously and shifted uneasily. Come on. It's now or never,' he chided himself. He cleared his throat and said, Umm, Serenity, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time. It's probably not the best place to do it, but I've got to before I lose my drive. So, here goes, Seto took a deep breath and took her hand. He bent down on one knee and said, Serenity, will you marry me?  
  
Serenity gasped and said shakily, But why, Seto? After you know what I am, how can you still...  
  
Seto just smiled, I can because I know that if we ever make it out of this whole mess alive, you're the one who I'd want to live the remainder of my life with. I've known that for a while now, and nothing's changed. So?  
  
Silent tears falling down her face, she said happily, Yes, Seto, I will.  
  
Seto grinned and reached into his pocket. After a bit of fumbling, he produced a ring and slipped it on Serenity's finger. There. Now whenever you feel like giving in to your father's side, you can look at that and remind yourself that I will always be there for you.  
  
Serenity smiled at the beautiful simplicity of the ring and embraced Seto. Thank you. She sighed contentedly and said, Though how I wound up with someone as great as you, I don't know.  
  
Oh, you don't? Seto said in mock surprise. Well, as I recall, I was fighting, and dying, in a battle and you dragged me to healer's tent after I passed out. Then, I--  
  
Serenity laughed and shushed him with a kiss. Rhetorical question, Seto.  
  
I know, I just wanted to hear your pretty laugh again, Seto grinned and deepened the kiss.  
  
Ethereshade, who had slunk away a little bit to give the two some privacy, snorted and mumbled to himself, Hmph. It's about bloody time.  
  
.....  
  
Tenebrae staggered into He-of-the-Black-Eyes' chambers. After reaching his destination, he gasped and collapsed to the floor, a strange dark green substance oozing from his shadowy form. How...how was this possible...?' Tenebrae mused bitterly, pausing to dissolve into a fit of coughing that produced more of the dark green substance. I thought Xenoroc said that he had killed her, but...' Tenebrae shook his head at the irony of Xenoroc's title, the Deceiver. It seems he deceives his allies as well as his enemies.' Tenebrae felt the excruciating pain lancing through his body receding as his body repaired himself. The dark green substance that he realized must be his blood ceased seeping out of him at what was probably a dangerous rate. The mass of shadow and darkness that formed his body began weaving together again, forming his constantly changing shape. Feeling much better, the shadow lifted himself off the floor and addressed the black dragon in the center of the chamber. He-of-the-Black-Eyes, I come to you with...surprising news, to say the least.  
  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes turned his dark gaze to Tenebrae. In his raspy voice, He called out, Speak, Tenebrae.  
  
It seems Xenoroc's first daughter is not dead as he claimed. She's alive and kicking ass, mine to be specific, Tenebrae drawled.  
  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes paused for a moment before speaking, Are you sure it was not the other one? Are you sure it was not Serenity's sister? He hissed slowly, unwilling to believe that Xenoroc's rebellious first-born, Serenity, was still alive.  
  
Tenebrae sighed, Yes, I'm sure, He-of-the-Black-Eyes. Tea is currently with the Crimson Darkness, aiding his transformation to the True Immortal.  
  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes nodded reluctantly and then erupted into hissing laughter, Poor girl has no idea what's going on.  
  
Nor do we, mind you, Tenebrae said dryly. All we know is that Xenoroc made it clear that Yami had to change into the True Immortal as soon as possible, and for that he needed Tea, Tenebrae shrugged. That's all we really know, isn't it?  
  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes nodded and said, True, true. But it's still more than what Tea, or Yami himself, knows.  
  
Tenebrae nodded in agreement and continued on, Yes, but what of Serenity? She and that Dragonblood filth are a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention that they have the power of Ethereshade on their side.  
  
We draw them out into the open. Back them up so the River and the Spire are at their backs and then attack, He-of-the-Black-Eyes said bluntly and decisively.  
  
Tenebrae paused and said, That makes sense, but what will we attack them with? The undead army has failed, the Whisperers have failed, Tenebrae's eyes gleamed with something akin to amusement as his lipless, gaping mouth formed something like a grin. But we still have Czarjik's project, the Shifter!  
  
He-of-the-Black-Eyes roared with laughter at the perfect suggestion. Ha! Let's see Seto get out of this one!'  
  
.....  
  
Dark gray skies of eternal twilight covered the Restless Realms with a dull parody of sunlight; the little light falling onto the dead world only increasing the darkness instead of repelling it. Moving across the dead, silent world was a strange blob of unidentifiable characteristics. It shrieked its defiance to life as it crawled slowly across the River of Death's Flow. The black, hissing water seared the black creature's flesh, but it made no sound. The bubbling darkness that was its skin simply absorbed the pain and grew larger. The strange creature shrieked again; a high, piercing moan that cut through the soul like a sharply-honed dagger. The things' sizzling body shifted constantly into horrible, mutated shapes, its maddened mind unable to comprehend reality. Through the thousands of screaming, crying voices from its memory screeching at him, the thing was able to remember one sentence and three mental pictures quite clearly. It was able to see a picture of a male with blue eyes and brown hair, a girl with light brown hair and green eyes, and a black dragon with silver eyes all in its mind's eye. And the sentence running through its mind couldn't be any clearer: Bring these three to me alive. The thing, however, had no intention of following orders. It had been so long since it had been able to devour the sweetness of human flesh. With a horrible, hissing screech, the thing moved on towards its destination.  
  
.....  
  
In a cave covered by a pile of rocks were three companions: a man, a woman, and a dragon. The three companions were settled around a small magic flame, as much for warmth as for light. The woman was sitting on the man's lap, head comfortably rested on his shoulder. He held her protectively, his head rested on top of hers. The dragon sat across from them, strange silver eyes gleaming in the firelight. It was the dragon who spoke first.  
  
Serenity, why is it that you never told us about this before? Ethereshade said with puzzled eyes. You should've known we would think no less of you for it.  
  
Serenity sighed and shrugged, It wouldn't have been any use. Xenoroc cast a spell on me so that I could never repeat anything to do with his plans. At the questioning looks she received, Serenity just smiled bitterly and said, Watch and listen. She cleared her throat and said, Xenoroc is planning to use-- Her sentence was interrupted as she spontaneously erupted into a coughing fit. After the coughing subsided, she sighed hopelessly, You see? Something like that always happens when I try to tell someone anything to do with Xenoroc. Talking, telepathy, writing, any form of communication is cut off.  
  
Seto frowned and seemed to be in deep thought. His blue eyes were dark with contemplation. After a few minutes, he said slowly, I think that I've heard about something like this before. Secret binding' or something along those lines. I'm pretty sure that I have a cure for it, but I left most of my spellbooks and such at home.  
  
Ethereshade rolled his eyes and said, Out with it, Seto. I can see it in your eyes that you have a plan, so be out with it and be done.  
  
Seto chuckled and said, You know me too well, Ethereshade. Here goes. I propose that we leave the Restless Realms for now and return home. Once there, we can, hopefully, cure Serenity of this and gather more information. Besides, we'll need help to defeat Hisskha.  
  
Serenity and Ethereshade shared a startled look. Serenity said, with obvious surprise in her voice, You know that Hisskha is back?  
  
Seto nodded, Yeah, I mean, who else has black, undead dragons working for him?  
  
Ethereshade said thoughtfully, but I have a question. How are we going to be able to get back to gather any help? This was obviously a trap; the way back has been sealed.  
  
Seto smirked and said, Yes, fortunately I thought of that and have come up with a plan. We will go to the Altar of Broken Dreams and request to go home, seeing Serenity's puzzled look, Seto explained, It is a known fact that some ancient deity resides in the Altar. However--  
  
Ethereshade cut in, She is very temperamental and can be tricky to deal with. She seems to hate all things, regardless of who they are. Seto, I don't think this is a good idea.  
  
Seto shrugged and said coolly, Unless you have a better plan, I see no other choice.  
  
Ethereshade sighed resignedly, Fine, you've made your point. But I still don't like it. With that, the dragon curled up and fell asleep. The other two soon followed suit, exhausted from the day's (or was it night's?) events. The three companions slept easily through the endless twilight of the Restless Realms, blissfully unaware of the evil awaiting them on their doorstep.  
  
.....  
  
Well, there you go. Hope you liked it! I can't think of much else to say, so, until next time! : )


	15. The Creature Unyielding

I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update! School been a real pain in the butt, as well as that Writer's Block has escaped. Although I don't know how; I had him tied to a chair with metal chains. o.O  
  
Ha! He's as weird as you!'  
  
...Shut up, Spitfire. Crescentstar?  
  
Disclaimer: It would be pretty stupid if Dragon Queen16 owned the characters in Yu-gi-oh and wrote a fanfiction about it, dontcha think? Not to mention pointless. And there's also...  
  
Umm, while she rambles on, I'm gonna get to the reviews, k?  
  
Angel-of-the-Apocalypse-- Unfortunately, writer's block escaped. -.- However, my friend spotted the vile being and currently has him trapped in a bowling ball bag. o.O Yes, you heard me right, a bowling ball bag. I'm glad to hear you like the story so far! : D  
  
Cheetah Goddess--Keep him in the bowling ball bag! (Make sure he doesn't chew through it. If he can chew through chains, who knows what he can do. o.O) Oh and slap Silver for me and give her this message: ESCAFLOWNE IS NOT CRAP, YOU BITTER OLD SPIRIT! DEAL WITH IT!  
Thank ya! -grins evilly-  
  
roses-in-bloom--Bleh. School. -shudders- But I'm glad to see you like my story! : D  
  
JellyBob 15-- Glad you think so! : D  
  
Fuschicho Hime--Double wedding? -mysterious voice- Maybe...  
  
Sylvia Viridian--You didn't miss anything. I just do that a lot and throw in a piece of information that gives a hint to the plot. It's great fun. : )  
  
norestar-angel--Thank you! : ) Oh, I went to your website. It's really cool! Did you get my e-mail?  
  
Tinyflyer 02--Thank you! : D  
  
Now to chapter 15--The Creature Unyielding  
  
.....  
  
The black thing sizzled and hissed in an unnatural fashion, swaying back and forth in anticipation. It had them cornered--she, Seto, and Ethereshade. She tried desperately to kill it, as did the other two, but nothing worked. The creature just kept reforming itself, each time growing larger. She began to tire; darkness began to overtake her vision. The thing struck, inching towards Ethereshade and slowly devouring the dragon alive. The dragon's screams pierced the still, gray world as he tried desperately to escape. But all was in vain. In moments, Ethereshade was no more. Serenity watched in horror as the thing devoured Seto as well. She tried desperately to move, to fight, but her limbs seemed to be made of lead. It slid menacingly close, its foul, putrid smell invading her senses and making her nauseous. Her vision began fading, darkness overwhelming her. The thing drew closer and closer, its horrible flesh sizzling with malevolence. With a final screech, it attacked--  
  
Serenity sat up with a start, cold sweat beading on her face. Her heart was hammering in her chest with such force she thought it would burst out at any second. With a shaky hand, she reached up and wiped off the perspiration from her forehead. She jumped as she heard a noise behind her.  
  
Serenity, are you all right? Seto's voice said softly.  
  
Serenity nodded slowly, Yeah...Yeah. I-it was just a nightmare.  
  
Seto gave her a slightly suspicious look and said, Must have been one hell of a nightmare.  
  
she said while smiling weakly, it was. Go back to sleep.  
  
Seto just nodded and gave a slight, reassuring smile back. Within minutes, he was asleep again.  
  
Serenity sighed and tried desperately to follow his example. No matter what she did, however, the image of the thing kept coming back. Sleep continued to elude her. With a resigned sigh, she wrapped her arms around her knees and stood watch. That nightmare had been absolutely terrifying. She was just glad that it had only been a nightmare.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
.....  
  
The thing screeched in triumph as it sighted the rock outcrop its masters had described. That was where its prey was! With a low hiss of satisfaction, it began oozing towards the place at an accelerated pace. It shrieked in pleasure to the surrounding area. Finally, after being kept so long in captivity, it would feast again!  
  
.....  
  
Serenity stiffened as she heard the series of shrieks emitted from the gray world just outside the cave. The sounds soundly oddly familiar... As another screech sounded, she realized when and where she had heard those sounds before. The thing from her nightmare had sounded exactly the same. Maybe...maybe it wasn't a nightmare. Maybe it was a premonition or something of that sort. Her face paled as the sound got closer. That's it. She was waking Seto and Ethereshade up now. It was better to be safe than sorry. She walked over to Seto and kneeled down next to him. She lightly shook him and said, Seto! Seto, wake up!  
  
The mage groggily sat up, yawning. What's the matter, Ren? One look at her frightened face immediately sobered him. He stood up abruptly and helped her to her feet. What's going on?  
  
She shook her head, There's no time to explain. All you need to know is that some indestructible...thing is coming towards us and we need to get out now.  
  
Seto nodded and walked over to Ethereshade. Ethereshade, wake up. When the dragon made no response, Seto sighed in exasperation and kicked him in the side, yelling, Get up, you great, lazy lump!  
  
The dragon rose up slowly and released a massive yawn. You could've done that without the kicking, you know.  
  
No, not really. We need to get out of here. As in now.  
  
Ethereshade looked puzzled for a moment but asked no questions. He simply followed the other two out of the cave. Or, rather, both Seto and Ethereshade followed Serenity out of the cave.  
  
Once outside, Serenity turned to Seto. Seto, can you turn into your dragon form now? We need to get away from here.  
  
Still without question, Seto nodded and closed his eyes. There was a blinding flash of white light, and a dragon of pure white with dark blue eyes stood where Seto previously had. Now what? Seto asked.  
  
Is it possible for me to ride on your back without hurting you? Serenity asked somewhat shyly.  
  
Seto nodded. Of course. The spot right in front of my wings should do fine. He knelt down so she could climb up easier.  
  
Once she was settled, Serenity motioned for him and Ethereshade to fly up. Thanks. Now, we should head for the altar you were talking about earlier.  
  
Seto slightly altered his course and began beating his wings steadily; Ethereshade did the same. Okay, we're on course. Now will you tell us the reason for this?  
  
Serenity nodded, It's about that nightmare I had. I think that it might have been a premonition or something. In my nightmare, there was the horrible, screeching, black thing. It had all three of us cornered. No matter what we did, we couldn't kill it. It...it killed you and Ethereshade and was about to kill me as well when I woke up. I dismissed it as nothing but a nightmare at first. I stood watch because I couldn't sleep, and I heard the same screeching I had in the nightmare. I know it seems silly, but I didn't want to risk it. Besides, we needed to head out soon anyway.  
  
Ethereshade nodded slowly, Well, at least I know what's going on now. And you're right. We needed to head out soon anyway...Ah! There's the Barrier! The Altar's close!  
  
Up ahead was a wall that rose up higher even than the Spire. It was made with a shining silver substance that glowed dimly in the gray light of the Restless Realms. The walls looked slightly flimsy, but something about it made it seem impregnable. The only break in the silver wall was a large gate of the same substance. The were strange runes and carvings around the huge, arching doorway and the doors themselves. Surprisingly, however, there seemed to be no lock or anything of the kind on the gate.  
  
Serenity suddenly felt a cold chill running down her spine. Cold sweat began beading on her forehead as she heard the familiar, nightmarish hissing noise made by the black creature. She risked a look back and saw in the distance a strange black and mutated bird, wings flapping in an ungainly manner. She caught Seto's attention and gestured towards the thing. His eyes widened and he picked up speed, urging Ethershade to do the same.  
  
But the thing kept gaining on them, its wretched form drawing nearer to them all the time. With a blood curdling screech, it lunged at Ethereshade and grabbed onto his tail with a massive, bubbling talon. Ethereshade screamed as the thing's acid-like talon burned his scales. Angered by the pain, Ethershade shot white-hot flame at the thing, singing his own tail in the process. The flame licked at the thing's form, the fire slowly consuming it. But then, to their shock, it absorbed the fire and began reforming its burnt body. It attacked Ethereshade again, this time latching onto his wings. The dragon howled in pain as the thing's acidic flesh burnt through the delicate membrane of his wings. The dragon began falling from the sky as his wings became useless flaps of bleeding flesh.  
  
Seto called back to Serenity, Hold on! With that, he plunged downwards into a dive. Once he caught up with Ethereshade's falling form, he flew under him to brake the black dragon's deadly descent. It was good the rescue was made when it was, for it was only seconds later before the ground came inevitably to meet them.  
  
The hard impact winded both Seto and Ethereshade as well as Serenity, who had fallen off of Seto during the crash. Ethereshade, it seemed, had blacked out from the pain and the fall. Both Serenity and Seto barely had the strength to sit up. The thing had suffered the most damage, but was slowly reforming itself while slithering over to them. It had returned to its normal, shapeless state.  
  
Seto stood up shakily and tried desperately to kill the thing with magic. The thing, however, simply absorbed the barrage of blue fire and grew larger. The fire only seemed to annoy it. After a few rounds of this, the thing reflected the fire back towards Seto instead of absorbing it. The fire hit Seto square on the chest, throwing him back against the Barrier wall. He tried to stand up again, but failed. His battered body would take no more, Dragonblood or not. He was only able to sit there and watch as the invincible thing drew closer.  
  
Serenity was in much the same state as Seto. Her body felt weak, too weak to even raise a finger. But something inside her ignited when she saw the thing hissing and bubbling toward them triumphantly. She felt a strong, pulsing anger grow inside of her. She felt adrenaline rush through her body. Serenity stood up abruptly, eyes blazing with fury. How dare this...this...thing do this to the ones she cared about! How dare it even think about it!' She held out her hands before her and yelled out in a strong, forceful voice, EVERSIO LUX LUCIS!  
  
An intense stream of blinding light shot from Serenity's hands and towards the thing. The thing screamed as the light pierced through its morphing black body. With a despairing shriek, it turned and began blundering away.  
  
With a weak, satisfied smile, Serenity lowered her hands and promptly lost consciousness. Seto, who had watched the whole scene with wide eyes, hurriedly crawled over to her and checked her pulse, his face ashen with worry. He sighed in relief when he felt a weak, yet steady, beat. With an anxious glance at Ethereshade, Seto picked Serenity up and carried her over to the wounded dragon's side. He quickly assessed the situation. Serenity and Ethereshade were out cold, he was exhausted and slightly wounded, Ethereshade was in terrible shape, and all three of them had to make it through the Barrier before that thing came back.  
  
With a frustrated groan, Seto set his head in his hands and whispered a muffled, With as much strength as he could muster, Seto stood up and transformed into a dragon. He set Serenity on his back and then picked up Ethereshade carefully. His wings flapped slowly and carefully as the white dragon flew towards the Gate. It was not too far a fly, and for that Seto was grateful. He felt at any moment that he might collapse. Finally, however, his destination was reached. He swung the Gate open with an expert flick of his tail and laid both Serenity and Ethereshade gently inside. He flew in and closed the Gate once more. Once this task had been completed, he happily collapsed into sleep, too exhausted to do much else.  
  
.....  
  
Ethereshade gained consciousness not much longer after the creature's attack. He found himself miraculously inside the Barrier, an unconscious Serenity curled up near by. Seto was sprawled out a few feet farther than that, his body heaving with exhaustion even in sleep. Ethereshade felt a pang of guilt as he looked at his two friends. It was obvious that they had both managed to defeat the thing and get all three of them inside the Barrier. He had done nothing but get himself beaten up by a blob. An indestructable blob, yes; but a blob nonetheless.  
  
The black dragon slowly experimented standing up, only to be horribly disappointed. He crashed down to the ground before rising even two inches. He growled irritatingly in his throat. This was pathetic! With that encouraging thought in his mind, he once again began to stand up. This time he actually managed six inches before collapsing. The dragon sighed and laid his head down dejectedly.  
  
Ethereshade, what's wrong? Serenity asked, slowly standing up.  
  
Can't move. Too weak, the dragon said sullenly.  
  
It's no wonder. That thing managed to hurt you several times. Who knows what kind of junk is floating around in your veins from it, came the optimistic reply from an exhausted, awakening Seto.  
  
Hold still, commanded Serenity as she stepped towards Ethereshade. She placed her hands on the black dragon's head and closed her eyes in concentration. A healing light spread through her fingertips and began coursing through the dragon.. Within seconds, any trace of scratch or blood had vanished.  
  
Ethereshade looked awed, Am I healed? Just like that?  
  
Well, only temporarily, Serenity admitted. I'll need some additional supplies to permanently heal you.  
  
All the more reason to head for the Altar, Seto said pointedly in Ethereshade's direction.  
  
The dragon snorted, Well, then, what are you waiting for? He then promptly leapt into the air and flapped his enormous wings.  
  
Seto followed suit, pausing to pick up Serenity. The two dragons flew quickly north towards the Altar of Broken Dreams. Serenity suddenly said, Where are we going after we get back?  
  
Yami's place, the white dragon said immediately. I keep most of my spellbooks there, including the one I need to counteract the spell cast on you.  
  
Serenity nodded and held on tighter as she felt his muscles tense for a dive. Her prediction proved correct as the two dragons slowly began descending towards a small clearing in the dark forest below them. They landed at the edge of the clearing, leaving space between them and the Altar in the middle. Serenity dismounted from Seto's back and suddenly gasped. The power in this place is intense! There must really be a god that resides here!'  
  
Seto changed from his dragon form to his human form and approached the shrine. He murmured a few words and drew some symbols into the air, finishing the summoning with a decisive silence. For a few moments, nothing happened. But then the Altar began to glow wildly in a myriad of colors, the same sort of light coming from the Altar and piercing the gray, lifeless sky. A figure could be discerned through the powerful illumination. Her skin was pale and taut, as if she was suffering from an illness. Her long hair, which Serenity had supposed had been beautiful at one time, was gray and ragged. Her dark gray eyes were haunting and drained. Her voice was a dreadful monotone of indifference as she spoke, Who goes there? Why have you come?  
  
Seto kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head, Oh great deity of the Restless Realms, we are weary travelers seeking transport home by your generous hand.  
  
The strange deity frowned for a moment and turned her stare on Serenity. You are the Deceiver's first child, are you not?  
  
Serenity stammered slightly, alarmed at being addressed by the deity, I am Serenity.  
  
The deity nodded slowly, her eyes becoming distant. ...Yes...I can see it... She smiled down at Serenity, Seto, and Ethereshade all in turn, You have great things awaiting you, travelers, and I will not be one to stand in your way. You shall have your request granted, as long as you grant one of my own at the end of your journey. Her eyes suddenly turned sad.  
  
What do you ask of us? Seto asked.  
  
I ask that you free me from my imprisonment. I will no longer be a tool of the Deceiver. I will no longer control destiny for him, the deity said, a fierce fire burning in her eyes.  
  
Control destiny? Seto whispered to himself.  
  
Yes, young Dragonblood, said the deity, who had overheard him, I am Lady Fate, and a prisoner of the Deceiver.  
  
Seto hid his shock and replied, Then we will help free you, my Lady, as soon as possible.  
  
Fate nodded and said quietly, One more thing, she paused briefly, Please, if you find yourselves able to, put this restless land to rest. All things must eventually die, and this world has lived for far too long.  
  
The deity nodded and raised her hands up, leaving the three with her cryptic message. The three companions felt a strange sensation throughout their bodies, a sort of disconnection. It felt vaguely familiar to the fire-portals used by mages. No further contemplation was allowed, however, as the gray world of the Restless Realms disappeared before their eyes.  
  
.....  
  
Whew! I finally finished the chapter! Yay! Please review on your way out! : )


End file.
